Jogo da Verdade
by Eternity Curse
Summary: As perguntas que vocês sempre quiseram fazer para seus personagens favoritos de Naruto! [Aberto][Rated M por segurança sobre perguntas, nada muito ofensivo e.e']
1. Estúdio, destruição, início

**Heya! n.n  
Seguindo a ideia de uma história de Shaman King (muito utilizada) xD Perguntas feitas pelas pessoas que comentam sobre personagens de Naruto (qualquer uma) em que eles mesmos respondem, em grupo! Podem deixar as vossas perguntas do reviews :D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, etc … etc … u.u'**

_italico _**- acções ou silêncio**

* * *

**Questão 1:**

**- Naruto, você teve alguma namorada?**

Naruto: _silêncio_

Sasuke: Pfff ... alguém gosta desse parasita? û.u

Naruto: CALA A BOCA! Tem muita mulher me perseguindo, eu que num ligo. ¬¬

Tenten: Não precisa ter vergonha de ser renegado Naruto. n.n

Chouji: É Naturo! A gente entende.

Naruto: T.T vocês son cruéis comigo!

**

* * *

**

**Questão 2:**

**- Vocês acham que o Naruto alguma vez vai notar a Hinata?**

Naruto: Hinata? Qual Hinata? H-i-n-a-t-a é um nome de uma fruta? .. o.o

Hinata: _silêncio traumatizante_

Sasuke: _soca naruto_

Sakura: Ele é lerdo mesmo. Se alguma vez notar isso eu deixo de comer durante uma semana!

Ino: Parece que só mesmo assim pra você fazer uma dieta.

* * *

**Questão 3:**

**- O sai é homo.**

Sakura: Isso nem é pergunta!

Sasuke: Isso é porque ele sabe a resposta. Sim, é. Próximo.

Sakura: _olha em volta_ Porquê que o Sai não está aqui? o.o

Sakuke: Porque ele é cínico, chato e inútil. E porque só serve para tentar me substituir.

**

* * *

**

**Questão 4:**

**- Naruto, porquê que você ama tanto o seu gorro de dormir?**

Naruto: Ah, porque me trás boas memórias. É algo íntimo e reconfortante … que eu posso desfrutar enquanto durmo. Me lembra do que seria ter pais …

Sakura: _limpando as lágrimas_ owww .. isso é tão adorável!

Sasuke: _plaquinha na cadeira_ "VOMITANDO" - out.

* * *

**Questão 5:**

**- Tenten, o que você acha do Neji?**

Tenten: _silêncio_

Todos: _olham Tenten_

Neji: Tenten -- _catuca_

Lee: Eh .. eu acho que ela desmaiou o.o

Kiba: Sério?

Lee: Parece … _pega copo de água e atira em cima de tenten_

Tenten: _acorda _Ai, Lee! O que foi?

Lee: Você não respondeu!

Tenten: Ai! Estou ensopada por sua culpa!

Neji: Vou pegar uma toalha. sai

Tenten: Ufaa …

Lee: Disse alguma coisa?

Tenten: Quem eu? Não .. hehe

Shikamaru: então … o que você acha do Neji?

Tenten: Errr .. ele é meu amigo .. bom companheiro .. err .. eu acho …

Ino: Então, você gosta--

Tenten: _se levanta_ Eu não gosto dele, nem diga, não fale! Não, não, não! grita Nunca gostei, só amigo, AMIGO, só! Somente, apenas … relaxa

Todos: _silêncio_

Sakura: uhh .. certo, querida, porque não se senta? n.n'

Tenten: _sai correndo_

Ino: eh .. eu só ia perguntar se ela gostava do penteado dele o.o'

**

* * *

**

**Questão 6:**

**- Hinata, diga HONESTAMENTE qual a pessoa mais especial para você presente nessa sala.**

Hinata: NIAAA? ;;

Shouji: É a sua oportunidade.

Hinata: Mas eu não .. não .. consigo …

Temari: Claro que consegue, nem precisa olhar para ele.

Hinata: Mas eu não vou conseguir repetir isso de novo.

Kankuro: Nós nos certificamos que ele fica ouvindo. Naruto!

Naruto: _pára de olhar as nuvens_ Hein?

Kankuro: Se você se comportar decentemente até ao fim dessa pergunta tem um presente para você atrás da sua cadeira.

Naruto: baba -o-

Sakura: Resolvido n.n

Hinata: Na---Na… Na—Ru… Ru-t... T—to… Na-Na-ruto-k… Kun…? n///n

Sakura: _olha naruto_ HA! Ouviu?

Naruto: uh? Quem? _comendo ramen guardado por detrás da cadeira_

Todos: O QUÊÊÊ? ;.;

Hinata: _silêncio_ .///. _desmaia_

Naruto: O que aconteceu gente? o.o

Sasuke: Acabou de perder a sua oportunidade de deixar de ser renegado. u.u

Naruto: uh? O.o

**

* * *

**

**Questão 7:**

**- Lee, você é gay?**

Lee: QUÊÊÊÊ?

Sasuke: Tem dúvida?

Ino: Só sendo gay pode ser explicado o facto de ter gostado da Sakura-chata. _sorri maleficamente_

Sakura: ¬¬ #$#&

Lee: Oh! Vá lá! Você acha que eu pareço gay, Neji?

Neji: Sim. u.u

Lee: Ah! Tá vendo? Eu disse que não parecia com .. o quê?

Naruto: Pensa que nós não vemos todos os gestos ..

Lee: _fecha os olhos_

Sakura: eh .. naruto …

Naruto: ideias ..

Lee: _salta veia de raiva_

Sakura: Naruto, e se você …

Naruto: roupas …

Lee: _cerra os punhos_

Sakura: Naruto!

Naruto: comportamento ..

Lee: Eu vou matar você naruto!_ se levanta_

Naruto: Ca-Calma Lee! _encosta na cadeira_

Lee: E depois enforcá-lo! _dá um passo_

Naruto: Mas Lee ..!

Lee: Depois colonar você! _outro passo_

Naruto: Onde você quer chegar? _tenta levantar lentamente_

Lee: E matar todos os seus clones! _começa a correr_

Naruto: Ahhhhh!_ levanta e foge_

* * *

**Questão 8:**

**-** **O quê que vocês acham do SasuNaru?**

**Opção A: _Anti – NaruSasu_**

Naruto e Sasuke: O QUÊÊÊ?

Sakura, Ino e Hinata: NÃOOOO!

Temari e Tenten: só se for em questão de amizade! o.o'

Neji: _sorri _Hm, não ponho as mãos no fogo por ninguém.

Lee: Niaaa? _olham todos para ele_ Não que eu tenha algum interesse mas era um desperdício.. quer dizer! Para as meninas, claro.

Todos: certo … _silêncio_

Shikamaru: A vida é deles... suponho e.e

Ino: NÃO DIGA ISSO! CHIU!

Chouji: Shika tem razão.

Ino: Ah, cala a boca, na sua opinião o Shika é a razão em pessoa u.u

Chouji: Não! Os muffins são a razão em pessoa.

Kankuro: Eu acho que as únicas pessoas que devem comentar são os envolvidos ...

Gaara: Ou as vítimas …

Sasuke: _sai do estúdio de ambulância_

Naruto: _silêncio_

Temari: o.o' … acho melhor começarmos a ter cuidado com as perguntas.

**  
Opção B: _Pró – NaruSasu_**

Naruto e Sasuke: O QUÊÊÊ? COMO VOCÊ DESCUBRIU?

Sakura, Ino e Hinata: NÃOOOO!

Temari e Tenten: eu pensava que era só em questão de amizade! o.o'

Neji: _sorri_ Hm, não ponho as mãos no fogo por ninguém.

Lee: Niaaa? _olham todos para ele_ Não que eu tenha algum interesse mas é um desperdício… quer dizer! Para as meninas, claro.

Todos: certo … _silêncio_

Shikamaru: A vida é deles... suponho e.e

Ino: NÃO DIGA ISSO! CHIU!

Chouji: Shika tem razão.

Ino: Ah, cala a boca, na sua opinião o Shika é a razão em pessoa u.u

Chouji: Não! Os muffins são a razão em pessoa.

Kankuro: Eu acho que as únicas pessoas que devem comentar são os envolvidos ...

Sasuke: uh .. isso é comigo e com o Naruto! O nosso amor nada tem a ver com isso. u.u'

Naruto: é!

Todos: _silêncio_

Temari: o.o' … acho melhor começarmos a ter cuidado com as perguntas.


	2. Capítulo único

**Lord Zero X**

**- Gaara você é emo?**

Gaara: Não.

Todos: Sim.

Naruto: Como você explica o ursinho?

Kiba: E esse amendoim que você carrega pra todo o lado?

Chouji: E esse símbolo na sua cabeça?

Shika: E a depressão constante?

Gaara: CALEM-SEEE! _Salta areia por todo o lado_

Todos: NIAAA! _Fogem do estúdio  
_  
Gaara: Humpf … _silêncio_ … ótimo.

**

* * *

**

**- Temari e Tenten porque vocês tem ****esse penteados estranhos?  
**

Temari: O quêê???? Que penteado estranho? Meu cabelo é lindo! Percebeu? LINDOOO! _atira leque em cima de ZeroX_ (o lord é muito formal u.u)

ZeroX: _leva com o leque, cai_

Tenten: Nia, Temari, eu acho que ele desmaiou o.o' _catuca bochecha de zerox_

Neji: Gente nervosinha.

Sasuke: Que mania essa de colocar todos os convidados inconscientes ¬¬'

Tenten: Agora não posso dar a minha resposta! u.u'

Chouji: Ele lê quando acordar e.e _pega lenço para refrescar zerox_

Tenten: ah tá. Nesse caso: O MEU PENTEADO É TRADICIONAL SEU COISA!

Todos: _silêncio_

**

* * *

**

**- Kakashi porque você usa mascara?**

**Opção A**

Kakashi: Porque as mulheres gostam de homem misterioso. n.n

Todos: o.o'

**  
Opção B**

Kakashi: Porque eu não gosto de lavar os dentes. n.n

Todos: Yuc e.e

**Opção C**

Kakashi: Porque o personagem principal do "Come, come paradise" é assim. n.n

Todos: o.o'

**

* * *

**

- Gai, você também é gay?

Todos: Claro.

Lee e Gai: NÃÃÃOOOO!

Gai: vocês não percebem que é só fogo da juventude? _abraça Lee_

Tenten: _sussurra para neji _Ainda bem que o fogo da juventude se limitou ao Lee.

Neji: _imagina o fogo da juventude .. _Uh .. exatamente.

Sasuke: Não tem como negar, até o nome indica.

Gai e Lee: T.T

* * *

- **Para os rapazes quais suas opiniões sobre os outros casais yaoi, Neji/Naruto, Naruto/Gaara, Kakashi/Iruka. E as garotas sobre os Yuri, como Sakura/Ino, Tenten/Hinata etc?  
**

**- Neji/Naruto**

Tenten: NÃOOOO! _levanta_

Todos: o.o'

Tenten: Hem, quer dizer, pobre Neji. Hehe. n.n' _senta_

Todos: Nunca ia resultar.

Naruto: É! Adoro cabelos escuros mas não gosto de cabelos longos. u.û

Todos: _silêncio … olham sasuke_

Sasuke: O que foi? ¬¬

Shika: Gente, era só a opinião dos rapazes.

Ino: Injustiça.

Shika: Eh, mas já sabemos que todo o mundo acha meio estranho, certo?

Todos: huhu.

Ino: Mas o Neji ainda não falou nada! ô.o

Tenten: Não tem que falar! Ele não concorda e pronto! ¬¬

Neji: o.o'

Tenten: Certo Neji? n.n

Neji: hehe .. sim n.n'

* * *

**- Naruto/Gaara**

Todos: silêncio

Naruto: Pô, eu pareço assim tão homo para todo o mundo me colocar com homem?

Sasuke: Já que parece que com mulher não resulta.

Naruto: uh? o.o

Sasuke: ¬¬'

Gaara: _tom macabro _O Naruto me ajudou a sair das profundezas da escuridão, onde eu estava sozinho … é a única coisa que nos liga … e sempre será ..

Todos: hehehe n.n' _fogem_

* * *

**- Kakashi/Iruka**

Iruka: AMIZADE!

Kakashi: õ.o

Iruka: Que cara é essa? ¬¬

Kakashi: a minha n.n

Iruka: u.u'

Shika: Err .. isso é informação demais já!

Ino: Nãooo … eu quero saber mais n.n

Kakashi: n.n deixa a menina saber

Iruka: Kakashi! … ¬¬

* * *

**- Sakura/Ino**

Ino e Sakura: O.O que coisa horrível!

Tenten: sempre disseram que o ódio pode gerar amor … hehehe n.n'

Sasuke: _sorri_

Neji: Isso parece interessar o Sasuke _sorri_

Sasuke: hum … quem sabe…

Ino e Sakura: _se olham _… Sasuke-kun! ç.ç

Temari: É um homem, nada mais se pode esperar do que fantasias idiotas ¬¬

Sasuke: _continua sorrindo _eu nem disse nada. u.û

Temari: Sei … u.u

Ino e Sakura: _pensando _Pelo Sasuke-kun? NIAAA! O.o

Sasuke: _olha as meninas _Falamos depois n.n

Ino e Sakura: sim sasuke-kun! -o-

* * *

**Tenten/Hinata**

Hinata: _fica vermelha que nem tomate _

Tenten: Isso é muito estranho e.e

Ino: Eh … Hinata-chan tem outros interesses já! n.n

Hinata: Ino-chan! x.x

Sakura: E não é única. n.n

Tenten: Pronto, pronto! Pergunta respondida, próxima! u.u'

* * *

- **Kabuto você pega na "cobra" do Orochimaru?**

Sasuke: Humpf, vamos ter que mudar o rating dessa fic o.o

Tenten: Bando de pervertidos vocês!

Neji: Cobra está entre aspas u.u

Shika: Por alguma razão é n.n

Tenten: Homens … ¬¬

Sakura: Pronto gente, vamos dividir em opções e.e'

Tenten: Opção A e B é a mesma, vocês interpretem como quiserem n.n

Kabuto: Sim, pego pra limpar, cuidar, especialmente satisfazer a cobra porque ela tem muitas necessidades básicas e em alturas estranhas por vezes, até no meio de batalhas! E comprida como é, é preciso ter cuidados especiais, tem vezes que demora dias para ficar satisfeita! n.n

Meninos: O.O _pensamento pervertido  
_  
Meninas: n.n _pensamento não pervertido_

Kabuto: n.n _pensamento incógnito. _

**

* * *

- Tsunade porque não admite que ama o Jyraia?**

Naruto: Porque admitir faz rugas n.n

Tsunade: Cale a boca ¬¬

Tenten: Eu não sabia disso o.o

Tsunade: Isso é porque é—

Ino: Nem eu o.o

Tsunade: mentira!

Neji: Nunca imaginei.

Tsunade: eu …

Shika: Relação estranha. o.o

Tsunade: AI! CHEGA! Eu vou embora daqui!

Sasuke: Tem que responder à pergunta ora o.o

Tsunade: _susurra _Porque eu não vou deixar aquele velho ficar mais egocêntrico do que já é!

Naruto: Eita, mesmo idosa, não se ouve nada!

Tsunade: _grita _Porque eu não vou deixar aquele velho ficar mais egocêntrico do que já é!

Todos: _silêncio _o.o'

Naruto: Alguém tem fome? n.n

**

* * *

**

**- Itachi qual o verdadeiro motivo de você ter destruido seu clã?  
**

Itachi: Você ainda não sabe? O.o

Sasuke: ¬¬

Sakura: Ele fez uma entrevista dizendo isso ah um tempo. Sabe, a verdadeira razão.

Sasuke: ¬¬ a prova que ele é um pervertido e a desgraça da família.

Itachi: Pronto, eu conto de novo:  
No funeral de um homem lá do clã, uma garotinha apareceu e nós ficamos, no dia seguinte ela tinha desaparecido. Então, eu mantei um membro do clã para ver se ela aparecia de novo no funeral, mas não resultou. Daí eu matei todo o mundo para ver se ela ia aparecer de novo.

Sakura: Resultou? e.e

Itachi: Não. Mas foi divertido n.n

Todos: _gota geral_

Shika: E a ideia do seu irmão ficar mais forte a assim?

Itachi: Ah, isso eu assisti na TV e achei que ficava mais bonitinho e assim ficava conhecido por ser um serial killer e não um pervertido. u.u

Neji: E porque deixou o seu irmão vivo?

Itachi: Para os meus amigos dos outros clãs não dizerem que era mentira, deixei alguém pra contar a história! n.n  
  
Sasuke: idiota ¬¬

Sakura: Você não o está atacando porquê? O.o

Sasuke: Pelo contracto. Me pagam mas não posso atacar ninguém. A não ser o Naruto. u.u

**

* * *

- Yondame é realmente o pai do Naruto?**

Todos: Provavelmente. e.e

Naruto: -o-

**

* * *

- E qual é o nome do Yondame?**

Todos: o.o' ninguém sabe.

Tsunade: Eu sei n.n Mas non digo n.n

* * *

**O resto das perguntas serão respondidas amanhã n.n**

**Eu respondo aos comentários, avisando!**


	3. Capítulo doido

**Duas actualizações num dia! n.n**

* * *

**Meygan Kaname**

**- Existe a possibilidade de Itachi x Sakura?**

Itachi: Claro.

Sakura e Sasuke: Não!

Todos: o.o'

Itachi: ciúmes, irmãozinho?

Sasuke: ¬///¬ você não tem nada a ver com isso.

Sakura: Oww .. n.n

Itachi: Desde que chateie o meu irmãozinho, há sempre possibilidade! n.n

Ino: Isso! Isso mesmo, é amor puro.

Itachi: Não confunda amor e luxúria, luxúria é muito mais fácil!

Sasuke: Aff, o que você sabe de amor?

Itachi: Hm, nada de especial mas me chega que você esteja infeliz, eu gosto disso.

**

* * *

- Entre Itachi e Sasuke, qual Uchiha as meninas preferem?**

Ino, Sakura, Temari e Tenten: Sasuke.

Hinata: Itachi.

Todos: Uh? O.O

Hinata: hm, gomen ne Sasuke-kun! x.x

Sasuke: ¬¬ estava tudo bem se ele não fosse o meu irmão.

Itachi: n.n linda menina.

Naruto: Nia, Hinata-chan!

Sakura: Mas ela gosta da pessoa loira da sala.

Naruto: Sério? O.o Da Ino?

Itachi: Você é sempre assim tão estúpido ou hoje é um dia especial?

Todos: sempre.

Shika: O que tem de tão especial no Sasuke que os outros homens não têm?

Ele é igual aos outros! Até se acha mais fascinante!

Sakura: todos os homens se acham fascinantes! No caso dele, é justificável.

Shika: Oww …

**

* * *

- Sasuke é mesmo emo?**

Itachi: É sim n.n

Sasuke: Não pedi a sua opinião. ¬¬

Itachi: Bem, eu estou dando na mesma.

* * *

**  
- Shikamaru prefere Temari ou Ino?**

Temari: Que pergunta é essa?

Ino: Claro que ele me prefere!

Temari: Não, ele me prefere a mim!

Ino: A mim!

Temari: A mim!

Tenten: Meninas, calma!  
Shika: Ei! Eu nunca conseguiria namorar a Ino, mas a Temari talvez. Nunca conseguiria contar algo secreto à Temari nesse momento, mas à Ino … espere, à Ino também não.

Ino: Vai chegar o dia em que você vai desejar nunca me ter conhecido.

Shika: Acredite que já chegou.

Ino: Seu!!!! _Salta para cima de Shika_

Shika: Espere Ino! Mas eu confio mais em você, sabe, amizade, mas pela Temari é diferen--- ah! _Ino dá um tapa no shika, salta todo o mundo para a luta menos Gaara. _

Gaara: _enterra todo o mundo na areia_

Todos: AHHH!

Gaara: _silêncio … _Toda a gente está feliz. Bem, eu estou feliz. Todos estão cobertos de dor. Que bom.

**

* * *

- Gaara vai poder dormir um dia?**

Sasuke: E eu que sei? Tenho cara de João Pestana?

Todos: Idem.

**

* * *

**

- Quem é o líder da Akatsuki?

Itachi:_ silêncio_

Sasuke: Alguém mais inteligente que eles. O que não é difícil. Um esquilo ou assim devia chegar.

**

* * *

**

**- Um dia Kakashi-sensei vai tirar a máscara?**

Naruto: Claro! Nós vamos fazê-lo tirar! n.n

Kakashi: Eu sinceramente duvido.

Asuma: Nem que seja no seu casamento.

Kakashi: Asuma, não está tornando a nossa relação séria demais? n.n _sorri_

Asuma: O QUÊÊÊ? Eu não disse isso!

* * *

**Simca-chan - Classe: Pró SasuNaru (ATENÇÃO: isso é mesmo sasunaru, não que seja um dos meus casais preferidos ou que a resposta normal seria essa, mas a preferência da simca-chan foi essa mesma, por favor respeitem). **

**- Vcs já... fizeram... "aquilo"? - E se fizeram... Como foi? **

Naruto e Sasuke: _silêncio, atiram todo o mundo para fora do estúdio. _

Sasuke: sim.

Naruto: Sasuke é muito precipitado e tem muito a mania do comando.

Sasuke: _sorri _

Naruto: MAS NÃO FAIZ MUITO TEMPO E NÃO FORAM TANTAS VEZES ASSIM! u///u

Sasuke: Uns 2 meses talvez … e isso é porque você é medroso.

Naruto: Seu grande .. ¬¬

Sasuke: eu sei que sim. n.n

Naruto: Não era bem nesse sentido! u.u Pronto, chega de vida pessoal, foiótimomasnãopossodescrevermuitosenãoelenãosecala. _Fala tudo rápido._

Sasuke: Foi … divertido.

* * *

**- Quem deu o primeiro passo?**

Sasuke: _aponta naruto_

Naruto:_aponta sasuke_

Sasuke: Ele teve a ideia, eu pus em prática.

Naruto: é justo.

* * *

**  
- Sakura, Ino e Hinata... vão dizer que vcs NUNCA tiveram vontade de ver os dois juntos?  
**

Sakura, Ino e Hinata: _silêncio_

Ino: Sabe, eu acho que teríamos que pensar bem nisso.

Sakura: E mudar o ranting da fic u.u

Hinata: E pensar para lá do namoro n///n

Temari: Elas querem dizer que-- _ino tapa a boca dela _

Ino: hehe, sim Temari, isso mesmo. n.n'

Sakura: Mas fora disso, apesar de ser um desperdício, eu acho que ia ser uma relação interessante. e.e'

Sasuke e Naruto: n.n' hehe …

* * *

**  
- Neji... É verdade que você possui uma queda, ou melhor, um tombo pelo Naruto? carinha inocente**

Neji: Se não fosse a carinha inocente u.u'

Naruto: é u.u

Neji: Não, não tenho tombo nenhum e.e

Sakura: Nós sabemos bem por quem ele tem o verdadeiro "tombo" _sorri_

Neji: oh, esta é a parte que você fala e eu finjo que estou ouvindo! Eu adoro esta parte.

Sakura: ¬¬

* * *

**Harumi-chan**

**- Pro Naruto: Quem você prefere o Gaara, o Sai ou o Sasuke ( e não como amigos XD)**

Naruto: Eh, hm … o sasuke n.n'

Shika: Porque?

Tenten: O Gaara tem um mau temperamento e é meio egocêntrico.

Ino: O Sai tem um sorriso chato e cínico.

Sakura: E o Sasuke é perfeito.

Todos: oww …

* * *

**- Pro Kakashi: (tirando aquela vez no Naruto) Em quem vocÊ andou praticando aquela tecnica do "mil anos de dor" XD  
**

Kakashi: A primeira vez foi no meu hamster e.e

Ino: AHHHHHHH!

Shika: Pronto, pronto … informação a mais. u.u'

* * *

**- Pro Sasuke: Porque vc não mata de vez o Sai? O seu concorrente no amor _olha discretamente pro Naruto_**

Sasuke: acredite, eu tento. Mas o bicho é pior que gato! Tem um monte de vidas u.u'

Ino: Idem. Também o tentei matar pelo menos 4 vezes, mas ele é bem resistente e você acaba por fartar de vê-lo sangrando mas sem morrer, sabe?

Todos: oww ...


	4. Capítulo ignorante

**Lord Zero X**

****

**- Sakura e Kakashi vocês pintam o cabelo?  
**

Sakura: O QUÊÊ? Você duvida que isso daqui é natural?

Kakashi: O meu é natural, o stress deixa o cabelo cinza.

**

* * *

- Sasuke qual a sua opinião em ser o segunda personagem com mais garotas (personagens relevantes) atrás de você?**

Sasuke: Se você tá comparando com o Shika ele só tem mulheres atrás dele porque ele é bem parecido com elas. ¬¬

Todos: _olham shika _

Shika: ZZZzZzZz _dorme_

Sasuke: E se você acompanha a série sabe que pelo menos 95 das mulheres da vila estão me perseguindo.

**

* * *

- E você Shikamaru, como fica com 4 garotas, Ino, Temari, Takuya e Rin, atrás de você?**

Shika: ZzZzZzz

Ino: EU? COM ESSE TRASTE? PFF … não me humilhe ¬¬

Temari: Não foi nesse cara que eu atirei o leque ontem? ô.o

Tenten: u.u' foi sim.

Temari: Credo, os homens demoram mesmo a aprender u.u'

Meninas: Eh u.u'

Meninos: hey ¬¬

Ino: Vou provar que não gosto do Shika! Eu vou beijar o Sasuke!

Chouji: Porque você não vai vestida como o Bush para o meio do Iraque? Seria mais rápido ...

Shika: uh? _Acordando _aconteceu alguma coisa?

Neji: Pergunta para você.

Shika: Ow … é … meio …

Todos: sim?

Shika: Problemático.

Todos: o.o'

**

* * *

- Deidara você é homem, mulher, travesti, hetero, homo, bissexual ou é assexuado?**

Todos: _silêncio_

Sasuke: Mulher.

Neji: Como você sabe?

Sasuke: Regra: Shikamaru só luta com mulher.

Todos: Oww …

Shika: ZzzZzz _dorme de novo _

**

* * *

**

**  
- Kuzaku, se você tem 5 corações, deve ter problemas de pressão alta não é?  
**

Kuzaku: Uh, sim e.e'

Mas muito exercício, sem bebida, sem fumo e sem gordura resolve.

Chouji: Eh, como eu. n.n

Todos: HUAHUAHUHA

Chouji: O que foi? õ.o Eu faço exercício! Querem ver? _Se atira no chão e cai sem fazer uma flexão. _Viram?

Shika: Cair não é um exercício.

**

* * *

- Tsunade quantos galões de silicone foram usados para você ter um busto tão avantajado?**

Tsunade: VOCÊ REALMENTE ACHA QUE ISSO DAQUI É FALSO?

Todos: o.o'

Tsunade: Isso é só inveja de não ter tanto como eu! u.u'

Naruto: _susurra para sasuke _Ele não é homem?

Sasuke: Acho que sim e.e'  
Tsunade: CALEM A BOCA! u.û

Sasuke e Naruto: o.o' sim senhora.

* * *

- Hinata como se sente em ser a garota mais bem dotada de Konoha, se é que me entende?

Hinata: o///o eh … hm …

Naruto: PREVERTIDO!

Sasuke: Isso, ciumento?

Naruto: Vai chatear outro ¬¬

Ino: Dotada? Inteligência? Ah! Eu sou provavelmente a pessoa mais esperta que eu conheço.

Sasuke: Você vive assim tão isolada?

**

* * *

- Naruto e Sasuke quando vocês fizeram você sabe o que, quem era o homem e que era a mulher?**

Sasuke:Se vocês me dão licença eu tenho que bater com a minha cabeça na parede.

Todos: o.o'

Sasuke: _senta de novo_

Naruto: u///u mulher.

Todos: _olham sasuke_

Sasuke: O quê que vocês acham? ¬¬'

Todos: e.e'

* * *

**- Hinata é verdade que você usa o Byakugan para ver o Naruto se trocando ou tomando banho, isso é verdade?**

Neji: Tenten, você acha realmente que eu não vou acabar por matá-lo?

Tenten: Acho que você não vai ser o único e.e' _olha tsunade afiando kunais_

Hinata: Eu, bem, n///n niaaa … só uma vez … e.e

Todos: O QUÊ? O.O

Hinata: ou duas x///x

Naruto: O.O

Sasuke: Francamente eu não sei o que você assiste. O.o

Naruto: ¬¬

* * *

- Neji eu soube que você não só tem uma paixão secreta pela Hinata como você é o brinquedo sexual dela, admite isso?

Neji:_pega arma, aponta para zero x_

Tenten: você sabe que 60 das mortes no mundo são causadas por armas?

Neji: Você ia se sentir melhor se eu o atirasse da janela?

Tenten: Eh, porquê que não responde só à pergunta? n.n'

Neji: Não tem paixão nenhuma e não seu pervertido, não sou brinquedo nenhum ¬¬ Que obsessão é essa pela vida sexual dos outros? û.u

* * *

**  
- Hidan como você pode ser mais burro que o Naruto e ser um membro da Akatsuki?**

Sasuke: Isso respondo eu. Como mencionado antes: Até um esquilo é mais esperto que qualquer membro da Akatsuki.

**

* * *

**

**- Sakura como foi sua primeira vez com a Ino?  
**

Todos: o.o'

Neji: obsessão é essa pela vida sexual dos outros. û.u

Sakura: u.u'

Ino: eh, hm … foi a fase de exploração.

Sakura: é isso e///e

Todos: oww o.o

**

* * *

- Gaara admite que você ama a Ino?**

Ino: Quem não me ama?

Temari:com todo o respeito, você já olhou bem para si mesma? Você anda por aí achando que manda em tudo e todos com roupa justa parecendo uma vagabunda. Acho que todos acham isso, ainda acabam é achando que você se dá a todos, não que seja mentira.

Todos: _silêncio o.o'_

Ino: Isso era com o todo o respeito?

Temari: Era sim.

Ino: Já se viu no espelho?

Temari: Tem algum problema?

Todos: _numa discussão enorme menos gaara e naruto_

Gaara: Admito.

Naruto: eh? GENTE ELE ADIMITIU!

Sakura: Cala a boca Naruto! Ninguém tem tempo para as suas piadas agora!

Todos: é!

Naruto: Mas … niaa! ô.o

**

* * *

- O que acham desses casais:**

**- Naru/Saku**

Sakura: Ah? Nia, credo. Que O ! Nunca faria isso u.u'

Naruto: Nia ç.ç

Hinata: Naruto-kun ç.ç

Lee: Sakura-chan n.n

Sasuke: Okay, já percebemos a ideia ¬¬'

**

* * *

- Sasu/Hin**

Shika: Meio estranho.

Tenten: Se ninguém fala nada numa relação, não ia resultar. u.u'

Ino e Sakura: A Hinata não me faria isso!

Sasuke: Não é que não goste de você. Eu nada você.

Hinata: Oh .. isso é especial.

Todos: o.o'

**

* * *

**

**- Neji/Saku  
**

Neji: _pega arma _Última gota! _Atira kunai a zerox que fica a 1cm de distancia. _

Tenten: Wow .. isso é extraordinário, perfeito angulo, como você acertou?

Neji: De que está falando? Eu falhei ..

Todos: glup o.o'

Ino: Pronto gente, já tentamos matar o convidado, podemos continuar?

Sakura: Ele já tem interesse, eu já tenho interesse. Respondido n.n

* * *

**- Lee/Tenten**

Tenten: Uh? Yuc e.e'

Lee: nhaaa ? o.o'

Tenten: Sem ofensa n.n'

Lee: eu não falo com você.

Tenten: OK.

Lee: Quer saber porquê?

Tenten: Não, eu confio no seu julgamento.

Todos: _imaginam casal … uh, trauma_. e.e'

**

* * *

- Naru/Ino**

Ino: AHHHHHH! NÃOOOO!

Naru: o.o' não me parece.

Shika: Você já tentou falar? É como gritar mas muito mais calmo.

Sakura: Acho ótimo n.n

Sasuke: Eu também _sorri_

**

* * *

- kaka/Sak**

Sakura: yuc e.e'

Kakashi: _sorri_

Sasuke: Nem pense.

Kakashi: Os jovens de hoje são aborrecidos.

**

* * *

- Gaa/Hin**

Gaara: _silêncio_

Hinata: _silêncio_

Sakura: Dá logo para ver que ia ser uma relação de grande sucesso u.u'

Ino: Com um filho mudo.

* * *

**- Kankurou porque você pinta o rosto?**

Kankurou: Porque é fashion e.e'

Todos: o.o' certo …

Kankurou: Tribal is cool e.e'

Todos: uh o.o'

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx**

**- Sasu e Naru:  
Afinal...vcs gostaram daquele beijo acidental? x3  
**

Sasuke: _expulsa todo o mundo do estúdio_

Naruto: hem .. nessa altura nem tanto u///u

Sasuke: Era mais ódio u.u'

Naruto: Pelo menos nessa altura e///e

* * *

**-Sasu:  
Eu tenho uma enorme curiosidade d saber...  
Quando vc se 'debruçou' sobre o Naru-chan depois da luta d vcs (epi 134)...Aconteceu 'algo'?(Lê-se 'beijo' x3)  
**

Sasuke: Selinho …respondido, próximo.

Naruto: O QUÊ? O.O

* * *

**-Todos:  
Lee/Gaara rola? x3**

Sakura: Por parte do Lee …

Todos: Eh ...

Lee: NIAAA? O.O

Sasuke: Para o Lee rola com todo o mundo u.u'

Todos: Eh …

**uchiha.krsty**

**-Sasuke, como eh q vc planeja reconstruir seu clan se n xega perto d mulher? pq bem..vc sabe como se fazem os filhos...neh? oO  
**

Sasuke: u.u' .. eu não sou ignorante ¬¬

Tenten: Candidatas não faltam e.e'

Sasuke: Ainda tenho tempo para pensar no assunto u.u'  
Não quer que eu tenha filhos com 15 anos? ¬¬'

**

* * *

-Naruto h verdade q vc ficou tao pervertido quanto o jiraya?**

Naruto: Eu? Não! _Esconde revistas porno atrás da cadeira_

Todos: o.o'

**

* * *

**

**-orochimaru, q diabo d rosto d mulher era akele q vc tava cqnd foi matar o terceiro?  
**

Orochimaru: é .. fashion?

Kankuro: Haha, piada ¬¬

Sasuke: é o que ele quer ser. U.u'

**

* * *

-gaara, algum dia na sua vida vc vai arranjar mulher? u.ú**

Sakura: Eita, obsessão por mulher o.o'

Gaara: _olha ino discretamente_

* * *

**-sasuke, oq vc axa do casal sai e sakura?  
**

Sasuke: _salta veia _ESSE IDIOTA DE NOVO?

Todos: o.o'

Sasuke: Humpf. Ele quer me substituir de todas as formas. Até com ela.

Shika: E se chegar a resultar?

Sasuke: _olha sakura _Eu mato ele, mas dessa vez, com eficácia.

**

* * *

-gaara isso na sua cara eh olheira msm ou eh soh lapis d olho? u.u**

Gaara: Eu não durmo à 15 anos … o quê que você acha?

* * *

**The Freedom Fighter1**

- Kakashi: VOcê os livros de sacanagem por ser impotente e precisar de ajuda?

Kakashi: _silêncio_

Todos: o.o' _silêncio _HAUHAUAHUAHA

Sakura: Gostei da teoria n.n

Kakashi: _continua silencioso, volta algumas horas depois com Tsunade_

Tsunade: Podem arranjar outra explicação. Essa daí não serve.

Todos: o.o'

* * *

**  
- Kakashi ainda: O penteado é por causa de alguma tribo a qual pertence? Ou foi alguma promoção em um salão recém-aberto que deixou assim?  
**

Kakashi: Na verdade foi uma mocinha. Eu disse que ela podia fazer o que quisesse comigo.

Sakura: E então?

Kakashi: Bem, ela começou pelo cabelo.

Todos: Oww …

* * *

**- Pro Shino: É possível você ter uma queda louca pelo Sai?**

Shino: ninguém gosta do Sai.

Todos: eh o.o

Tenten: Nem mesmo o Shino.

Todos: Eh ..

**

* * *

- Shino ainda: Por que você é tão calado? Figuração é o seu estilo? Ou foi porque perdeu o papel pra alguém? Lee**

Shino: O casaco é largo, mas não cabem todos os insectos. _Sai baratinha pelo canto do lábio_

Todos: YUC O.O

* * *

- Sai: POr que ser o clone substituto do Sasuke? Isso seria alguma desejo oculto de ser como ele?

**Opção A anti - NaruSasu **

Sai: Porque ele tem todas as garotas da vila na palma da mão.

**Opção B pró - NaruSasu**

Sai: Porque ele tem o direito de ir satisfazer o Naruto e eu não.

**Opção C anti - Sai**

Sai: Porque eu sou inútil, triste e sem vida. Preciso de algo para fazer.

**(PS: Dá para notar que eu odeio o Sai, certo? e.e)**

**

* * *

- Sai ainda: Por que odeia tanto o Naruto? Seria uma paixão oculta?**

Sai: Porque o Sasuke também odiava o Naruto e eu tenho que fazer tudo o que faz.

**

* * *

- Tsunade: Por que aceitou treinar a Sakura?**

Tsunade: porque a pobrezinha não ia ter vida já que o Naruto e o Sasuke estavam a ser treinados à parte.

Sakura: Hey ¬¬


	5. Capítulo do mal

**Dead Lady**

**- Sasuke, é verdade que você beijou a Sakura quando a deixou  
largada no banco, na noite em que fugiu de Konoha?  
**

Sasuke: Nem pensem que eu falo alguma coisa no meio desse mundo.

Naruto: Porquê?

Tenten: Quer dizer que aconteceu?

Ino: Sério? ç.ç

Hinata: Mesmo? o.o

Sasuke: ¬¬ $&$&&/"$!/

Todos: o.o

Sasuke: u.u' uff, pronto. Tá! Mas foi só de despedida!

Todos: _silêncio _

Sasuke: Ou, até à próxima. Idiotas de ninjas tinham que chegar ali logo u.u

**

* * *

- Tio Orochi, é verdade que você é um pedófilo e que tentou violar o Sasuke, durante os três anos de treinamento? **

Orochi: Hm, eu? O meu lindo Sasuke? Claro que não! n.n

Sasuke: Sei ¬¬ Porquê que eu tive que o expulsar do meu quarto à porrada 17 vezes?

Orochi: é, bem, fazia parte do treinamento! n.n'

* * *

- Itachi-san, qual seu truque para ter um cabelo tão bonito?

Itachi: Ow, obrigada querida. Eu uso tudo o que a cabeleireira aconselha. n.n

Sasuke: Não ter escrúpulos faz parte do aconselhamento? ¬¬

Itachi: Ela disse que o sangue humano alivia a pressão da poluição sobre o cabelo. Todos: yuc e.e'

**

* * *

- Kisame, é verdade que você gosta do Itachi e espia ele no banho? **

Kisame: Eu? Não!

Todos: ¬¬ certo …

Itachi: Eu te flagrei duas vezes fazendo isso e.e'

Kisame: hm, pronto… é só porque eu tenho obsessão por água! e.e'

**

* * *

- Gaara, como foi a experiência vida após a morte? (spoiler do manga xD) **

Gaara: É, meio chato. Você sabe que tem que ficar lá, vê a sua vida passando pela frente e dá conta que não fez nada de útil. Meio chato mesmo.

Todos: o.o'

**

* * *

- Hidan, você não sabe calar a boca durante um segundo que seja? (mais spoiler xD) **

Hidan: Eu não! Sabe, é uma doença crónica, eu acho! Mas eu posso explicar, bem simplezinho! _Bla bla bla bla bla_

Kiba: OH .. por favor, alguém que pare isto senão vamos ficar esperando até que a Lua caia da sua órbita.

* * *

**yue-chan**

**Como o shino consegue aguentar o calor com aquele casaco? De fato, será que ele consegue tomar banho? (insectos não gostam de água)!**

Shino: Banho? Que banho? Aquele negócio com água?

Todos: _se afastam para os lados opostos de shino_

* * *

**Simca-chan - Classe: Yaoi**

**- Sasuke... Qual o seu maior fetiche sobre o Naruto? Naruto de cabelos longos, curtos, ele molhado, sem camisa e molhado, corado sem camisa e molhado, nú mesmo, fantasiado, se fantasiado, qual a fantasia, seja o que for! Mais qual é? E vocês já praticaram esse fetiche? O que tem no Naruto que você tem uma tara? **

Sasuke: Hm, cabelo normal, desgrenhado, molhado, com camisa branca, meia aberta.

Naruto: o///o

Sasuke: Sim, já praticamos.

Naruto: Ele quer dizer que me atirou para chuva num dia em que eu tinha acabado de acordar e só tinha vestido uns jeans e uma camisa branca u.u'

Sasuke: A atitude idiota e inocente dele, eu acho.

* * *

- E Naruto, te pergunto as mesmas coisas anteriores sorriso inocente

Naruto: Penteado ou desgrenhado, tanto faz. De smoking. _Baba_

Sasuke: n.n

Naruto: Praticamos após o baile de Konoha ... _sonha_

Kiba: E o que você gosta mais nele? o.o

Naruto: atitude dominante n.n

* * *

- Bem, como dá pra perceber, que o Sasuke eh o ativo na relação... Tenho uma curiosidade... Naruto, você já foi o ativo alguma vez? O que você fez para o Sasuke concordar?

Naruto: O coloquei bêbado n.n

Sasuke: O QUÊÊ? Porquê que eu não lembro disso? ¬¬

Naruto: Tentei, foi tão mau e você estava tão bêbado que esqueceu. e.e'

* * *

**  
- Sasuke, você é muito ciumento? Tipo, como o Naruto é uma pessoa muito extrovertida, alegre e gosta de chamar a atenção, concerteza possui vários amigos. E concerteza ele recebe, abraços, cafunes, toques, beijos mesmo que sejam na bochexa, etc... Qual a sua reação?  
**

Sasuke: _se toca disso naquele preciso momento da pergunta, sai socando todo o mundo_

Naruto: o.o'

* * *

**  
- Agora, Naruto, Você é ciumento? O Sasuke não é o exemplo de simpatia(vamos ser sinceros... não dá pra olhar pra ele sem ficar com dor de barriga da carranca q ele carrega u.u), mais é assediado diariamente, tanto pela sakura, ino, etc... Qual a sua reação?**

Naruto: Eu ignoro porque tenho total confiança nele n.n

Naruto interior: Eu chuto, catuco e berro com elas nos meus sonhos para aliviar a pressão.

* * *

- Naruto e Sasuke... VOcês já fizeram "aquilo", em lugares públicos? Tipo, banheiros de restaurantes, cinemas, aviões, salas de aula desertas, no escritório da Hokage, etc. Vocês já foram flagrados?

Sasuke: Você tem uma imaginação muito activa não? _sorri maleficamente_

Naruto: Banheiros sim, cinemas não—

Sasuke: Só porque você não consegue ficar calado.

Naruto: Escritório já também, flagrados só só pela Sakura, mas ela se juntou a nós. n.n

Sakura: _cora_

* * *

- Naruto e Sasuke, vocês já fizeram, "aquilo" com um de vocês transformados no Sexy no Jutso? Como foi? Já fizeram os dois com Kage Bushins? Tipo, cada bushin fazendo uma coisa... Se fizeram, como foi?

Sasuke: Já, uma vez, com o naruto transformado.

Naruto: É frustrante e.e'

Sasuke: Hum, o segundo não. Mas vamos tentar e logo falamos. n.n

* * *

**  
- Kakashi, você já desconfiava do relacionamento deles? Se desconfiava, quando começou? Qual a sua opnião sobre esse relacionamento?  
**

Kakashi: Não desconfiava n.n

Sasuke: Idiota ¬¬'

Kakashi: Eu acho que eles ficam bonitinhos os dois e deixam a Sakura para mim e para o "Come, come paradise" o que é ótimo n.n

Sakura: hey ¬¬

* * *

**  
- Sakura... Depois que você soube que o Naruto era namorado do Sasuke... Você não tentou nenhum ato assassino? Se tentou... Quanto tempo o Naruto ficou no hospital? Já que é difícil imaginar o Sasuke defendendo o Naruto desse modo.**

Sakura: Claro que tentei o.o

Naruto: Quanto tempo fiquei …? Da 1ª, 2ª, 3ª, 4ª, 5ª, 6ª, 7ª ou da 8ª vez? O.o

* * *

**Carol Freitas**

**- Gaara, você admite que ama a ino?  
**

Gaara: Respondida.

Naruto: Apesar de ninguém acreditar em mim ¬¬

**

* * *

- Shika, o que você acha do casal gaara/ino? **

Shika: Uh, pobre Gaara, boa sorte Ino? o.o

Ino: Ow, admite que você me ama n.n

Shika: Ino, acredite ou não, universo não depende de você nem gira a sua volta.

Ino: Você está chamando a minha mãe de mentirosa?

* * *

- Neji, é verdade que voce gosta da hinata?

Neji: Por favor, ela é minha prima u.u' Sem falar que ela é chata e inoportuna. ¬¬

Hinata: Niaa? ç.ç

Neji: Oh, Hinata chorando … que novidade ¬¬

Todos: o.o'

Tenten: Neji, hehe, não está exagerando? n.n'

Neji: Lee venha aqui para eu poder dar-lhe porrada.

Lee: Porquê eu?

Neji: Porque eu estou STRESSADO!

* * *

**Mari Sushi**

**- Sasuke-Teme, me responda, você é bonito (mas...VC É MUITO CHATO!), obviamente é rico, era um dos melhores da turma, tem um fãn club, ou seja, tem tudo que um garoto com sanidade mental gostaria de ter, mas me responda uma coisa,vc é gay?Ah!Não venha com a conversinha esparrapada!Vc largou tudo isso so pra ir com o tio Orochi-Kun, que é um clone do Michael Jackson, com a besteira de "eu quero matar meu irmão, pq ele matou meu pais e bla bla bla".TEnha dó!**

Sasuke: Não, não sou ¬¬

Naruto: Eh, é mesmo! o.o Orochi ser clone de Michael Jackson!

Todos: o.o owww

Sasuke: Explicado o mau gosto por música u.u

* * *

**  
- Hinata, pq vc prefere o Itachi?  
**

Hinata: porque, porque eu gosto do cabelo dele x///x

Itachi: oww n.n

Sasuke: ¬¬

**

* * *

- Itachi, que tal depois desse joguinho da verdade a gente sair? Sabe tenho umas "coisinhas" pra te mostrar!(SIm!É no mal sentido mesmo!) **

Itachi: Claro que sim! Hora e lugar? n.n

Sasuke: atiradiço ¬¬

* * *

**- Sai, como vc sabe q "os paises de baixo" do Naruto é pequeno?A proposito, todo "pais de baixo" de oriental é pequeno né?Então se o dele é o de vcs também são, não?  
**

Sai: Nós tomamos banho junto n.n

Todos: o.o'

Naruto: Não no mau sentido ¬¬

Todos: owww …

Meninos: _olham sasuke_

Kiba: pelo menos um de nós não parece tão oriental assim no banho.

Meninos: eh u.u

**

* * *

- Kakashi a onde eu compro o Icha Icha Paradise?**

Kakashi: Só encomendando. n.n

* * *

- Tio Orochi-Kun vc é irmão gemio do Michael Jackson?

Sasuke: Nem o orochimaru merece essa comparação u.u

Todos: eh e.e'

Orochi: ç.ç eh! Não somos nada parentes! Só irmãos. e.e

Todos: o.o'

**

* * *

- Itachi, sabia q se seu irmão deixar seu cabelo crescer e fazer aqueles dois risquinhos q vc tem na cara vcs ficam gemios?Vc pode usar isso como pretesto pra alguma coisa.**

Itachi: Oww .. eu gosto de você. Boas técnicas. Discutimos pormenores ao jantar senhorita n.n

**

* * *

- Hinata, sem querer ofender, mas...Como vc aguenta seus colegas de time?Oka, oka, eu gosto deles, mas eles parecem ser muitos nojentos!Um chera a cachorro (imagina quando chover!)e o outro é um quartel de insentos anbulantes.Sinceramente, vc é muito corajosa!**

Hinata: Nia, eu … tenho um olfacto estranho desde criança. Cheiro de cachorro molhado não incomoda, e Shino, bem, é útil, suponho e.e'

* * *

**- Sakura vc te orgulho proprio?Serio, não se irrite!Vc vive rastejando no pé do Sasuke e ele nem sabe seu sobrenome direito!Pelo amor de Deus, casa com o Lee e seja feliz!  
**

Sakura: _silêncio_

Naruto: nia, a menina era boa advogada não? o.o

Sasuke: eh o.o'

Kakashi: é normal que isso aconteça! O sasuke sempre foi o bonito.

Sakura: E eu?

Kakashi: A inteligente.

Naruto: E eu?

Kakashi: o "outro".

* * *

**- Lee, vc é um cara muito legal!Eu chorei no dia em q o Gaara de um pau em vc.Me encina o fogo da juventude?**

Lee: SIMMM –O-

Sakura: Alguém realmente quer aprender essa coisa? e.e'

Gaara: _lembra o dia, sorri_

* * *

**- Neji, um dia desse eu fiz um teste no Quizilla e nele deu q vc seria meu escravo, bem, que tal começarmos hoje?Olha eu quero q vc limpe minha casa depois te passo o resto da programação, pode ser?**

Neji: Você tá doida por acaso? O.o

* * *

**- Neji, a Tenten te ama e Tenten o Neji te ama, pronto, agora eu quero 50 contos de cada por ter ajudado!  
**

Neji: _silêncio_

Tenten: _silêncio_

Neji: Você sabe, claro, que eu agora vou ter que a matar.

* * *

**- Shika, ja q vc é um genio, me enscine a jogar Strip Poker?  
**

Temari: _prepara leque_

Lee: Por favor gente, tentem não matar os convidados!

Temari: _esconde leque _que vergonha gente! Atacar os convidados? Que má educação!

Todos: ¬¬'

Temari: Pronto, pronto. Eu resolvo isso de outra forma. _Amarra shika. _Assunto resolvido. n.n

Shika: _foge_

Temari: oh, eu sabia que ele ia fugir! PORQUÊ? PORQUÊ QUE EU NÃO LHE PARTI AS PERNAS?

* * *

**- É só impressão minha ou só eu notei q o Gaara não tem sombrancelha?**

Todos: _olham gaara_

Tenten: Éee

Kiba: Mo estranho o.o

Gaara: ¬¬

* * *

**- Temari eu acho sei cabelo muito legal! Não acho ele esquisito, acho original. Vc tem mais estilos de cabelos originais?**

Temari: Ow. Com isso até posso esquecer o incidente do Shika n.n  
Tenho um catálogo deles! –o-

* * *

**- Alguem sabia q Tenten é nome de Panda chines?Ela ate parece um panda!Tem os dois coquis fofos, a blusinha chinesa, so não tem cabelo branco...  
**

Tenten: Oww .. que adorável n.n

* * *

**  
**

**- Gaara pq vc não tem sombracelhas?**

Gaara: Pela mesma razão que você não tem 18 filhos. (eu sinceramente espero e.e)

* * *

**- Kankuro vc ficaria mais bonito sem essa toca e essas pinturas no rosto, acho q ate chamaria mais atenção das garotas!E roxo não é sua cor!Continuando, então pq vc continua com essa maquiagem?Ah ja entendi!Vc é traveco, mas não quer assumir!**

Kankuro:Qual é o problema com vocês mulheres? Gostam de me torturar? Huh? Porque vocês me torturam?

Sakura: Qual das perguntas você quer que nós respondamos primeiro? n.n

* * *

**- Sabe, hoje eu tava vendo uma fanart yaoi NaruSasu e nela o Naruto dissia "Estou gravido Sasuke-kun!".Agora me respondam como isso foi possivel?  
**

Sasuke: Eu que sei? O.o'

Shika: Mistério da vida e.e'

* * *

**- Ino vc fica melhor de cabelo curto e solto, por insiste com o cabelo comprido?  
**

Ino: Ah, eu e o Shika fizemos uma promessa sobre o cabelo comprido: nós prometemos que enquanto estivermos na equipe vamos manter o cabelo comprido para irritar o Chouji porque o cabelo dele pára de crescer quando atinge os 25 cm n.n

Chouji: O meu segredo mortal ç.ç

Shika: Vamos rever um ponto tá? Não há nenhum "nós". Nunca houve um "nós". Na verdade, sem "eu" nem haveria um "você"!!

* * *

**- Tio Orochi-Kun, se tentou da uns pega no Sasuke?**

Orochi: Oww.. eu? Tentar algo contra o meu companheiro?

Sasuke: Vamos pôr algo em concreto. Eu não sou o seu parceiro. Sou o seu tratador, como no zoo.

* * *

**- Tsunade vc só treinou a Sakura pq ela não ter alto confiança, amor proprio, ser uma inutil que so fica chorando e berrando, né?**

Sakura: Porque você me odeia? ç.ç

Tsunade: Respondida também e.e'

* * *

**- Hinata o Naruto não te nota, ele é um caso perdido, então q tal esquecer ele e fugir com o Itachi?Cara ele é muito mais gostoso q o Naruto Oõ' Mas caso vc queira fugir com ele, fuga depois do meu encontro com o mesmo, oka?**

Itachi: Isso, vamos Hinata?

Hinata: Nia, eu .. não.

Sasuke: deixa ela, seu pervertido ¬¬

* * *

**- Alguem sabia q uchiha é um tipo de leque? Pra quem disse q nunca viu um uchiha é igual o simbolo das costas do Teme (Sasuke).**

Todos: Owww o.o

* * *

**- Naruto a Hinata te ama, agora poderia levantar esse traseiro cheio de ramem e ir lasca logo um beijo nela?Quero 50 contos de cada um, oka?**

Naruto: _dorme_

Hinata: _desmaia_


	6. Capítulo longo

**0Dany0**

**- nha pro sasuke...vc já adimitiu pro nruto que o ama? #olhinhas brilhando#**

Sasuke: Oficialmente? Não.

Naruto: Tem muitas formas de admitir que ama alguém não só pelas palavras mas pelos actos, pelo carinho que possui por você e assim …

Tenten: Hm, você realmente quer que ele se declare não quer?

Naruto: sim ç.ç

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx**

**-Todos:  
Vcs nom acham q SasuNaru é TREMENDAMENTE óbvio? 3  
**

Todos: Eh e.e' dependendo do dia …

Naruto: Que dia é hoje?

Sasuke: O dia mais longo da minha vida. _Afunda na cadeira_

**

* * *

-Todos:  
Pq ninguém gosta do Sai? **

Flash Back – Algumas horas atrás …

Sai: Hey gente!

Temari: Oww … vida._Se levanta_

Sai: Isso é uma arma da sua bolsa ou você está só feliz por me ver?

Temari: Na verdade .. é uma arma.

Sai: o quê? Agora vai disparar contra mim?

Temari: Sim, estava pensando nisso.

Sai: Você não pode fazer isso! Eu sou uma figura importante nessa história.

Tenten: Infelizmente, ele tem uma certa razão.

Temari: _dispara_

Tenten: Hey! Porque você fez isso? o.o'

Temari: Porque ele é insignificante, idiota, parvo, estúpido, pateta, estulto, ignaro, burro, besta, ignorante, néscio, imbecil, bobo—

Tenten: Eh, tem razão, a gente arranja um substituto.

* * *

**  
-Lee:  
Pq vc usa collant? x3**

Lee: Porque faz parte do uniforme do Gai sensei, que representa toda a juventude.

Neji: Uh, Lee … ninguém na "juventude" usa collant.

Tenten: A não ser com saia.

Neji: Chiu, não faça sugestões! ¬¬

Lee: Ah, isso é porque são todos desactualizados.

Neji: Sei … e.e'

* * *

-Sasu e Naru:  
Pq o Sasu é sempre o ativo? Pq o Naru-chan tbm nom tem iniciativa?

Sasuke: Porque ele acha sempre que é muito cedo, mas depois …

Naruto: Chiu! ¬¬

* * *

**  
-Hinata:  
Pq vc nom dexa o Naru-chan com o Sasu e fica com o Neji? x3  
**

Neji: Eu vou dar uma pista: PORQUE EU SOU PRIMO DELA!

**

* * *

-Todos:  
Vcs nom acham q o Gaara tem um visu sadomaso? x3 **

Todos: Tem e.e'

Gaara: ¬¬

Tenten: Você não pode negar!

Shika: Segundo a constituição, até pode falar o que quiser, quando quiser.

Gaara: O meu visual é … hm, único.

Naruto: O meu também!

Todos: Cale a boca Naruto ¬¬

Naruto: Mas o Shika disse que todo o mundo tinha o direito de falar!

Shika: Eu tenho direitos, o Gaara tem direitos, nós temos direitos. Você tem direitos porque os animais têm direitos.

* * *

**The Freedom Fighter1**

**- Orochima: O que acha de Voldemort e Rabicho, do Harry POtter? Nota-se alguma semelhança entre você e Kabuto. Seria proposital? Todos sabem que Rabicho adora segurar a varinha do Tio Voldie.**

Orochimaru: Eu não entendo a vossa obsessão por cobras e varinhas e tudo o que seja comprido. Mas isso não é comigo, mas sim com o autor. U.u'

**

* * *

- Orochima ainda: Vc e Kabuto parecem ser o tipo que brincam de mestre e submetido... É uma relação sado-maso? Ou estaria mais para orgia, envolvendo os seus seguidores? **

Orochimaru: Isso depende muito: do humor, da quantidade de seguidores… sabe, depois da guerra mais de metade morre, fica difícil ter uma relação abrangente.

**

* * *

**

**- Naruto: POr que diabos você picha as estátuas dos pobres velhinhos hokages? Tem alguma coisa contra velhinhos? anotando essa. Depois eu mando a resposta pra associação de geriatria que pensa em processá-lo  
**

Naruto: Eu? Nãooo! _(esconde imagem com dardos de um dos hokages) entra associação de geriatria com armas, cobras venenosas e tigres, pega naruto. _

Sasuke: _se levanta _Conhecendo-o provavelmente merece tudo o que vocês estão prestes a fazer mas esta é o nosso estúdio e nós temos regras acerca de cobras venenosas, tigres e grandes armas.

* * *

**- Shino: Manias a parte, fiquei sabendo que você se excita vendo filme de insetos cruzando... Isso seria por que tem desejos secretos de fazer com uma "inseta"?**

Kiba: Isso quer dizer "mulher disfarçada de insecto"? É que eu acho mesmo que ele tentou. Mas com um jutsu para encolher o.o'

Shino:_ Silêncio_

* * *

**- Jiraya: Você só depravou o Naruto em teoria ou na prática também?  
**

**Opção A – NaruHina**

Hinata: _aponta (timidaemente) o canhão a jiraya_

Jiraya: Teoria O.O

**Opção B – NaruSasu**

Sasuke: _aponta canhão violentamente a jiraya e o persegue por 200 milhas_

Jiraya: Teoria O.O

**Opção C – NaruSaku**

Sakura: _aponta canhão a jiraya mas muda de ideia e volta pra tentar o sasuke_

Jiraya: Teoria O.O

* * *

**- Tsunade: Criar a Sakura seria uma tendência como a do tiozinho de Papa to kiss in the dark? (ou seja, pra comer depois de grande?)  
**

Tsunade: não comento ¬¬

**Kakashi: O que Obito significou pra você?**

Kakashi: O mesmo que Naruto significa para o Sasuke. _deprime_

Sasuke: Tão pouco assim? o.o'

Naruto: ¬¬'

Sakura: quer ficar sozinho?

Kakashi: Não.

Naruto: Quer chorar?

Kakashi: Não.

Sasuke: Quer ir atirar as coisas da Ino pela janela?

Ino: hey!

Tenten: O bichinho tá deprimido!

Ino: uh u.u'

Kakashi: Hum ...espere … não ..

* * *

**- Kakashi ainda: Você poderia fazer uma propagando aqui sobre por que você seria o par adequado para a SAkura? Aproveita q estou te dando uma força!  
**

Kakashi: Porque eu trataria muito bem dela, nada de desprezo como uns e outros, sou muito bem pago …

Todos: sim?

Kakashi: AH, pró diabo com isso! Porque eu mostrava a você o que estava por baixo da minha máscara!

Sakura: Sério? o.o' Vamos! n.n

Sasuke: Não era só o que estava por baixo da máscara que ele ia mostrar! Nem pense kakashi ¬¬

* * *

**- Itachi: Fiquei sabendo que Sasuke uma vez urinou em seu xampu. Diga-me: qual foi a sensação de lavar os cabelos com urina do seu irmão mais novo?**

Itachi: O QUÊÊÊ?

Sasuke: O quê que foi? Foi só uma brincadeirinha.

Itachi: Assassinar um clã é uma brincadeirinha, urinar no meu xampú é uma tragédia!

Naruto: o.o' Você tem as suas prioridades um pouquinho trocadas.

* * *

**- Itachi ainda: Você já pensou na possibilidade de cometer incesto?  
**

Itachi: Quando é que eu NÃO pensei nisso? n.n

Sasuke: Prevertido ¬¬

Ino: Mais um concorrente pelo Sasuke o.o Eu vou morrer! Eu vou morrerrrrrrrrrrrr!

Tenten: Você não vai morrer! Para você morrer seria preciso uma bala de prata e uma estaca.

* * *

**- Tayuya: Tu és sapata? De onde tirou aquele jeitão de homem?**

Tayuya: Do correio ¬¬

* * *

**Lord Zero X**

**- Kakashi, Sasuke e Itachi quandoos seus olhos giram na ora de usar o Sharingan vocês ficam com vertigem?  
**

Temari: Pô, você não morre mesmo, bicho chato ¬¬

Tenten: eh u.u'

Sasuke: Não o.o'

Itachi: Eu fico com—_todo o mundo tapa a boca dele_

Sakura: Rating da fic! Cuidado ¬¬

Itachi: Fico com cócega! Credo, gente, vocês só têm pensamentos cruéis hein?

Todos: ¬¬'

Kakashi: Eu fico, mas só se for depois do almoço e.e'

**

* * *

**

**- Naruto porque você só como Ramen?  
**

Sasuke: _aparece vestido de cientista em frente de um quadro com o corpo do naruto. _Porque o corpo do Naruto subsiste basicamente no Ramen, qualquer substância alheia a esses ingredientes é considerada nociva e pode causar algo … o que nós não sabemos visto que as vezes que ele comeu algo ALÉM do ramen o episódio tava longo demais para completar a cena. Ah, é por isso também que o cérebro dele é pouco capacitado.

Todos: owww … o.o

* * *

**- Sakura o que você usa parra lustrar sua testa?  
**

Ino: hauahuahaua

Sakura: ¬¬ nada. _chega moço do bowling e senta. _

Moço: Ela usa o mesmo que nós para polir as bolas. Vem sempre lá pedir, todos os sábados.

Todos: o.o'

Temari: E você é?

Moço: Ninguém … sou um infeliz. Sabem qual a maior tragédia da minha vida.

Ino: Esses sapatos de bowling?

Moço: Não, o facto de--- _sasuke joga kunai e acerta na perna, moço desmaia._

Tenten: Ow, porque que você fez isso ao bichinho?

Sasuke: Hm, sei lá!

* * *

**- Tenten é verdade que a Disney esta de prossesando pelo fato da sua silueta de sua cabeça ser identica ao logo tipo sela?  
**

Tenten: ¬¬ não.

Ino: Haha, pobrezinha, é mesmo idêntica!

Tenten: ino, se você está aqui, quem está gerindo o inferno?

* * *

**- Orochimaru ja que pode trocar de corpo porque você tem que ficar sempre com essa cara de cobra?**

Orochimaru: Porque é a fantasia do Kabuto.

* * *

**- Você tem ligação com o Lord Voldemort da serie de livros Harry Potter?**

Orochimaru: Eh, somos bons amigos … de vez em quando sabotamos alguma série juntos ou algum anime. Realmente, depende.

**

* * *

**

**- Hinata porque é tão timita?  
**

Hinata: Hm, é, porque eu sou assim? e.e'

Temari: Personalidade, quer o quê? u.u'

* * *

**- Naruto como é possivel você aprender a usar jutsus de Rank S como o Rasengan e oKage Bhusin em pouquisimo tempo e ter falhado 3 vezes para se tornar ninja?**

Naruto: Sei lá o.o

Sasuke: Eu realmente acho que isso supera a imaginação de qualquer um.

* * *

**- Temari como é a vida na sua casa com seus irmão? Quem manda você ou o Gaara?**

Shika: Hm, interessante, preciso fazer uma visita à vossa vila.

Temari: ótimo, pode ficar na nossa casa.

Shika: Verdade?

Temari: Sim!

Shika: Não estou interessado.

Temari: Eu não perguntei se você estava interessado.

Shika: Táa o.o'

* * *

**- Quem é mais burro o Naruto ou o Hidan?**

Meninas: Naruto.

Meninos: Hidan.

Neji: Conflito de ideias.

Tenten: Não dá para saber.

Todos: Eh …

* * *

**- Garotas o que acharam do Chouji depois de usar aquele jutsu suicida que fez ele ficar bem magro?  
**

Temari: O Chouji sempre será o Chouji e.e'

Meninas: É u.u'

* * *

**- Chouji você não tem plobremas cardiacos por ter tanta gordura no corpo?  
**

Chouji: Eu? não! _sorri, coração para. Chouji dá pancadinha e volta a trabalhar de novo. _

Todos: o.o'

Chouji: Ah, isso? é só quando ele decide pedir por bolinhos com mais gordura.

Todos: e.e'

* * *

**- Kabuto sabia que você que seu nome significa besouro?  
**

Todos: Owww o.o

Shino: Oww … _sorri_

Kabuto: Deus, porquê que você me odeia? ç.ç

* * *

**- Kiba, Lee, Shino e Kankurou como se sentem sendo os unicos personagens que nunca ficam com ninguem nas fics(condanto as Yaois)?  
**

Kiba: Eu já fiquei com a Hinata o.o

Lee: Eu já fiquei com a Tenten, Sakura e mesmo Neji.

Neji: Yuc e.e'

Shino e Kankurou: Humilhados ç.ç

Kankurou: Há! Pelo menos você não vai entrar no céu! Deus observa tudo!

Ino: o quê? Deus está sempre me observando? Oh meu Deus! Eu sou pecadora ... e Deus é pervertido.

* * *

**- konohamaru como se sente sendo um personagem que quase nunca aparece?**

Todos: Quem? O.o'

* * *

**- Tsunade rola um boato na Internet que diz que você usou um jutsu de viagem no tempo e se tornou literalmente a MÃE de toda a Konoha, isso é verdade?**

Kankuro: Haha! Achei a maneira de ser popular! _Chega vestido de bichinho de hip hop .. (hip hoper? xDD)_

Todos: okayyy …… o.o'

Kankuro: O que foi?

Todos: Nada e.e'

Naruto: Gente … _tsunade levanta lentamente_

Tenten: Você está meio estranho.

Naruto: gente, que tal uma atenção? _Tsunade fecha os olhos_

Neji: Uh, acho que isso não ajuda muito na popularidade.

Kankuro: E o que você sabe de popularidade? Você é o 7º mais popular!

Neji: isso já é muito bom! Sakura foi menos popular ainda!

Naruto: Gente, sério … _Tsunade cerra os punhos_

Sasuke: O Naruto perdeu o primeiro lugar para mim por uns 1000 votos, e só ganhou por 200 ao kakashi no segundo lugar.

Naruto: Gente! _os olhos de tsunade começam a arder_

Temari: Cala a boca naruto. Já sabemos que você perdeu.

Iruka: há! Eu fui 4º! Bem posicionado para quem só aparece de lá em vez!

Sakura: Lá isso é!

Naruto: GENTE! _tsunade começa a tremer … _

Todos: O QUE FOI?

Naruto: ELA VAI EXPLODIR!

Todos: HAAAA! _Escondem atrás das cadeiras – tsunade explode gritando qualquer coisa sobre "não ser uma vagabunda"_

Kiba: Estamos feitos.

Kankuro: Oh! Então! Tem que fazer isso com mais hip hop, mais batida! Você sabe!

Kiba: Estamos feitos! Yo ..

Kankuro: Isso mesmo!

Todos: ¬¬'

* * *

**AnimeStar360**

**Para o Kakashi:  
-Kakashi,o que você acha dos casais yaoi NaruKaka,Sasukaka?**

Kakashi: Uh … são uma nova forma de explorar o "come, come paradise?" e.e'  
Mas prefiro o Sasuke-kun, para interessados n.n

Sasuke: Yuc ¬¬

Naruto: Se fosse a você me assustava!

Sasuke: ¬¬'

Naruto: tem certeza que não está assustado Sasuke?

Sasuke: Você pode me tentar o quanto quiser. Eu não podia me importar menos.

* * *

**-Quando você começou a ler a literatura de sacanagem?**

Kakashi: hm, encontrei um livro artístico desses no chão quando uma senhora estava mandando as coisas do marido pela janela da casa por ele a ter traído, desde aí, nunca larguei. n.n

* * *

**-É possovel rolar alguma coisa entre vc e a Kurenai?**

Sasuke: Desde que seja humano, tem sempre possibilidade com o Kakashi.

Kakashi: Claro que é possível!

Kurenai: nem vem ¬¬

* * *

**-Você ja teve vontade de ter filhos? (huehuehuehuehue essa foi cruel!)**

Kakashi: TER, não. FAZER, sim.

* * *

**Para Kurenai:  
-Esses seus olhos são vermelhos de verdade ow são lentes?**

Kurenai: São mesmo vermelhos.

* * *

**Meygan Kaname**

**- É verdade que Sasuke prefere mulheres de cabelo comprido?**

Naruto: Pfff .. você realmente gosta de mulher?

Sasuke: Você não tem mais ninguém para irritar? Amigos? Senseis? Répteis venenosos?

Kiba: Ligue para a NASA. Acho que se conseguem pôr um homem na lua conseguem pôr uma mulher no Sasuke.

Sasuke: continuando … ¬¬ … sim, prefiro.

Ino: Vou fazer extensões –o- Adeus Sasuke! _sai acenando _Adieu, Adieu para você e você e você e você.

* * *

**- E Itachi, qual a preferência do cabelo?**

Itachi: Como o do meu irmãozinho n.n

Sasuke: ¬¬

Ino: Voltei!

Neji: Você saiu?

Ino: ¬¬ Bem, a loja de sorvetes estava fechada.

Tenten: Você não ia fazer extensões?

Ino: Eh, mas essa estava fechada também.

Shika: _chega com Ino _Como podem eles NÃO estar abertos? Todo o mundo é maluco como você e quer sorvete ás 3 da manha, eles deveriam estar abertos!

Sasuke: Hm, está realmente ficando tarde e.e'

* * *

**- Ainda com cabelo, como fazem para ficar com aqueles penteados estranhos?**

Sasuke: É um anime, tem sempre penteados estranhos.

* * *

**- Porque são poucos os ninjas que usam o proitetor de Konoha na testa? E que lugares bizarros são aqueles de se por o protetor?**

Tsunade: Porque poucos são os que têm poder de entrar nesse lugares. O resto, é segredo.

* * *

**- A Sakura quer ser médica-nin, e as outras garotas? Já decidiram deixar de ser inúteis e ter uma profissão?**

Tenten: INÚTEIS? _Pega armas, acerta na convidada._

Ino: Ow! Funeral! Que ótimo! Preciso de encontrar alguma coisa negra.

Temari: O seu coração conta?

Ino: Não ¬¬

Hinata: Eu – eu não sei o que quero ser mas, talvez ..

Temari: Ah, cala a boca menina, você sabe que vai herdar tudo do seu pai e não fazer nada da vida. Eu vou trabalhar como ANBU para o meu irmãozinho hokage.

Ino: eu vou continuar o negócio de florista com a minha mãe, ou com o Shika.

Tenten: ANBU também. Ou no departamento do organização social da vila.

* * *

**- Porque Neji e Tenten não quiseram usar "o modelito fashion" que Gai e Lee usam?**

Neji: Porque nós temos algum juízo u.u'

Tenten: ao contrário de uns e outros e.e' _olha lee e gai se abraçando _.. Yuc u.u'

Lee: Eu vou rezar o máximo para que vocês usem! ç.ç

Kiba: _levanta da cadeira _tudo bem, mas eu tenho que ir no banheiro. _Tropeçano Lee, de joelhos, rezando. _Lee, você sabe que eu respeito a sua religião, mas um desses dias alguém ainda se vai magoar!

Lee: Lamento ç.ç

Kiba: _chega na casa de banho dos meninos e encontra Ino. _hahuaha .. ino .. num banheiro masculino! Cresceu-lhe algo que só os homens têm? Haahha

Ino: não, e a você, cresceu?

Kiba: Hahaha … haa … haha … ei, espere!

* * *

**- Existe a possibilidade de Kiba x Hinata?  
**

Kiba: espero que sim! n.n

Hinata: i///i niaa

Tenten: ah! Parece que ela não está muito interessada. Pelo Naruto …

Kiba: Diga algo que eu não saiba.

Tenten: Quando tinha cinco anos matei o gato da minha prima porque ele estava brincando com o meu rolo de lã.

Kiba: Humpf..

Tenten: Quê? Você já sabia?

* * *

**- E a de Ino x Chouji?**

Chouji: uh? _Olha ino_

Ino: querido, se enxergue! _Coloca batom e olha temari. _Esse batom me faz parecer um palhaço?

Temari: Não, barbie .. faz você parecer uma prostituta que se dá exclusivamente a palhaços.

* * *

**- É verdade quem quando mais novos, Orochimaru gostava de Jiraya?  
**

Kankuro: Orochimaru gosta de tudo quanto é homem. Ou parecido com homem … ou … sei lá o que esse bicho é!

Jiraya: ¬¬

* * *

**- Depois que o noivo lá da Tsunade morreu, ela arrumou alguém afinal, ou não?**

Tsunade: Não, não arrumei ninguém. Eu estava ajudando as necessidades das pessoas.

Naruto: Você não ajuda ninguém. ¬¬

Tsunade: é claro que eu ajudo nas necessidades das pessoas! Por acaso eu sou uma delas!

* * *

**- E a Shizune? É uma mera figurante? Ela vai ter vida social um dia?**

Shizune: É, não sei! A vida aqui em konoha tem muita personagem e competição! Não sei se alguma vez …

Sasuke: Terá um papel minimamente significativo?

Shizune: Err .. isso.

Sasuke: Eu compreendo.

Shizune: Oww .. obrigada.

Naruto: Eu não percebi e.e' Explica você Sasuke!

Sasuke: Eu também não percebi.

Shizune: mas ... Porque você diz "eu compreendo"?

Sasuke: oiça, quando eu digo "eu compreendo", não quer dizer que eu concordo, nem que eu entendo, nem sequer quer dizer que eu estou ouvindo.

Shizune: Então porque você diz isso?

Sasuke: Porque faz as pessoas _coff_ felizes _coff_.

Shizune: Isso é muito querido mas quando falar comigo eu prefiro que diga a verdade. Sinto-me muito melhor do que ouvir mentiras.

Sasuke: Eu compreendo.

* * *

**Sakiy Skuld**

**o Haku é homem ou mulher? (disseram no anime que é homem..mas tenho minhas duvidas oõ)**

Haku: SOU ESPADA! _Vê rato, foge_

Naruto: Uh? O.o'

Sasuke: Também tenho as minhas dúvidas.


	7. Capítulo longo do M

**Aquarius no Kitsune-chan**

**- para os garotos: O que eles usam, cueca ou Samba-canção? 8D  
**

Sasuke: Samba-canção.

Neji: Samba-canção.

Gaara: Samba-canção.

Kankuro: cueca

Itachi: Samba-canção.

Kiba: cueca.

Shino: cueca.

Shika: Samba-canção.

Naruto: cueca

Lee: Tanga!

Meninos: o.o'

* * *

**nana**

**- saku-chan jah q eles são seus companheiros de times se fosse pra escolher qual desses casais seriao  
a: sai/naru  
b: sasu/naru  
c: sasu/sai**

Sakura: Uh, SasuNaru, eles pelo menos iam parecer fofos juntos.

Tenten: n.n'

Temari: Tenten, não cansa de ser feliz? ¬¬'

Tenten: Não n.n

Temari: quando dispararam na mãe do Bambi, você achou um momento triste?

Tenten: Tenho certeza que ela está montada por cima de uma bela lareira numa bonita casa.

Temari: Sei e.e'

* * *

**P/ Saku-Chan : jah persebeu q o povo q msm te chamando de inútil te coloca com uma coleção imença de meninos, pra flar a verdade eu jah vi fincs de vc com tds os garotos (TODOS MSM)de naruto , jah v i ateh finc de vc com o oro-baka, entaum se eu fosse vc deixava o sasuke de lado e ficava ou com o gaara-kun ou com itachi-senpai...**

Sakura: Mas não é só trocar assim! Eu não sou a porquinha.

Ino: ¬¬ sua chata.

Sakura: Você tem o gaara ¬¬ Pense nisso.

Ino: a minha cabeça está cheia!

Sakura: Parabéns minha querida, chama-se a isso pensar

* * *

P/ Tema-chan: se vc e o shika fossem fazer "aquilo" qm ficaria por cima ??

Temari: Eu.

Shika: Eu.

Temari: Eu. ¬¬

Shika: Eu. ¬¬

Temari: Eu. E pergunta era para mim.

Shika: Eu. E eu posso responder.

Temari: Eu. Minha pergunta!

Shika: Eu. Minha relação!

Temari: Eu. Nossa relação!

Shika: Eu. Minha pergunta!

Temari: Eu. Minha!

Shika: Eu. Minha!

Todos: o.o' okay …

**

* * *

P/ Naruto-kun : qr sair comigo?? se as meinas de konoha naum te qrem, eu qro sim... **

Naruto: Ow, uma admiradora –o-

Sasuke: Pfff … coitada.

Naruto: Pode começar. Insulte-me como você sempre faz!

Sasuke: Demasiado fácil .. só quando você menos esperar.

* * *

**- Eu qria saber tb se tds os garotos de naruto são bichas ou tem algum problema com mulheres... sabe eles so pensam em treinar neh, mas as garotas pensam em treinar e ter vida social (namorar,sair,etc) ou seja os meninos preferem ficar se agarrando numa batalha a se divertirem com as meninas ... os únicos "machos" de verdade são o kakashi-sensei e o jiraya, mas esses ultrapassam os limites...  
**

Kiba: err … nós temos prioridades, é diferente!

Naruto: Nós podemos tentar arranjar um compromisso com as meninas acerca das idades de namoro!

Sasuke: Por acaso pareço francês?

**

* * *

- do msm assunto: Se as meninas de konoha naum sacaram até agora q os garotos são froxos , entaum deixem eles e vaum procurar um lugar cheio de gatos disponíveis, tipo a akatsuki  
(tenho certeza q eles vaum gostar de ter outra companhia tirando a deidara q nem se sabe se eh mulher -.-) **

Sakura: Err .. de preferência um local com gente normal, um grupo não constituído por serial killers … com sexos indistinguíveis e pessoas que perdem membros em cada batalha.

Ino: Sem falar da roupinha deles!

Meninas: eh!

* * *

**Mari-sakura-chan**

**- Neji por que seu cabelo nunca se solta, nem mesmo quando você corre? E por que quando vc tava morrendo ele se solto?**

Neji: Pelo calor do momento, fica mais chique acabar de cabelo solto. Eu que sei? ¬¬'

Temari: No mundo real isso não acontecia!

Naruto: Quando e onde é que esse "mundo real" acontece? O.o

**

* * *

- Tenten a mesma pergunta do Neji pra você. Como pode seu cabelo nunca se soltar, a xuquinha não fica frouxa? **

Naruto: Ups.

Tenten: ups?

Naruto: Eh, alguém viu a chave do estúdio?  
Todos: O QUÊ?

Naruto: Uh…

Sasuke:Eu estou falando sério, se você perdeu aquela chave vai pagar bem caro!

Naruto: Eu não a perdi .. Simplesmente não encontro .. é diferente sabe?

Sasuke: NARUTO!

Naruto: pronto! Pronto, vou procurar … ou explodimos o estúdio!

Tsunade: MAS É QUE NEM PENSEM! Esse estúdio é propriedade pública, ou seja, minha!

Todos: estamos feitos o.o

Tsunade: Nem por isso, tem quartos aqui. Amanhã alguém passa aqui e nos abre a porta. n.n

**

* * *

- Hinata você não fica com calor com esse seu casaco fora de epoca? **

Hinata: Hm, eu não fico não, ninjas estão habituados assim e.e' forma de treinamento.

**

* * *

- Pro Neji e pra Hinata, nunca confundiram você com zumbis ou algum tipo de assonbração, seila, nem com pessoas possuidas? por que esses olhos de vocês só indicam isso u.u **

Neji: Err .. como ei de dizer? No dia em que fomos assistir o exorcista, foi convocada uma reunião de emergência.

Hinata: que vergonha desse dia .////.

Neji: E de todos os outros da sua vida u.u'

Hinata: ç.ç

**

* * *

- Gai. você nunca teve uma namorada? **

Gai_: silêncio …_

Kiba: NUNCA? PFFFF! Hahahahahahahahahahaaaa... oh, não tem tanta piada assim.

**

* * *

- Kakashi, se o Jiraya te falasse que as publicações do Icha Icha paradise iam parar, a não ser que você tirasse sua mascara, você tiraria ela? **

Kakashi: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _Desmaia_

Tenten: _pega carta da mão dele _Eh, eu acho que ele realmente só leu que as publicações iam parar.

Kiba: Hm, se ele morrer, podemos ver por debaixo da máscara?

Todos: uuuu o-o

**

* * *

- Sasuke. você realmente nunca quis da uns pega na Sakura? **

Sasuke: Eu sei que ela me ama realmente e não quero magoá-la. Eis o problema: é que Deus deu aos homens um cérebro e um pénis. Mas não sangue suficiente para os usar ao mesmo tempo. Logo, me manter bem longe dela é o melhor.

(NOTA DA AUTORA: apoio sasusaku, amo sasusaku, dou forcinha de vez em quando ao sasunaru, mas simplesmente não posso exagerar tanto como no sasunaru que é uma relação mais "aberta")

**

* * *

- E Sakura, você nunca caiu na tentação de ficar com o Naruto? Nem pensou em usar a fama dele pra aparecer? **

Sakura: Eh, não e.e'

Tsunade: _liga para alguém para trazer a chave_

Alguém: Sim senhora hokage, vou falar com a sua assistente. _Entra na sala da hokage onde shizune está entre um monte de papeis_Posso falar com você?

Shizune:não.

Alguém: É uma emergência.

Shizune: Volte quando se tornar numa catástrofe.

Alguém: Oh, okay. Hum, senhora hokage, amanha estaremos aí. _Olha shizune ainda trabalhando… _ou depois.

Tsunade: Ou depois? O.o

**

* * *

- Hinata, você já pensou em ir numa fornodiogola ou pscicologa pra curar seu problema de gagueira e timides aguda? **

Hinata: Não n///n

* * *

**- Itachi, seu cabelo tambem nunca se soltou? Me mostra ele solto .?**

Itachi: Só se você aceitar um encontro comigo n.n

**

* * *

- Itachi, depois do seu jantar com a Mari Sushi vamos fugir juntos? E quem sabe o Neji e o Sasuke não queiram vir junto!? **

Itachi: sim n.n

Sasuke: Prestativo ¬¬'

* * *

**RaposaVermelha**

**- C o Itachi sequestrasse a Hinata-chan, e só um garoto pudesse ir resgatar ela, mas tivesse de dar um bom motivo.Qm c ofereceria para ir resgatar ela e q motivo vcs dariam pra tentar ser o escolhido pra ajudar ela?  
**  
Todos: _empurram naruto _Ele.

Sakura: porque faz tempo que ele não acorda.

Naruto: _procura pela chávena dele _Hey, onde está o café?

Sakura_: atira o café na cara de Naruto._

Naruto: AHHHHH!

Sakura: De repente você me parece mais sensível .. hahaha

**

* * *

**

**  
- Como vc se sente sendo regeitado, totalmente ignorado e despresado pelo público Kiba-kun, já q ningém quis t fazer nenhuma pergunta nem c meter na sua vida ou sua sexualidade?  
Sabendo q todods esqueceram d sua existencia e ainda falaram q vc cheira a cachorro?**

Kiba: ç.ç … você me deprimiu!

Kankuro: _pensa: tem alguém menos popular que eu! _huhauahuha

Kiba: o que você está tramando?

Kankuro: eu, nada?

Kiba: Okay, eu posso não ser esperto o suficiente para descobrir o que você está a preparar, mas se alguma coisa má acontecer eu vou culpá-lo.

* * *

**0Dany0**

**- itachi-kun sem ofenças mas...você pe gay? (já li fic...vi fanarts..de vc com certos homens e com seu irmãozinho...fala seriioo ..nem vem me dizer que tava encinando isso )**

Itachi: Como você disse, eu só gosto das fics com o meu irmãozinho, o resto é só invenção.

**

* * *

**

**Vi-hime**

**- Qual dos dois Uchihas vai reconstruir o clã? prq tá mais pro itachi do que pro Sasuke!! XD**

Meninas: Sasuke.

Neji: Hm, da maneira que ele foge de mulher, bem pode ter fé!

Sakura: Ele vai encontrar alguém.

Lee: O que vocês tanto vêm no Sasuke?

Ino: O Sasuke consegue fazer uma mulher se sentir como uma menina, uma menina como uma -------- e uma ----------- como uma mulher.

Meninos: oww e.e'

Sakura: Ah, e o outro bichinho parece estéril.

* * *

**Pan Kit**

**- Vocês acham que o acedio feminino pode fazer um homem virar gay? pergunta direcionada para Sasuke e Kakashi**

Sasuke: No meu caso não … porque existe uma menina com especial atenção. Mas tem muita gente que sim, quando é demais ou quando fica em falta. _Olha lee _

Kakashi: Eu acho que uma pessoa não precisa de virar, se você gosta realmente de alguém não liga se é homem ou mulher. Gosta apenas.

Temari: Opa, bem poético.

Sasuke: Hm, concordo plenamente.

Tenten: Como você pode ser solteiro ainda?

Temari: você é solteiro por escolha?

Kakashi: Sim, mas não minha.

* * *

**- O que vcs fariam se soubessem que seu sensei é gay? o.o pergunta pra tds, mas principalmente pro Lee XD**

Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto: Hm, parabéns? e.e' E quando é o casamento com Iruka-sensei?

Ino, chouji, Shika: Uh, okay .. isso vai fazer você deixar de fumar?

Kiba, Hinata, Shino: Uma mulher não pode ser "gay" e.e'

Neji, Tenten: Finalmente assumiu? e.e'

Lee e Gai: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**

* * *

**

**- Alguem se discorda de Kakashi x Iruka? apontando uma metralhadora para as crianças  
**

Todos: _escondem atrás das cadeiras … _Não! e.e'

Naruto: Pensava que não podia haver ninguém pior que Tsunade veia ¬¬'

Tsunade: _faz a voz de naruto com um jutsu _Eu discordo! _Atira naruto para a frente da metrelhadora. _

Naruto: _corre ... corre … corre …_

Sasuke: Fez a única coisa útil desde que se tornou hokage.

* * *

**- Alguem mais acha que o Sasuke tem bom gosto por pegar o Naruto? o.o quero dizer... ele eh a garotA mais bonita do anime x.x se referindo ao sexy no jutsu**

Shika: referindo sexy no jutsu? Isso assim todo o mundo homem aqui fica mais sexy que as meninas!

Meninas: ¬¬'

* * *

**- Para Kakashi e Iruka:  
como foi a primeira vez de vcs? -  
**

_Flash Back_

Kakashi: Iruka-kun! Chegou a hora!

Iruka: QUÊ? Já? Tão cedo? ç.ç

Kakashi: Não é cedo n.n

Iruka: _foge _Buddha. Zeus. Deus. Alguém me ajude! Satanás, você esta em divida para comigo!

**

* * *

**

**- Para Iruka:  
Pq vc fica com esse rabo de cavalo feio? de cabelo solto talvez fique melhor o.o**

Iruka: Porque um bom ninja não se preocupa com coisas assim! u.u'

Kakashi: Porque eu prefiro amarrado. n.n

Iruka: ¬¬'

**

* * *

**

**- Para Kakashi:  
ponde vc acha esses livrinhos? o.O pq eles tem a mesma capa, são exatamente iguais, mas ñ tem a mesma estoria? O.o  
**

Kakashi: Cada vez que você lê mais encontra novos promenores!

* * *

**- Para Iruka e Kakashi:  
como tudo começou pra vcs? -**

Iruka: Quando esse prevertido me atacou descaradamente no meio da rua!

Kakashi: Eu? n.n

* * *

**- Kakashi, qual sua maior fantasia sexual?  
**

Kakashi: Iruka, lendo "come, come paradise".

Todos: o.o'

* * *

**- Iruka, faça uma declaração de amor pro Kakashi... e... diga tudo que você mais gosta nele! incluindo parte do corpo q vc tem tara e oq vc gosta no sexo.**

Iruka: VOCÊ É DOIDA?

Autora: Você me odeia ç.ç

Iruka: Não, não, não, não!

Sasuke: Por favor! Eu já matei coisas que não se queixavam tanto!!

Kakashi: n.n

Iruka: Nada de declaração ¬¬' Mas eu gosto da parteíntimadeleenãofalomaisnada!

Todos: o.o'

**

* * *

- Kakashi, conte-nos todas as fantasias sexuais que vocês dois já realizaram. **

Kakashi: Sabe do que você precisa? Do kamasutra. Nós fizemos quase tudo nele. Quase…

Iruka: nem vem!

Kakashi: tem a fantasia do papai noel … a do ladrão … err … tantas. Leia o "come, come paradise" e fica logo sabendo, fonte de inspiração –o-

**

* * *

- Kakashi, admita! Você tira a mascara! Afinal... Não tem como beijar, comer, beber, chupar, etc... com essa mascara estupida! Então por que você não mostra logo o seu rosto? Pelo amor de deus! Nós sabemos que você é lindo! ¬¬ **

Kakashi: Nia, o mistério me trás muitas mais fãs! n.n

**

* * *

- Lee, você sabia que o termo "em ultimo caso" não significa proteger a pessoa amada? Você sabe o verdadeiro significado? Sabia que não precisa ter um cerebro pra notar que significa "usar quando já tentou de tudo e não tem outra escolha"? **

Lee: cruel ç.ç

* * *

**.DaRk LaDiE**

**-Existe alguma possibiidade de Itachi/Temari ou Sasuke/Temari?**

Todos: Não.

* * *

**-Shika vc e a Temari ja saum namorados?**

Temari: Tecnicamente, não.

**

* * *

-Pq a Ino naum fika logo com o Gaara, ta taum fácil? **

Ino: hm, boa ideia! _Levanta e olha em volta _onde ele foi?

Shika: _trancado com gaara na casa de banho masculina_ Deixa ver se eu percebi, você está fugindo da Ino, porque tem medo do que ela pode fazer caso descubra?

Gaara: Eh, isso. _toc toc _Uh, decerteza que é ela!

Shika: Hum .. talvez não seja a Ino.

Ino: Oi! É a Ino!

Shika: Erm, talvez seja outra Ino!

Ino: A bela Ino chegou!

Shika: Talvez ela se tenha esquecido de você.

Ino: Eu estou aqui procurando o Gaara.

Shika: Erm .. talvez ela já nem se importe com você.

Ino: Eu senti um monte de saudades!

Shika: Eh, ok, se vira!

**

* * *

-Ino vc prefere Gaara ou Chouji? **

Ino: Gaara. n.n Fofo, rico, hokage, popular, sensível … melhor só o sasuke n.n

**

* * *

-Sakura vc prefere Lee ou Sai? **

Sakura: O Lee, ele do inicio me ama pelo que eu sou.

Naruto:_ Rindo_ Ama? _pára de rir e fica preocupad_o Ama???

**

* * *

-Temari vc prefere Shika, Sasuke ou Itachi? **

Temari: Shika, claro.

**

* * *

**

**-Shika pq vc naum fika logo com a Temari, ta taum facil-again-?**

Shika: Porque as mulheres são problemáticas.

Temari: ¬¬ _chuta_

**

* * *

-Neji vc prefere fikar com a Tenten ou tomar sorverte? Se caso o sorvete, aceita um convite? **

Neji: tenten. Mas se você paga, tudo bem.

**

* * *

-Tenten pq vc naum cata logo o Neji-moikkai- ? **

Tenten: fácil de dizer ¬¬

**

* * *

-Para todos: vcs preferem SasuSaku ou SasuNaru? **

Todos: SasuSaku

* * *

**Mari Sushi**

**- Itachi querido aqui esta meu cartão!da cartão com celular e mais coisas Me ligue!Não quero que esse povo nos espie .piscaA proposito, ouvi disser q a Playboy ta querendo q vc assine um contraro com eles, vc vai assinar?  
**

Itachi: Desde que seja bem pago e.e'

Sakura: Ele não parece tão doido assim.

Sasuke: ele? Ele é completamente maluco! Ele provavelmente deve ter morto todos os seus colegas de trabalho quando a mamãe se esqueceu de pôr bolinhos na lancheira!

* * *

- Gaara eu tenho 15 anos, mas não entendi a parte "o mesmo q de vc ter 18 anos" ou seja, vc nasceu sem sombracelha?õ.o'

Gaara: Era mais: pela mesma razão que você não é casada e tem 18 filhos, essa é a maneira que Deus quis.

Lee: Dizem que a sombrancelha é a fonte dos sonhos.

Neji: Uh, idiota.

Gaara: Mas eu tenho um sonho.

Lee: Qual é o seu sonho?

Gaara: Ter um sonho.

**

* * *

- vendo a reação do Sasuke quando perguntou se a hInata fugiria com o ItachiHum...Vcs tem algum caso?O teme ficou tão estrasado ... **

Sasuke: Não, já que o Naruto não se toca, alguém tem que defender o que lhe pertence.

**

* * *

- Tsunade, como vc mantei toda essa juventude?Cara vc parece ter no maximo do maximo do maximo 40 anos e olhe lá! **

Tsunade: Com um jutsu o.o Mas um dia, eu vou fartar, e quero que naruto tome conta da nossa vila! Venha naruto.

Kiba: Aqui vamos nós u.u'

Tsunade: Pense Naruto _chega perto da janela _um dia, tudo isso será seu.

Naruto: As cortinas?

Tsunade: Sim! Não! Também … mas não só!

* * *

- Hinata desite do Naruto...Ele teve a USADIA DE DORMIR enquanto eu falava q vc gostava dele...Pelo amor de Deus, parte pra outra!J q o Naruto é um incopetente qual seria o menino q vc gostaria ficar?

Hinata: Ah, nia, eu gosto do Naruto-kun. ç.ç

Naruto: _dorme, de novo …_

Sasuke: Se você está apaixonada devia entrar em acção, como o Chouji e o pequeno almoço!

**

* * *

- Tio Orochi-Kun eu roubei a sua risada, tem problema?../ **

Orochi: Claro que não! minha risada é risada do povo!

**

* * *

- Por acaso todo mundo aqui ja fez suruba é?õ.o' **

Todos: EH, sim … basicamente … 17 anos, não é TÃO cedo assim. u.u'

**

* * *

- Naruto, me responde, o q vc ve na Sakura?Pq eu simplemente so vejo uma taboa de pasar roupa abulante! **

Todos: … _silêncio_

Tenten: Eh, cadê o Naruto?

Sasuke: ele estava aqui a um minuto atrás mas falou que tinha sede e saiu.

Shika: Ei gente, olhem o que eu encontrei perto do bar! _Naruto chega bêbedo e senta no seu lugar, ao lado do sasuke._

Sasuke: Você está bêbado?

Naruto: Senhor polícia! Eu juro por bêbado! Que eu não estou Deus!

Todos: o.o'

Sasuke: que ótimo ¬¬

* * *

- Deixe-me ver...Minhas ideias estão acabando...A Temari quando eu pedi para o Shika enscinar poker strip foi na maior inocencia da minah vida (Serio Oo').Não me leve a mal q tal todo mundo jogar poker strip?\o\ (isso daria uma boa fic .. Autora, não ouse roubar minah ideia òo Caso roube ponha creditos, please u.u')

Autora: Uh, okay e.e' … não uso não se preocupe xD

* * *

**  
**

**- Itachi qual a garota q vc acha mais bonita aqui?Sem me incluir é claro D metida E sem incluir a autora õ.o/ (sei la, depois ele puxa saco da autora ' P) **

Itachi: Hm, _solta cabelo de Tenten_

Meninos: _babam_

Itachi: Ela n.n

* * *

**- Sai, me ensina seus sarcasmo?Apesar de vc ser meio q um clone do Sasuke, acho vc legal ..v (Pq sera?Sera q é pq xinga a Sakura?Naão q isso!A Sushizinha aqui ama a Sakura!Ama tanto ela q chamou-a de inutil!)  
**

Autora: Pode odiar Sakura, não me importo n.n .. mas o sai … err … _esmaga sai _Pequeno insecto insignificante u.u'

**

* * *

- Tenten, eu gosto de vc mais vou ser meio sincera, vc é sem sal u.u querendo ver a reação do Neji **

Neji: ¬¬ ela é sem sal? ELA É MARAVI—_percebe o que tá dizendo, senta. _Hem, nada.

Tenten: u.u'

Ino: owww … tadinha, quer um biscoito?

Tenten: De quê?

Ino: Nem sei, são de dieta, sem sal, sem açúcar, sem gorduras—

Tenten: Sem gosto.

**

* * *

-Neji, ja AINDA não beijou a Tenten?õ.o Pq se não ta na hora meu filho u.u **

Neji: VOCÊ PODE TER CALMA? U.u'

Shika: Ah, pobre Neji. _chega de smoking_

Neji: Bom fato.

Shika: Claro, é um Adolfo.

Lee: Hitller?

Todos: e.e'

**

* * *

- Temari assina meu leque? o.o' **

Temari: Claro que sim! _pega caneta_

Gaara: O seu leque vai começar a gerar calor e violência.

Temari: Se você fizer mais algum comentário desses meu menino sofrerá as consequências!

Gaara: A minha vida é uma consequência!

* * *

- Alguem aqui tem alguma tatuagem desconhecida ?../

Kakashi: EU! No … ninguém me vai impedir de falar?

Sasuke: Hm, nah … o rating da fic aumentou.

Kakashi: Oww … tá! No .. você sabe .. pelo menos o iruka sabe

Iruka: u///u

**

* * *

- E pra terminar (aleluia) Chouji vc fica tão fofo com as asinhas de borboleta -' Me ensina ela? **

Chouji: Claro! n.n

Shika: _lembra de chouji com asinhas _Uh … pensamentos felizes, pensamentos felizes … cães, coelhos, campo, sorvete, pessoas gordas caindo …

* * *

**Uzumaki Nandy**

**- Naruto o que vc acha mais bonito na hinata?  
**

Naruto: Eu … eu … eu …

Tsunade: Eu não tenho o dia todo. De que estou falando? Eu tenho a eternidade! Só não quero gastá-la com vocês.

Naruto: Ah, hm … já sei! Os olhos!

Neji: ¬¬'

Todos: o.o'

**

* * *

- Sasuke vc n poderia eskecer a vingança e viver feliz com seu irmão? **

Sasuke: Não.

Naruto: Parte disso é que o faz popular.

Kiba: Ele não é tão popular assim.

Naruto: Você quer que eu prove? _Derrama café em cima de si próprio_

Tenten: Desastrado!

Ino: Limpe isso!

Tsunade: você sujou a MINHA cadeira?

Sakura: naruto, você pode parar de destruir?

Temari: Vergonha …

Naruto: Agora veja. _Empurra discretamente sasuke e faz com que ele despeje o café em cima das calças_

Ino: que horror! Sasuke-kun! Você está bem?

Tenten: queimou?

Temari: Esses cafés de hoje em dia são tão inseguros.

Meninas: é!

Temari: Não se preocupe nós vamos processar!

Sakura: isso mesmo!

Kiba: o.o'

**

* * *

- Sakura pq vc é tão inutil e irritante? **

Sakura: Credo, todo o mundo me odeia?

Kankuro: O seu sonho também é ser popular?

Ino: Querida! Todo o mundo sonha! Eu sonhei uma vez que era bela, tinha um corpo lindo e era rica. Oh veja! O meu sonho já se tornou realidade.

* * *

- Shikamaru pq vc n larga essa porcaria ai olha pra temari e casa comigo?

Temari: Porquê que você não arranja uma vida e larga o Shika?

Shika: o.o' … u.u'

Chouji: Calma Shika, pense que a vida é … um bolinho.

* * *

- Neji pq vc não olha a tenten com outros olhos? o lee pode rouba-la viu

Neji: PFFFFFFFFFF! O Lee? Por favor u.u'

Tenten: ¬¬ qual o problema?

Neji: Ele é meio … _recebe olhar de fãs e tenten _Err .. nenhum .. scoff

Tenten: humpf, se você não quer tem quem queira. _se levanta_

Neji: Tenten!

Tenten: Lee! Porquê que está abatido?

Lee: Hm, o Neji acha que eu sou gay.

Tenten: Você é?

Lee: Não.

Tenten: Sério?

Lee: Tenten!

Tenten: hehe, brincadeira e.e' coff

* * *

**  
- Lee o que vc acha da tenten? de BELEZA  
**

Lee: Ela é a garota mais bonita de konoha mas não preenche os meus requisitos!

Sasuke: Mais que Sakura?

Lee: Sakura é um caso à parte!

Gai: Chega Lee! Até eu estou duvidando que você não é hetero!

Lee: Mas eu sou! ç.ç

Gai: Prove! Você tem até segunda Lee.

Lee: Segunda, como .. segunda?

Gai: Não .. como sexta, mas eu dou até segunda.

**

* * *

**

**- Sasuke é verdade q vc tem uma paixão pela ino?  
**

Sasuke: Eu não, Gaara sim. Agora o porquê, me ilude!

Gaara: Nem sei, a Ino é uma menina especial.

Sasuke: A Ino é um iceberg esperando pelo Titanic!

**

* * *

- Temari-baka pq vc n MORRE logo? o mundo seria melhor sem vc **

Temari: O que aconteceu?

Tsunade: FOMOS ASSALTADOS!

Naruto: Eh, nós somos os ninjas mais poderosos de konoha …

Tsunade: É, estávamos distraídos!

Tenten: Ele levou algo do cofre?

Naruto: Isso daqui tem cofre?

Sakura: Tudo em konoha tem cofre!

Tsunade: Ele levou tudo do cofre! E … a Ino!

Sasuke: Oh, aquele pobre homem.

Naruto: Mas nós não estávamos presos aqui? o.o'

Tsunade: Chiu, estou tentando me concentrar!

* * *

**Simca-chan**

**- Sasuke, qula o maior defeito do Naruto?**

Naruto: A teimosia dele.

Ino: VOLTEI!

Naruto: Repito: Mas nós não estávamos presos aqui? o.o'

Ino: Ele me prendeu na casa de banho!

Naruto: Porquê que ele te levou?

Ino: Ele pensava que eu fazia parte do cofre, mas depois me largou quando percebeu que eu era apenas uma bela ninja.

Tsunade: O que você estava fazendo no cofre?

Ino: Errr… nada, mas o ladrão levou milhões do cofre!

Tsunade: Ow, não.

Ino: Mas, ele não estava usando anel!

Sakura: Ino! Ele é um ladrão!

Ino: Que vai valer milhões dentro de uns minutos!

Tsunade: Minutos?

Ino: Bem, dê tempo ao bichinho para sair da cidade.

Tsunade: Como ele saiu daqui?

Ino: Eu que sei?

* * *

- Naruto, qual o maior defeito do Sasuke?

Sasuke: Tem que perguntar? A burrice dele.

* * *

- Sasuke... Você já pulou a cerca? (Traiu o Naruto) Se pulou, com quem? E Você Naruto? (Podem responder em salas separadas e as respostas serão protegidas XD)

Sasuke: Não.

Naruto: MENTIROSO.

Sasuke: Eu não menti.

Naruto: Quê que aconteceu ao "todo o mundo mente"?

Sasuke: Eu menti.

Naruto: Ow … hey, espere!

**

* * *

Pra as meninas. Qual o casal yaoi mais fofo? **

Meninas: NaruSasu!

Sai: o laço que os une—

Tenten: Sim, sim … nós sabemos!

Temari: Eh, a Ino desapareceu de novo.

Shika: oww … problemática u.u'

**

* * *

Para os meninos. Qual a amenina amis gostosa? Não vale o Naruto no Sexy no Jutso. (Já que com ele, o Naruto fica mais que qualquer uma u.u) **

Meninos: Tsunade.

Temari: Você ligou para a Ino?

Shika: Sim liguei, ela ficou falando que eu não ligava para o que ela dizia ou qualquer coisa assim eu realmente não estava prestando atenção por isso nem sei o que ela disse mais.

Temari: Ah, tá. o.o'

* * *

**Yue-chan**

**- Kakashi-sensei, vc usa essa máscara porque soh tem um olho?**

Kakashi: Antes de perguntar, assista o anime ou leia o manga, vai perceber u.u'

Tsunade: Rabujento ¬¬

* * *

**  
- Hinata, vc acha que um dia o Naruto vai perceber que vc gosta dele?**

Hinata: Hu, sim, eventualmente … algum dia!

Naruto: _brinca com carrinhos _

* * *

**  
**

**- Cada um de vcs tem que dizer a pessoa mais importante pra vcs nesta sala(nao vale a si mesmo)**

Autora: Após um GRANDE dificuldade em convencer os participantes a responderem, concordamos que as respostas teriam que ser dadas pelos participantes isolados de todo o resto do grupo.

Sasuke: Sakura.

Sakura: Sasuke.

Naruto: Sasuke/Sakura/Hinata

Ino: hm … hm, Gaara.

Shika: não vale si mesmo? Temari …

Chouji: Hm, shika?

Gaara: Ino. Sem familiares.

Temari: Shika. Sem contar com os meus irmãos, claro.

Kankuro: Hm, Gaara e Temari.

Tenten: Neji.

Neji: Tenten.

Lee: Sakura.

Hinata: Naruto.

Shino: Kiba.

Kiba: Shino.

* * *

**Ika Torps**

**- LEE, VOCÊ NÃO É GAY! Nem você, nem Gai-sensei eu acredito em você! Então... por que não deixa a tonta da Sakura de lado e vai catar algo mais decente? ;D  
**

Lee: como você? –o-

**

* * *

- Ah, também quero aprender o fogo da juventude! Ensina pra mim também!! **

Lee: só aparecer! n.n

Chouji: QUEM COMEU OS MEUS BOLINHOS???

Kiba: Err .. eu e.e'

Chouji: Da próxima vez que você comer os meus bolinhos eu vou partir o seu pescoço!

Kiba: o.o' tá …

**

* * *

- Itachi, você com essa cara de velho, baixa estatura e personalidade extremamente irritante e clichê, como consegue ter tantas fãs?**

Itachi: _silêncio_

Sasuke: Francamente não sei, agora a nova moda de popularidade deve ser transtornar o irmãozinho mais novo matando o clã todo.

Sakura: Ou todo o mundo o ama por fazer do Sasuke o que ele é hoje. n.n

Naruto: Nunca tem pergunta para mim, vou fazer um bolo!

**

* * *

- Neji, na sub-capa de um dos mangás da segunda fase, tem uma imagem sua e do lado está escrito "Uma paixão silenciosa". Essa paixão seria pela Tenten, né?**

Neji: Non lembro e.e'

* * *

- Sasuke, é verdade que uma noite dessas você foi até a casa da Sakura quando ela estava dormindo e se aproveitou dela no modo mais pervertido? (responda que sim XD)

Sasuke: Sim. Mas ela não ficou sempre dormindo.

Naruto: _entra correndo _Descobri!! Descobrir como fazer o bolooo!

Sasuke: O mundo é seu Naruto! Leve-o!

Naruto: Sério?

Sasuke: Ironia ..

Naruto: Ah..tá _volta a entrar na cozinha_

Sakura: Fico feliz pelo Naruto.

Sasuke: Eh ..

Sakura: É impressionante como uma mulher se pode sentir rainha do mundo descobrindo um bolo!

Sasuke:Eh isso que me preocupa.

Sakura: Ups..

* * *

**- Eu não acho que a Hinata seja mais turbinada que a Tenten... Então: Tenten, como é ser a garota mais turbinada de Konoha? (Tirando Tsunade e Anko) **

Tenten: Eh, sou mais velha um ano que todas elas, é normal e.e'

* * *

**- Senhor Líder da Akatsuki, porque você se parece tanto com o Yondaime? Você é o próprio Yondaime ou são parentes?  
**

Yondaime: Segredo n.n

* * *

**- Shika quer dizer veado, então o Shikamaru é gay? Quer dizer, eu não acho que ele seja, mas...  
**

Shika: Não sou não ¬¬'

Ino: Tem certeza? o.o'

Shika: Ino, você não sabe o que eu daria para que o seu cérebro fosse tão grande como o seu cabelo.

* * *

**- Kakashi-sensei, qual a marca do seu gel de cabelo? **

Kakashi: Isso daqui é natural, mistura de nervosismo e actividade sexual demasiado activa.

* * *

**- Kakashi sensei(de novo), por que você é tão sexy?  
**

Kakashi: Deus me feiz assim e.e'

* * *

**- Senhora Kyuubi, por que você adora destruir as vilas, em vez de engatar um romance com o Senhor Shukaku ou o Senhor Sanbi? **

Kyuubi: Porque eu sou muito inteligente.

Meninas: Ela tem razão o.o'

* * *

**- Gaara, você raspa as sombrancelhas?**

Gaara: PORQUE RAIO VOCÊS NÃO DEIXAM AS MINHAS SOMBRANCELHAS EM PAZ!

Tenten: Curiosidade?

Gaara: u.u' desisto

**

* * *

- Neji, se você quer contrariar a família, por que não corta o cabelo?**

Tenten: _pega artilharia toda _NÃO!

Neji: Por isso.

**

* * *

- Akamaru, você já se apaixonou por alguma cadela?**

Akamaru: o.o

Todos: o.o

Akamaru: n.n

Todos: o.o'

Kiba: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**  
- Zetsu, como um ser duas-cores com cabeça de jacaré como você pode ser tão lindo?**

Todos: LINDO? O.o'

* * *

- Tio Orochi, eu sei que muitos não gostam de você, mas você é lindo SIM(o mister cobrão, hohoho), aceita ir jantar comigo e com a Sushi(e consequentemente o idiota do Itachi)? Neji e Kankurou, venham também!

Orochi: Claro! Estou mais para meninos, mas que importa? n.n

Kankuro: _volta com um lençol e chega perto de Lee. _Descobri como ser popular! Relegião!Podem me dar um tapa.

Lee: _atinge uma face_

Kankuro: Deus disse para dar a outra face.

Lee: _atinge a outra face_

Kankuro: _dá um murro a Lee _

Tenten: O que foi isso?

Kankuro: Deus não disse nada acerca do segundo tapa.

Todos: o.o' oww

Kankuro: Claro que vou! Só se vocês tiverem dicas de popularidade!

Neji: Eu não.

Kankuro: Nia, tão carrancudo.

Shino: Você alguma vez teve um momento de felicidade?

Neji: Hm, eu tenho os meus momentos, mas eles continuam a se distanciar.

* * *

**- Kabuto, como se sente tendo nome de Pokémon?? (Sim, Kabuto é nome de Pokémons extintos!)**

Kabuto: Eu nem sabia. O.o' _nesse momento as luzes se apagam_

Tsunade: faltou a luz!

Sakura: Sempre que a resposta é curta, algo acontece! U.u'

Sai: Sakura, vou segurar a sua mão para não ficar assustada.

Sakura: Eu não estou assustada.

Sasuke: E isso não é a mão dela, é a minha. _Luzes voltam, vocês sabem o que acontece depois né?_

* * *

**The Freedom Fighter1**

**- Naruto: Qual e como foi a primeira vez que apertou a bunda do Sasuke-kun. Você estava em alguma fila ou local público para que ele não desconfiasse de você?**

Naruto: Ele me torceu o pulso depois, mas sim, estávamos visitando as pirâmides do Egipto!

Kiba: como é que um bando de homens com ferramentas feitas á mão construíram isso?

Sasuke: da mesma forma que construíram as grandes pirâmides e a muralha da China.

Kiba: Oh ... certo, os extraterrestres ajudaram.

* * *

- Naruto ainda: Você se inspirou em alguma herói para ser baka e bobo desse jeito? Tendo em vista que são abundantes o estilo ao qual adota. Se sim, qual foi?

Naruto: songoku.

**

* * *

- Kakashi: Já praticou o sadomasô? Se seim, com quem? E se non responder leva chicotada! com o chicote na mão**

Kakashi: non respondo –o-

Todos: yuc e.e'

**

* * *

- Sakura: Parece que na maioria das hentais, o povo curte de ver amarrada, algemada, se fazendo de rogada, inconsciente e coisas do tipo. Conte-nos sua experiência sobre isso. É mais excitante que o tradicional "papai-e-mamãe"? Ou você seria mais conservadora?**

Sakura: SÓ DEPOIS DO CASAMENTO!

Sasuke: PFFFFFF …

Todos: o.o'?

Sasuke: Quer dizer, sim, certo.

Sakura: u.u' Sim, pronto, foi "interessante".. foi com o "the one" e eu quero casar com o "the one"

Ino: claro querida! De que outra forma você conseguiria casar com o "the two" e o "the three" se não houver o "the one".

* * *

**- Itachi: Você já pensou em ser pupilo do Jiraya? Tenho a impressão que vocês dois "passariam o rodo"...  
**

Itachi: Só quero o meu irmãozinho.

* * *

**- Itachi: Por que odeia tanto seu pai?  
**  
Itachi: Porque ele me dava uma pobre semanada e porque ele me fazia lavar a loiça, eu odeio lavar loiça.

Naruto: Você matou o seu clã por coisas assim?

Itachi: Eu só expressei a minha opinião. Expressar opinião nunca foi pecado.

Sasuke: Matar um clã para expressar a sua opinião já é pecado!

* * *

**- Jiraya: Já tentou comer o sexy no jutsu do Naruto? Parece que você o apreciou bastante...  
**

Jiraya: Já e.e'

Naruto: yuc ¬¬'

* * *

**- Shikamaru: Se você é tão bom com jogos de estratégia, por que nunca entrou em um campeonato mundial e tentou sair da pindaiba e da aba desse povo problemático?  
**

Shikamaru: Eh, competição é meio aborrecido.

Ino: _chega da cozinha com naruto de novo _Conseguimos! Acabamos o bolo!

Shikamaru: A Ino cozinhou. Em que universo a Ino cozinha?

* * *

**- Neji: Teu tio realmente já tentou "avançar o sinal" contigo? SAbe, todo mundo comenta, mas a gente quer ouvir de você?  
**

Hinata: _desmaia_

Neji: Esse mundo só comenta mentira ¬¬'

* * *

**- Mãe do Sasuke: Como conheceu o pai do Sasuke?  
**

Mãe do Sasuke: Na minha primeira missão, o dever da minha equipe e da dele ela levar um pequeno tesouro de volta para a sua vila.

Ino: O que aconteceu com o bolo?

Chouji: Err…

Ino: "eu nunca mais vou comer a comida dos outros" diga isso.

Chouji: isso.

* * *

**- Pai do Sasuke: Foi você quem a pediu em namoro?  
**

Pai do Sasuke: Fui sim, numa manhã de natal … com um postal dentro de um embrulho enorme …

Naruto: Hm, então o Sasuke deveria adorar o natal.

Kiba: Ele não gosta do natal? Quem não gosta do natal?

Sasuke: Ow, poupem-me! "Feliz Natal Sasuke! Feliz Natal Sasuke!" Então? Porquê que continuam falando isso – é só um dia! Cristo nasceu - ultrapassem isso!

**

* * *

- Mãe do Sasuke de novo: Como você aguentou esse velho rígido? Pelo que parece no anime, ele não é o cara mais legal do mundo...**

Mãe do Sasuke: Isso é pelo que você vê _pisca o olho _

Naruto: Sasuke! A sua mãe tem um tique!

Sasuke: Você é uma vergonha para a natureza, sabia disso?

**

* * *

- Tsunade: Você não seria REALMENTE a avó do Naruto? Será que quando você perdeu o Dan, não estava grávida do pai do Naruto? Sabe, as semelhanças são impressionantes... Tirando o fato do Naruto ser meio... Ahn... Como posso dizer sem ofender...? Meio burrinho.**

Tsunade: Credo, Deus! Não! Esse bichinho meu filho?

Naruto: ¬¬'

Ino: Ah, então isso daqui é legalmente seu também?

Shika: Ino … ele não é—

Ino: Naruto, me traga um café.

Naruto: Você me manda? ¬¬'

Ino: Querido, enquanto eu viver debaixo do seu telhado, você vai fazer o que eu mandar.

Shika: Ele não é filho dela.

Ino: Você não sabe isso. Nem ela sabe isso.

Tsunade: Sim, sei que não é ¬¬

Ino: é querida, a esperança persiste.

Tsunade e Naruto: ¬¬'

* * *

- Sakura: Pelo visto você não é a personagem mais amada por aqui. Então como você explicaria a tendência que existe quanto a você estrelar grande parte das fictions?

Sakura: Tem pessoas que gostam de mim e outras que me odeiam.

Ino: Ow, para mim também! Tem pessoas que me amam e outras que me adoram!

Tenten: Qual é a diferença?

Ino: Há diferenças entre amar e gostar. Eu gosto das minhas kunais, mas eu amo os meus vestidos!

Tenten: Eu amo as minhas kunais!

Ino: Isso é porque você não tem vestidos!

* * *

- Sakura ainda: Eu gosto de ti, Sakura, mas em uma coisa tenho que concordar, você não devia lamber o chão por onde o Sasuke passa. Nunca pensou na possibilidade de correr atrás de alguém que te dá valor? Amores impossíveis são apenas isso. Impossíveis. Talvez seja hora de você desencanar e se grudar em alguém que ter queira. É um amor infantil! Pula em cima do Kakashi, que te espera de braços abertos! Então o que acha de te casarmos agora com o Kakashi? Acredite, mais quente impossível!

Kakashi: Antes de dizer qualquer coisa Sakura, lembre-se de seguir sempre o seu coração.

Sakura: O meu coração me diz que devo amar o sasuke.

Kakashi: Isso não é o seu coração falando!

Todos: e.e'

* * *

**Talita-san**

**- Pro Kakashi :  
Se Rin voutase pra vila ( espero q isso nunca acontesa ) poderia acontese uma relasao alem da amizade? ou vc ainda coninuaria vendo ela so como amiga?  
**

Kakashi: Eh, não sei … ela voltaria bem sexy ou não?

Todos: ¬¬'

* * *

**- Ja aconteseu algo entre vc eh o Sasuke? eh com o Naruto?  
se ja oq esatamente?  
**

Kakashi: Com os dois. Mas foi só uma festinha

Sasuke: E o inferno é só uma sauna.

* * *

**- Pro Sai :  
Quais sao seus planos para iliminar Sasuke para assim poder fica com a Sakura?  
Oq vc acha do Sasuke? Em todos os sentidos (hihihi)  
**

Sasuke: PFFFF … me eliminar? Pô enxerga o garoto, ele nem elimina uma mosca.

Sai: ç.ç

Tenten: E o Sai ama alguém mais que o seu "irmão"?

Sai: Eh, non e.e' E eu acho que o Sasuke é muito forte, e tem muitos laços com o Naruto:

Temari: Sim, nós sabemos essa parte ¬¬

Sai: Ow, e ele é bonitin n.n

Ino: _joga pedregulho em cima de sai_

Sai: _desmaia_

Ino: haha! Eles têm algum local de fama para estas grandes acções?

Sasuke: Sim, se chama prisão.

* * *

**- Pro Naruto :  
Pq vc eh tao lerdo? u.u**

Naruto: Oww ç.ç

Todos: hauhauaha xD

Naruto: Eu estou infeliz e ninguém me entende! Nem você! Você era suposto ser meu amigo, e nem se importa!

Sasuke: E mesmo assim, você continua falando.

**

* * *

**

**- Pra Sakura:  
Vc eh mas inutio que a Ino , Oq vc pensa em relasao a isso?  
**

Sakura: Porquê que esse mundo me odeia? u.u'

Tenten: Ino, você pode falar alguma coisa.

Ino: Querida, você esqueceu de um pormenor, eu não trabalho em fins de semana e muito menos em dias acabados em "-feira".

**

* * *

**

**- Pro Sasuke :  
Vc se arempende de ter ido para a caverna de Orochimaru eh ter deixa a Sakura com o Sai a souta?  
**

Sasuke: Como disse antes, o Sai não sente propriamente.

Tsunade: Ah, é verdade! Este ano não vão haver perus de natal em konoha.

Naruto: Porquê? ç.ç

Tsunade: Em honra ao Sai, ele não come peru.

Naruto: Porquê?

Sai: Os perus são bonitos, inteligentes animais.

Naruto: Não, não são. São feios, burros e deliciosos! Cada vez o odeio mais. ¬¬

* * *

**- Eu nao acredito q vc tenha resistido todo esse tempo , nunca sedeu a Sakura ? Nunca quis pegala de geito so para ela para de te pertuba? ehn?! se ja, como foi? Onde? Quado?O.o?!  
**

Sasuke: okay, ela pertuba! De vez em quando u.u'

_Flash Back_

**_Noite de Verão, casa de Sasuke, após uma missão (rimou o.o') PS: casa com 3 quartos, sakura fica num, sasuke no seu e naruto noutro. _**

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! Obrigada por nos deixar passar a noite na sua casa!

Naruto: Eh! Pô, o Verão atinge rápido a sua casa.

Sasuke: ¬¬ sei …

Sakura: _chega com roupa de dormir mínima (vocês sabem como mínima é xD)_

Sasuke: _fica incrivelmente vermelho_ Err … preciso de ir dormir, err .. boa noite.

_De noite … 3h depois … _

Sakura: _tenta acordar sasuke, _Sasuke, sasuke!

Sasuke: Uh? Hm?

Sakura: Posso dormir com você?

Sasuke: O QUÊ? quer dizer, porquê?

Sakura: _conta história_

_**Flash Back do flash back**_

Naruto: Sakura!

Sakura: _acorda _O que foi naruto?

Naruto: Posso dormir com você?

Sakura: O QUÊ?

Naruto: Não posso dormir naquela cama! Está molhada!

Sakura: Porquê?

Naruto: Err .. não interessa.

Sakura: Durma no sofá!

Naruto: não posso dormir no sofá!

Sakura: Porque não?

Naruto: Ontem derramei leite em cima dele e por alguma razão tem um cheiro insuportável.

Sakura: Então durma no chão!

Naruto: Não posso!

Sakura: Porque não?

Naruto: Porque por alguma razão tem um trilho de formigas em direcção ao sofá!

Sakura: Err .. tá, deite-se.

Naruto: _adormece instantaneamente, ressona._

Sakura: Oh, Deus. _Se levanta._

_Fim do Flash Back do flash back_

Sasuke: Ow, okay.

Sakura: obrigada,_ se deita. (cama individual meia apertada)_

Sasuke: Sakura, estou caindo da cama!

Sakura: hm, okay. _Abraça sasuke_

Sasuke: Err … o que você está fazendo?

Sakura: Assim ocupamos menos espaço.

Sasuke: Okay … e.e'

Imagem geral: Sasuke e Sakura, deitados na mesma cama individual, Sakura com roupas bem menores e Sasuke sem camisa, de boxers.

Sasuke: _pensamento: alguém acha que eu vou conseguir realmente dormir?_

* * *

**- Para Tsunade :  
Vc sente dor nas costas ? Seus seios sao muito grandes eles asveses nao encomoda ? Tipo quando vc qr olha alguma cosissa no chao eh qundo vc vai olha vc ver as duas melansaias na sua frente isso nao se inrita com isso?**

Tsunade: Vou considerar isso inveja. ¬¬

* * *

**Srta. Akabane**

**VO ENTRA NESSA FIC E EXPLODI TODO MUNDO (MENOS LEE E GAA) ò.ó MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA morre revive  
**

Sasuke: O gaara deve estar mesmo a precisar de uma nova fã u.u'

Naruto: Hm, você teve uma nova um dia desses … aquela morena, como se chama?

Sasuke: Eu não gosto dela.

Kiba: Porque ela é morena?

Sasuke: Porque ela tem oito anos.

Kiba: Oww …

* * *

Lee-san: Vc roubou as sombrancelhas do Gaara-chan?? o.õ ta q eu te amo, mas tua sombrancelha é bizarra u.u" E me encina o fogo da juventude tb!! o

Lee: _silêncio_

Neji: Ele amuou com tudo o que é menina, desde ontem.

Shino: Porquê?

Neji: Porque umas meninas bateram nele ontem.

Lee: ELAS ME RODEARAM!

Neji: Certo, e depois derrotaram-no.

Lee: EU NÃO AMUEI! E não roubei nada ç.ç

Gaara: _respira fundo _Eu francamente não percebo porquê que vocês não esquecem as minhas sobrancelhas.

Sasuke: Você tá calmo.

**

* * *

Lee-san inda: Q q tem no Curry da vida? qd a tia tava fazendo vi ateh uma tartaruga oO"**

Lee: Segredo. u.u

* * *

Neji: Assim como a Hinata, com o senhor Byakugan... VC VIU A TENTEN NEH?? Vai dizer agora q o Neji num tem cara d safado Anjinha-Mila! VAI DIZER NÉH?? OLHA A CARA DE SAFADO DELE! Ò.Ó

Autora: Okayy o.o' _esconde atrás de Neji .. _Hehe .. ele responde e.e' Visto que você começa a assustar o povin ç.ç

Neji: ¬///¬

Tenten: hem … ¬¬

Neji: Humpf… não preciso de me esforçar muito porque tomamos banho juntos depois do treino.

**

* * *

Kakashi: Para d perceguir meio mundo e vai pega o Iruka-sensei!! ¬¬ Num to certa?? o¬o**

Kakashi: Sim! n.n _pega iruka pela mão e vai para um dos quartos_

Todos: o.o'

**

* * *

Gaara-chan e Kanky-san: O q VCS axam da relação da Temari com o Shika??**

Gaara e Kankuro: _afiam armas _Apoiamos completamente!

Gaara: _atira 200 kunais para cima de shika que escapa por pouco. _

Shika: VOCÊ TÁ DOIDO?

Gaara: Ups … escorregou.

Shika: as 200?

Gaara: O que eu posso dizer? Tenho mãos … escorregadias.

Kankuro: _aponta shika _Cenoura!

Shika: Hum?

Kankuro: O seu apelido será cenoura!

Shika: Não percebi ..

Kankuro: Como torta de cenoura. Eu odeio torta de cenoura.

Shika: Ah .. agora percebi!

* * *

**  
- Tio Orochimaru: Vc é pedofilo?? O.O Vi isso numa comu do orkut, mas afinal... Sasuke... Kabuto... Kimimaru... num é só a Kekkei Genkai neh?? afinal eles som mó Bishounens o¬o  
**

Orochimaru: Sou sim n.n _pega naruto _Você consegue guardar um segredo?

Naruto: Hum ... fico bem até encontrar a próxima pessoa.

Orochimaru: Neji e Gaara são os meus próximos alvos!

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx**

-Sasu-chan:  
É verdade q, quando vc foi pro lado do tio Orochi, vc nom só queria poder pra sua vingança, mas tbm queria proteger o Naru-chan da Akatsuki e do Itachi?

Sasuke: Não e.e'

**

* * *

**

**-Hinata:  
Posso t chamar d Hina-chan? 3  
**

Hinata: Claro n.n

**

* * *

-Lee:  
Pq vc usa polainas?**

Lee: pela mesma razão que uso collants, é moderno!

**

* * *

-Lee ainda:  
Lee-san, sabia q apesar do collant, das polainas e da sobrancelha estranha eu t acho MTO KAWAII? Me ensina o fogo da juventude tbm? ¬**

Lee: Uh, claro! Entreguem as vossas inscrições a Gai-sensei! n.n

**

* * *

-Sasu-chan e Naru-chan:  
Onde e como foi a 1ª vez d vcs?**

Naruto: Na casa dele.

**

* * *

-Tio Orochi:  
Q tipo d risada é 'ku ku ku ku'? oô**

Orochi: Todo o mau ri HUHAUAHAUHA … o meu ser original e.e'

**

* * *

-Tsunade:  
Sabia q eu t acho MTO FODONA? Me ensina as sua tecnicas? olhos brilhantes ( se a rosinha pode eu tbm posso, né?)**

Tsunade: Claro n.n

**

* * *

-Itachi-san:  
Dexa eu bagunçar seu cabelo? ¬**

Itachi: NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO! O MEU CABELO É SAGRADO! Mas pode haver um encontro. _Pisca o olho_

Naruto: Sasuke! Todo o mundo da sua família tem tiques?

Sasuke: u.u' sim naruto.

**

* * *

**

**-Todos:  
Vcs nom acham q o Naru-chan fica MTO MAIS KAWAII sem a hitaiate?  
**

Todos: Hm, talvez e.e'

**

* * *

-Naru-chan:  
Pq vc nom usa a hitaiate em outro lugar?**

Naruto: Porque non dá jeito e.e'

**

* * *

-Todos (especialmente o Sasu-chan):  
Vcs nom acham os olhos azuis do Naru-chan lindos e perfeitos?**

Todos: sim e.e'

Kiba: Os da Sakura também são bonitins.

Todos: eh n.n

* * *

**Srta.Rin**

**- Bom mas vamos a pergunta para Asuma :  
Me diga como se sente sendo que em todas as fics da Kurenai ela esta sempre com Kakashi nunca com voçe sendo que na realidade voçe e namorado ( memso que secretamente ) no mangá original ? Se sente humilhado depremido porque o Kakashi e muito mais gostoso que voçe ? E se pudesse toparia uma orgia com os dois ? Seja sincero meu caro, Kakashi e um otimo ninja, imagine na cama ;D**

Sasuke: Já mencionamos que as mulheres são ainda mais pervertidas que os homens?

Naruto: Eu acho que não.

Sasuke: Naruto cale-se. _Naruto se cala_

Neji: Hey! Como você o treinou? Biscoitos ou assim?

Sasuke: Não, recompensas. Ramen.

Neji: Hm, curioso.

Asuma: o.o' … err … porque no anime

* * *

**Meygan Kaname**

**- O Itachi é incrivelmente sexy, principalmente usando aquela roupa de sempre, então porque continua usando o casaco da Akatsuki fechado?**

Sasuke: Incrivelmente sexy? O facto que ele é completamente doido conseguiu escapar da sua atenção?

Itachi: Tradição.

**

* * *

- A propósito, quem desenha as roupas da Akatsuki?**

Deidara: eu! Levantava braço, se tivesse!

**

* * *

- Sasuke, o que você sentiu quando, durante o exame Chunnin, a Sakura te abraçou para anular o selo amaldiçoado?**

Sasuke: Err … não lembro.

Sai: Ele sentiu que os laços que os unem eram mais fortes do que qualquer outro--- !

Sasuke: _ataca sai .. espanca. _Porquê … _murro … _que você … _murro … _nunca … _murro … _morre? … _murro …_

Todos: o.o'

Sasuke: esqueça isso, vamos fazer da forma dificil!

Sai: Não muito saudável se posso dizer . .

Sasuke: _pega artilharia, vai tentando armas. _

Sakura: Err … okay, próxima pergunta?

**

* * *

- Sasuke, você teria coragem de matar o Naruto para conseguir elovuir os poderes do sharingan?**

Sasuke: Até agora não matei, o que você acha?

**

* * *

- Tsunade, como você se sente quando muitas kunoichis gostariam de ser tão fortes quanto você?**

Tsunade: Feliz … emocionada … oww … BEM FEITO SUAS FRESCAS! EU TENHO O PODERRRR! HOKAGE! VOCÊS N-Ã-O! MUHAHAHAHA _Faz dancinha de vitória_

Todos: o.o'

**

* * *

- Tenten e Temari, como se sentem sendo praticamente as únicas ninjas jovens fortes e não frescas?**

Tenten e Temari: Felizes e orgulhosas! n.n

* * *

**- Gaara, você se arrepende de ter matado alguém? Caso sim, quem?  
**

Gaara: Hm, não, nem por isso.

* * *

**- Gaara, você conseguiria aturar uma ninja "fresca" que nem a Ino?  
**

Gaara: Er … eu acho que sim…

Asuma: ESPERE! Antes de tudo, eu preciso saber se as suas razões são honradas.

Gaara: Não .. nem por isso.

Asuma: Ow … okay, tudo bem.

* * *

**- Porque Temari, Gaara e Kankurou são tão diferentes fisicamente e mentalmente sendo irmãos?**

Sakura: Sendo médica explico isso, tem muitos irmãos diferentes física e psicologicamente!  
Autora: O meu irmão é loiro, minha irmã é ruiva e eu sou morena, somos completamente diferentes, mas irmãos. e.e'

Kankuro: PERCEBI DE VEZ COMO FICAR POPULAR! Construí essa máquina fabulosa!

Naruto: então .. essa máquina realmente funciona ?

Kankuro: sim funciona .. experimentei-a ontem. Só tem um problema.

Naruto: Qual?

Kankuro: Você se lembra de ontem?

Naruto: Sim.

Kankuro: Eu não.

Naruto: Ah ..

**

* * *

- Hinata, alguma vez você já quis se vingar de seu primo por tê-la humilhado e derrotado naquela luta?**

Hinata: Hm, não … eu, entendo a raiva dele por mim.

**

* * *

- Neji, se você pudesse, realmente teria matado a Hinata?**

Neji: Na altura sim, agora nunca.

**

* * *

- Por que de todos os ninjas existentes, apenas Nara Shikamaru é o mais esperto e continua pensando racionalmente mesmo em situações difíceis?**

Tenten: Porque o Shika é demasiado calmo e aborrecido comparado com o resto do grupo, o único mais equilibrado… sem preocupações sabe? Ah, e porque a única coisa que o stressa é a Ino.

Temari: Eee … A Ino?

Shika: Não diga que eu estou tramado.

Temari: Okay … tramado está você.

Shika: ¬¬

**

* * *

- Ainda com base na questão anterior. Ninjas como Gai e Kakashi não se sentem mal por serem mentalmente inferiores ao Shikamaru?**

Gai: _brinca com Lee _Eh? Não n.n

Kakashi: _continua lendo o livrinho dele _Nem por isso.

Todos: e.e'

* * *

**- Orochimaru alguma vez já se sentiu atraído pela Anko?**

Orochimaru: Eh, não … eu sou mais pelas crianças no masculino n.n

* * *

**The Freedom Fighter1**

**- Jiraya: Você já viu o Sexy no jutsu da Moegi? Se sim, o que te passou pela cabeça? Tem noção de que o que estaria cometendo é pedofilia?  
**

Sasuke: Cadê ele?

Naruto: Ele foi lutar o seu arqui-inimigo.  
Sasuke: Hm, aquele esquilo?

Naruto: Isso.

Sasuke: Bem, pedofilia já é dia-a-dia na série e.e'

**

* * *

- Zabuza: O que te incentivava a levar aquele "facão" que você chama de arma? Aquilo tem algum poder oculto de atrair meninos inocentes e pedirem para serem usados como ferramentas, por que gostaram da sua "ferramenta"?**

Zabuza: Tudo o que eu faço é para atrair criancinhas! U.u Tem um poder oculto maligno … supremo! Palavras más me fazem soar tão mau. Hahaha

Neji: não .. palavras más fazem você soar estúpido.

**

* * *

- Itachi: Essa sua tara toda por mulheres seria por algum caso familiar ocorrida ao qual se espelhou? Tipo ver seu pai com outra, seu tio, ou sei lá quem?**

Itachi: Hm, não, nem por isso. E para já, existem 814 quatriliões para um de possibilidade que o meu irmãozinho seja a pessoa certa para mim.

Neji: Sim, considerando que só existem 6 biliões de pessoas na Terra.

**

* * *

- Shino: Você tentou mesmo? O.O E olha que eu joguei verde pra colher maduro. Então me diga, sua tentativa de cometer zoofilia funcionou? Se não, por que não tenta com outros tipo de animais a não ser insetos? Fiquei sabendo que o Kiba não come o Akamaru aos sábados por que é o dia em que toma banho e não sente o cheiro de cachorro sujo que tanto o atrai no animal... Digo, no Akamaru... POr que não faz um sistema de rotatividade entre você e Kiba para "comer" o Akamaru?**

Shino: Isso é … simplesmente … GENIAL! _Sai com akamaru e kiba_

**

* * *

- Ino: Por que a Sakura te chama de Ino-porquinha? Que ato de extrema nojeira você cometeu para que ela te chamasse assim?**

Ino: por causa do meu nariz ¬¬

**

* * *

- Diogo (o menino que está atrás das câmeras no estúdio): Qual a sua opinião sobre Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Kabuto e Gaara, após ouvir a entrevista até aqui?**

Autora: eita, tem equipa de câmeras? Obrigada pelo presente –o-

Diogo: Sakura – Como posso dizer? Sasuke's Bitch

Kakashi – Prevertido indeciso.

Sasuke – Vingativo, aborrecido, sem vida.

Naruto – idiota sem nada para fazer.

Kabuto – idiota submetido a tudo.

Gaara – idiota silencioso.

* * *

**  
- Udon: Como se sente em ser rejeitado? Já que em todas as fics em que o trio aparece, quem pega a Moegi é o Konohamaru? Já está pensando em desistir das mulheres e caçar os homens?**

Sasuke: Acho que era melhor perguntar como ele se sente por ter esgotado todo o stock de lenços de konoha.

Udon: Eh, eu … não consigo ser popular. _Chega kankuro. _

Kankuro: Alguém que me compreende ç.ç

* * *

- Tenten: Em um episódio depois do 140 (não me lembro qual), você faz uma cara um tanto estranha enquanto assiste ao Lee treinar. A um olhar mais atento, parece até que você está... ahn... interessada pelo rapaz. Você confirma isso?

Tenten: Eu? não! Hm, provavelmente estava a me imaginar com aquela fatiota e.e' Além disso ele tem tendências … err …

Lee: QUANDO conseguirei eu limpar o meu nome? ç.ç

Kiba: Você não pode limpar o seu nome, mas pode arruinar o de outra pessoa.

Lee: oww .. _olha naruto_

Naruto: Nem pense, o meu nome já está arruinado que chegue.

* * *

- Gai: Você é algum tipo indígena? Como um descendente indígena, reconheço esse corte em cuia de longe. E se sim, o que foi fazer em Konoha, tão longe de sua suposta tribo? Você também curte tanguinhas?

Gai: Porquê que vocês me odeiam? ç.ç

Tenten: Eu sei! Você precisa de um psicólogo! _O estúdio vira sala de psicólogo_

Shino: _vestido como psicólogo _Então, me fale da sua vida sexual?

Gai: Porquê que os psicólogos sempre têm que falar de sexo?

Shino: Que posso eu dizer, Freud era pervertido.

**

* * *

- Itachi: Aludindo ao manga Death Note, o que faria se como Raito, achasse um Death Note? E cá entre nós, você e Raito tem uma certa semelhança psicológica... Ambos são inteligentíssimos e estariam dispostos a se livrar de suas família por seus ideias (embora Raito ainda não tenha feito isso de fato). Enfim, para quê usaria um Death Note? **

Itachi: Para matar todo o mundo, e deixar o meu irmãozinho de novo para os vingar, de novo. É o que torna a nossa relação … picante!

Sasuke: ¬¬ picante? Certo …

* * *

**Sakiy Skuld**

**- Bem..pelo que percebi..o Sasuke é bisexual né?? oõ..Pq parece que rolou com Sakura e Naruto.. x...E os dois nao se sentem traidos nao??  
**

Autora: Err .. o ponto era ler só os que você apoia e.e' Agradar a gregos e troianos é meio difícil. U.u'

Naruto: Nia, eu sou célebre demais para isso.

Neji: _olha sasuke_ Como você aguenta?

Sasuke: Eu tenho fé que ele um dia vai morrer.

**

* * *

- Sakura...se vc nao for ficar com o Sasuke..Quem seria sua 2ª opcao? **

Sakura: Uh, não sei … e.e

Lee:Sakura, case comigo.

Sakura: Quê? o.o'

Sasuke: larga ela … já! ¬¬

* * *

**Fujoshi Mikakiu**

**seu Itachi q ta muito "feliz" xD.**

Muito obrigada pela a sua opinião n.n  
Eu gostei das sugestões, mas como você pode ver, isso é tipo um estúdio: os personagens estão fora de cena, como se fossem actores mostrando o que valem foram da acção.

Mi gostar de itachi feliz n.n Mi vai mostrar porque que itachi esta feliz –o-


	8. Capítulo das perguntas atrasadas

**Mari Sushi-chan, antes de matar você (porque sim, é isso que eu vou fazer) duas das suas perguntas serão respondidas depois já que são um pouquinho, como ei de dizer? Grandes! xD **

**- O q vcs acham desses casais: Hina x Gaara, Teme x Temari, Shika x Tenten, Neji x Ino, Neji e Temari, Shino x Temari, Shino x Sakura, Naru x Ino, Naru x Temari, Teme x Tenten, Saku x Shika, Saku x Kiba, Hina x Itachi, Itachi x Tenten e Naru x Tenten? **

Autora: casais … qui bom e.e' .. não havia mais ninguém pra juntar ¬¬'

**- Meninas, eu quero q cada umas me responda o q acha de cada menino presente nessa sala  
**

Autora: E essa também e.e'

**

* * *

**

**Sakurinha Rockbell**

**-Pro Time7: A relação do time7 é(entre todos) só amizade ou já teve algo a mais?**

Sasuke: Hoje temos perguntas excepcionalmente interessantes.

Naruto: Sério?

Sasuke: Eh … não.

Neji: De qualquer forma, respondam.

Kakashi: Sem ser entre Sasuke e Sakura … nada de mais.

**

* * *

-Pro Gai: Da onde vc tirou o fogo da juventude? **

Gai: _começa discurso _O meu grande professor, mestre de todas as artes, me ensinou!

Todos: _fogem para um quarto_

Naruto: _olha o monte de fotos do sasuke _O INFERNO!

Sasuke: ¬¬'

Tenten: Isto não é o inferno. É o quarto da Ino. Hm … perto o suficiente.

Gai: _quatro horas depois _E assim eu aprendi o fogo da juventude!

Lee: (o único na sala) Bravo! BRAVO!

**

* * *

-Pq ninguem acredita no Naruto? **

Naruto: Também acho! ç.ç

Todos: _ignoram pergunta_

Naruto: Porquê que ninguém ouve os meus problemas?

Sasuke: Naruto, aprenda: não diga os seus problemas ás pessoas, oitenta por cento não se importam e as outras vinte por cento gostam que você os tenha.

**

* * *

-Pro Gaara: O q vc sente pela Temari e pelo Kankurou? **

Gaara: Hm, são meus irmãos … A Temari é extremamente cuidadosa comigo, faz questão de expulsar as fan girls … Eu acho que ela se importa demais, cuida exageradamente mas é muito … carinhosa … e sempre me apoia em tudo. O kankuro é meio "irmão-chatinho" gosta de irritar mas é bem protector também…

Hanabi: _aparece com ursinho de gaara_

Temari e Kankuro: isso vai doer … ouch x.x'

Gaara: DEVOLVA O MEU URSO OU MORRA! _Flameja_

Neji: _devolve urso a Gaara e proteje a prima _Gaara, pode parecer que não, mas alguns problemas na vida podem ser resolvidos sem frases que acabem com "ou morra".

* * *

**  
-Pra Ino: Vc admite q gosta do Gaara?Afinal ele ja admitiu q gosta de vc.**

Todos: _olham em volta_

Naruto: Cadê a Ino?

Kiba: Cadê o resto das meninas? _No quarto de Ino … _

Ino: Tenho encontrar algo que faça o Gaara ficar doido! _Vai tirando roupa do armário_

Tenten: Isso não deve ser difícil considerando que ele é doido.

**

* * *

-Pro Naruto: A HInata gosta de vc e vc?O q sente por ela? **

Naruto: Bem eu … _olha dedo com um cortinho … _AH! SANGUE!

Temari: Todas as hemorragias param … _olha o sangue saindo _… eventualmente …

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHH! _Corre em todas as direções _

Sasuke: Porquê que as respostas sobre ele e Hinata acabam sempre assim?

Neji: Não sei o.o'

**

* * *

-Pro Sasuke: No tempo q vc ficou na vila do som vc teve algum relacionamento? **

Sasuke: Não. Pelo meu ponto de vista: quanto mais pessoas me odiarem são menos as pessoas que tenho que agradar.

**

* * *

-Existe uma possibilidade de ItachixSakura?se tiver quro as razões para ter e/ou não ter. **

Sakura: Não. Porque eu não o conheço, porque ele é um serial killer, porque ele matou toda a família de um dos meus melhores amigos.

**

* * *

**

**Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari**

**Pro Kankuro: Afinal, pra que merda vc serve na história?  
**

Kankuro: Eu sou a razão pela qual o Gaara inicialmente odiava os humanos.

Gaara: eles mexem-se, eles saltam, eles ajudam, eles RESPIRAM! E são tão … como … felizes … yuc.

**

* * *

Pra Ino: Por que vc se veste como puta-barbie? Seu loiro é natural?? (XD) **

Ino: Estou vivendo uma mentira!

Temari: Você não é loira natural?

Ino: Não é isso ¬¬' Uma pessoa não gosta do meu modo de vestir! Oh, Deus, eu pensava que todo o mundo adorava.

**

* * *

Pro Sasuke: Quando vc foi embora com o Orochi, o que passou pela sua cabeça? Vc achava que seria do jeito que foi? **

Sasuke: Não é o céu propriamente.

Naruto: Qual a sua definição de céu afinal?

Sasuke: Salário americano, cozinheiro chinês, casa inglesa e uma mulher japonesa.

Meninas: -o-

Naruto: Inferno?

Sasuke: Salário chinês, cozinha inglesa, casa japonesa e uma mulher americana.

* * *

**Pra Sakura: Vc é retardada? Não viu que o Sasuke não liga a mínima para vc? Contente-se com o Lee que é o melhor que vc vai conceguir garota u.u O Naruto já é da Hinata e o Sasuke não tá preocupado com isso ainda.  
**

Lee: Eu vou conquistar a Sakura!

Kiba: Ela gosta do Sasuke.

Lee: Detalhes meu caro, apenas detalhes …

* * *

**Pro Neji: Pq vc só usa as faixas de um lado do corpo? O.o**

Neji: hey, vão deixar de ofender a minha maneira de vestir?

Sasuke: Uh, acredite, não vão.

Neji: os homens também têm sentimentos.

Meninas: o.o

Neji: Brincadeirinha.

* * *

**s2 PinkCherry s2**

**Pra Ino:Existe alguma chance entre você e o Sai?**

Ino: Bem pode esperar um milagre!

Sai: Isso é bom?

Ino: Bem, querido, como ei de dizer? Eles são chamados de milagres porque não acontecem.

**

* * *

**

**Pra Tenten:Porque você não deixa o cabelo solto?**

Tenten: Cabelo solto me deprime.

Lee: Você deprime e faz o quê?

Tenten: Quando as mulheres estão deprimidas, comem ou vão no shooping. Os homens invadem outro país. É uma maneira diferente de pensar.

**

* * *

Pro Gaara:Como você aguenta ficar sem dormir O.o? **

Gaara: Está na minha constituição corporal.

**

* * *

**

**Pan Kit**

**-Alguem mais concorda que o Lee e o Naruto precisam de um cerebro novo? e... que o Sai precisa de um transplante de personalidade... u.ú"**

Todos: Sim u.u'

Sai: Todo o mundo me odeia ç.ç

Sasuke: Não seja ridículo. O mundo todo ainda não o conhece.

Lee: Eu tenho um cérebro!

Neji: Não muito útil.

Lee: é útil sim!

Neji: Você a conduzir para cá. Bateu em três árvores, dois postes e quatro postos de correio.

Lee: A estrada era irregular!

Neji: Você estava conduzindo no passeio!

Kiba: Calma gente! Todo mundo pode ser estúpido.

Sasuke: _olha naruto _Alguns abusam do privilégio.

**

* * *

-Bom... eu estava pensando em como o Sasuke vai conseguir refazer seu clã se namora o Naruto e cheguei ao um ponto. Naruto, seu sexy no jutsuko te transforma POR COMPLETO em mulher, neh? Então... É só você passar 9 meses como mulher que Sasuke podera ser um orgulhoso papai, certo? Vocês gostariam disso? **

Sasuke: O jutsu não ia durar 9 meses com a concentração dele.

Naruto: Eu estou concentrado, ahum …

Sasuke_: põe pano na frente dos olhos dele._

Naruto: Estou cego! CEGOOOOOO!

Kiba: Quantos dedos estão na sua frente? _Põe a mão fechada na frente de naruto_

Naruto: Três?

Kiba: Bom!

Sasuke: Considerando que ele está cego…

**

* * *

**

**-Gaara, o que vc deseja fazer contra as pessoas que querem te ver com o Lee? Vc deseja tortura-las tanto quanto seria uma tortura ficar com ele?**

Gaara: é impressão minha, ou todas as mulheres da vossa vila têm algum problema emocional?

Tenten: Neji, o Lee está chorando?

Neji: Não ... ainda não.

**

* * *

-Sakura, vc sabe que o Sasuke não te da a minima. Por que não fica com o Sai? Ele é uma boa imitação do Sasuke. De a ele alguma utilidade! Anda logo. Para de desperdiçar a sua vida e vá ser feliz com o "clone que precisa de reformas" do Sasuke. **

Sai: _tenta matar sasuke _Isto é pela paz!

Sasuke: Matar pela paz é como ter sexo pela virginidade! _Pega sai e o espanca_

Sakura: _olha sai … _ELE TENTOU MATAR O SASUKE! Se ele não estiver morto, eu vou matá-lo!

**

* * *

-Ino, a mesma coisa! O Sasuke te acha uma idiota! Vai achar alguem que te ature! Aquele cara que eu esqueci o nome que é do seu grupo que reclama de tudo (mesmo que ele tenha mesmo razão) parece gostar muito de você e ele não feio... não muito. Por que não fica com ele? **

Shika: Se o cara sou eu bem pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva ¬¬'

Ino: Pode não parecer mas todo o mundo me adora. Não é Chouji?

Chouji: _suspira _É sim … _pisa o pé de Ino_

Ino: _olha Chouji _AH! Estes sapatos são italianos. Eles valem mais que a sua vida. Bem, tudo vale mais que a sua vida.

* * *

**Harumi Chan**

**Naruto: Você deve estar com a auto-estima baixa com todas as garotas de Konoha te ignorando né? Então olha só mostra um monte de garotas (e garotos O.O) gritando e com faichas na mão com coisas como "quer ir la em casa hoje?" Então gostou? se esconde do Sasuke**

Naruto: -o-

Sasuke: _tenta matar harumi-chan_

Fans: TENTATIVA DE HOMICÍDIO!

Sasuke: Tentativa de homicídio? Ow, por favor, o que é isso? Alguém dá prémios por tentativa de realizar uma equação química?

* * *

Jiraiya: Quando sai o próximo volume de "Icha Icha Paradize"? e você autografa pra mim .

Jiraya: Claro –o- Se eu não estiver miserável.

Sasuke: Ninguém se importa se você é miserável. Por isso você bem pode ser feliz.

**

* * *

Kakashi: Eu to fazendo um fic em que você meio que vira o cúpido... você topa vestir isso mostra um shorts minusculo todos rasgado uma asinha e alguns arcos e flechas topas? ¬ **

Kakashi: o.o' ai Deus …

Jiraya: Beba. _Entrega bebida_

Kakashi: O que é isso?

Jiraya: Eu bebo para afogar as mágoas.

Kakashi: Acredite, elas sabem nadar.

* * *

Iruka: Que desculpas você dava pros seus alunos quando eles iam te visitar e acabavam encontrando o Kakashi lá bem "cansadinho" XD

Iruka: u///u que ele estava bêbado e que tinha acabado na minha casa.

Sakura: Sem roupa? O.o'

Iruka: E que ele tinha caído numa poça de água pelo caminho por isso tinha que trocar de roupa … u.u'

Ino: Na sua cama?

Iruka: Que posso eu dizer? Sou cavalheiro ¬¬'

**

* * *

**

**  
Naruto: Você por acaso é ingênuo? Pois se você não percebeu o Gaara, o Itachi, o Sai, o Neji, a Hinata, até o Jiraiya (quando ta no jutsu) e principalmente o Sasuke tã otentando te dar uns catos e você nem... ou você só se faz de bobo?**

Naruto: Eu não sou bobo!

Sasuke: Você sempre será bobo.

Naruto: Alguns leopardos conseguem mudar as suas riscas!

Sasuke: Manchas idiota. Os leopardos têm manchas.

* * *

**Loki-Kun-.-Matheus**

**"Naruto vc Gosto de Ter Beijado o Sasuke?"**

Naruto: Eu gostei. Mas não na altura!

Todos: o.o'?

Naruto: Ah, esqueçam! Eu sou um artista mal entendido.

Sasuke: O facto que ninguém o entende não faz de você um artista.

* * *

"Sasuke e você gostou do beijo dele?"

Sasuke: Parecia … ostras.

Naruto: _chega da cozinha _Alguém quer ostras?

Sasuke: Não.

Naruto: Porquê?

Sasuke: Eu gosto da minha comida morta. Não doente, não ferida, morta.

* * *

"Sasuke por que não da a minima bola para nenhuma das garotas da sua classe? Vc é gay?"

Sasuke: Eu as odeio.

Naruto: DESCRIMINAÇÃO!

Sasuke: Eu não descrimino, eu odeio todo o mundo da mesma forma.

* * *

"Sasuke por que você parece uma Drag Queen no Selo Amaldiçoado no nivel 2? Sabe... Com Batom, maquiagem e Estrelinha na testa o.o"

Sasuke: Eu não vou comentar isso ¬¬'

Sai: Me ensine a ser uma Drag Queen! Eu faço tudo o que você quiser!

Sasuke: Ótimo! Cale-se.

* * *

"Hinata, pq Você Num Deixa o naruto e parte Para outro ?"

Hinata: Porque eu … eu … _desmaia_

Temari: Ela está bem? _Olha tsunade_

Tsunade: O ar entra e sai, o sangue roda e roda. Qualquer variação a isto, é mau.

Temari: Ah, então está tudo bem.

**

* * *

"Hinata, pq vc gosta do naruto?" **

Hinata: Porque … porque … eu gosto dos olhos e da personalidade dele n////n

Naruto:_ na cozinha. cantando alto._AUUUUUUU! akuna batata!

Todos: e.e'

Hinata: ç.ç

Sakura: Não se preocupe. Mesmo que ele estivesse ouvindo, ele ia perceber outra coisa.

* * *

"O 4º Hokage realmente morreu? ouvi rumores de que ele foi descança e deixo um bushin pra vcs enterarem"

Todos: SÉRIO? O.O

**

* * *

"Tsunade, verdade que você só aceito o Cargo De Hokage por causa do naruto?" **

Tsunade: Claro que não! Eu também me interesso pelas pessoas!

Kiba: Da mesma forma que as pulgas estão interessadas nos cães.

**

* * *

"Shikamaru, você compro a Sua Roupa na memsa loja que a Anko?" **

Shikamaru: Provavelmente u.u'

Anko: Estou ainda mais deprimida ç.ç

Ino: Querida, se você se sentir deprimida se olhe no espelho e diga "ow, eu sou linda!". Você vai se sentir melhor, mas não faça isso muitas vezes porque os mentirosos vão para o inferno.

* * *

**  
"Anko, no seu treino o orochimaru ... sabe.. ele abuso de vc?"**

Anko: Pela segunda vez, não u.u' Ele só gosta de meninos.

* * *

"kakashi, Como você se Sentiu quando o Sasuke Te deixou Para ir treina com o Orochimaru?"

Kakashi: Arruinou a minha vida.

Sasuke: Eu não arruinei a sua vida. Você arruinou a sua vida.

* * *

"Oyabin, você Tem uma Esposa? .. sabe pq vc é o rei dos sapos... e tem filhos.."

Oyabin: A minha esposa varia … muito … muito … mesmo.

* * *

**Loki-Kun-.-Matheus**

**KaKashi:  
è verdade que o obito Te deu o olho de Presente De Formatura quando vc viro chuunin aos 6 anos por que estava sem dinheiro para comprar um presente ?? **

Kakashi: NÃOOOOOOO! O segredo mortal revelado!

Neji: Esse lugar parece um circo.

* * *

**  
Ero-Sennin:  
Jiraiya, Porque o Seu Aprendiz Virou um Hokage e você não ? **

Jiraya: Porque eu não queria ser ora ¬¬

Todos: certo e.e'

* * *

**Shikamaru:  
Qual é a Emoção de ser um chuunin? **

Shika: Eh … hm … problemático e.e'

* * *

**Uzumaki Nandy**

**- Itachi como vc se sente sendo o mais gato do anime?**

Itachi: Feliz … realizado …

Sasuke: Por favor, eu sou bem melhor que você-

Itachi: Não ¬¬

Sasuke: Sim ¬¬

Itachi: Não ¬¬

Sasuke: Sim ¬¬

Itachi: Não ¬¬

Sasuke: Sim ¬¬

Itachi: NÃO ¬¬

Sasuke: SIM ¬¬ _começam lutando_

Tenten: Oh, vejam. Os homens estão recorrendo à violência para resolverem os seus problemas, que novidade.

* * *

**- Kankuro sabia que vc é popular? bem pelo menos pra min**

Kankuro: Owww –o-

* * *

**- Lee sabia que eu amo vc?**

Lee: Owww –o- Te amo também!

Neji: Estranho, uma mulher?

Lee: Chega! Eu vou beijar a primeira mulher que encontrar! _Se levanta, encontra deidara _Okay, segunda mulher que encontrar … segunda mulher que encontrar …

* * *

**- Kiba é verdade que vc sente algo a mais pelo shino?**

Kiba: Hum, nós temos uma relação "divertida".

Shino: Eu não acho divertida.

Neji: O quê que você acha divertido?

Shino: desastre … caos … anarquia …

* * *

**- Kakashi quem vc prefere? Kurenai ou Anko?**

Kakashi: Eu … não sei e.e' Posso escolher o Iruka? o.o

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx**

**-Itachi-san:  
Encontro? Hum...interessante...Hora e lugar?**

Itachi: Você escolhe n.n

* * *

**-Itachi-san e Sasu-chan:  
Pq o símbolo do clã d vcs é...uma pokebola? oO**

Itachi: o.o'

Sasuke: Não é uma pokebola ¬¬' É um estilo de leque tradicional u.u'

Naruto: Com cores de uma pokebola e.e'

Sasuke: ¬¬

* * *

**-Naru-chan:  
Oq vc achou da roupa do Sasu-chan na 2ª fase?**

Naruto: Se quer sobreviver como eu quero, NUNCA comente a roupa dele.

* * *

**-Kiba-kun:  
Como vc se sente sendo tão inútil quanto a Sakura? (tipow, vc tem seus 15 segundos e depois os outros terminam o trabalho)**

Kiba: Você não pode fazer ninguém amá-lo.

Shino: Só persegui-lo e esperar pelo melhor.

Kiba: o.o' … eu estava falando do público.

Shino: Ow, sim … também eu.

* * *

**-Sai:  
Como vc se sente sendo tão desprezado? **

Sai: Sasuke, me ensine a ser como você! _Olha sasuke virado para o outro lado … _o que você está fazendo?

Sasuke: Tentando ignorar você mas está sendo difícil.

**

* * *

-Todos:  
É verdade q vcs estão me odiando por causa das perguntas chatas e da minha insistencia? **

Todos: Nãoooo u.u _pegam artilharia com armas muito MUITO afiadas _

Autora: Pela última vez: nada.de.matar. size=1 width=100% noshade> 

**yue-chan**

**sasuke: fale em alto e bom som: o q o orochimaru tem q naruto ñ tem?aliás, vc tem um pingo d bom gosto?trocar a raposa por uma cobra é um dos piores negócios q eu já vi na minha vida! o.o **

Sasuke: Não foi um mau negócio u.u'

* * *

**  
kakashi: qual foi a sua reação ao conhecer o jiraya? (já q todos sabemos q ele é o autor do famoso "icha icha paradise") **

Kakashi: Perguntei se vida dele era realmente aquela, como podia ser ele tão feliz!

Jirayia: Os meus dias de escola foram os mais felizes da minha vida! _Pausa _O que vos deve dar ideia da miséria que eu tenho passado nesses últimos anos …

**

* * *

**

**naruto:pq vc só usa roupas laranjas?nunca te ocorreu q vc é um alvo fácil desse jeito?**

Naruto: _abre casaco, mostra colete anti-kunais _Já não dizendo que é fashion!

Sasuke: Você é um bom exemplo de porquê que alguns animais comem as suas crias.

**

* * *

**

**iruka:vc nunca se sentiu traido pelo kakashi?**

Iruka: Eh … não e.e'

**

* * *

**

**ainda iruka: quando esse machucado no seu nariz vai sarar? o.o**

Iruka: ele sarou ¬¬ Por isso fiquei com essa cicatriz u.u'

**

* * *

tsunade: como todos nós sabemos q a sakura é um desastre como ninja(convenhamos, ela ñ faz nada d útil antes d começar a treinar com vc), o q a fez achar q treiná-la valeria a pena?**

Tsunade: Já me perguntaram isso três vezes povin o.o'

**

* * *

**

**orochimaru: o q vc pensa do kabuto?**

Orochimaru: Ow, o kabuto-kun é a minha inteligência militar.

Sakura: Inteligência militar. A maior contradição existente.

Orochimaru: E ele é um bom servo, meio idiota mas um ótimo subordinado.

**

* * *

**

**todos: qual q opinião d vcs sobre os novos nomes dados a vcs pelo cartoon network? (oh tradução chinfrin!)**

Todos: Nomes, que nomes? o.o' _vêm os nomes _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**

* * *

**

**Carol Freitas **

**para todos:  
povo, pq voces maltratam tanto o coitado do naruto, vamos combinar, ele é muito foda com a kyyubi e tudo mais! \o/ sem falar que ele pode derrotar quase todo mundo. u.u naruto, te amo! aprenda a controlar a kyyubi e domine o mundo! HAHAHA! **

Naruto: HAUHAUHAUHA

Todos: o.o'

Neji: Lamento contrariá-lo mas nesta realidade você não vai controlar o mundo.

Naruto: A realidade é uma ilusão.

Sasuke: Uma ilusão muito persistente.

**

* * *

**

**Fujoshi Mikakiu**

**Perguntas:  
Itachi-san n quer casar comigo? te dou casa, comida e roupa lavada e de quebra deixo vc ter quantas amantes quiser contanto que eu n veja corna xD! **

Itachi: Sério? –o- Vamos _pega mão de Mika-chan _

Naruto: Parece o rei Leão e.e'

Itachi: Ow, o rei leão ... chorei como um bebê! E eu sou mau!

Sasuke: Isso não parece o rei leão ¬¬'

Autora: Não, mas eu queria que as pessoas soubessem que Itachi-kun gostava do Rei Leão n.n

Todos: Oww … o.o'

**

* * *

**

**spoiler Hidan me diz uma coisa, esse seu cabelo todo certinho ae n eh muito playboy n? e essa sua religião, sera que eu posso participar dela O?**

Hidan: é Jyashin a religião ¬¬

**

* * *

**

**Deidara vc n acha seu penteado muito parecido com o da Ino?  
sabia q isso eh plagio invertido xD? **

Deidara: AH! QUE TRAGÉDIA! _Pega kunai, corta cabelo _

Kiba: Isso é uma tragédia ou uma comédia?

Ino: Nenhum. Tragédia é quando eu corto o meu dedo. Comédia é quando você tropeça, cai numa espada e morre.

**

* * *

**

**Para toda a Akatsuki: GALERA EU AMO VCS! ARRASEM! o/**

Akatsuki: wowwwwww! _Fazem ondinha _

Todos: certo … o.o'


	9. Como dormir numa casa destestável

**Heya n.n **

**Gomen x.x Não actualizei num tempinho, mas agora coloquei um "bonus" com um pouquinho de mais acção entre personagens ... obrigado por todos os comentarios! **

**PS: As perguntas que são apagadas são as que já foram respondidas antes. **

**

* * *

**

**Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari**

**- Itachi: n.n eu num gosto de vc, mas te acho muito sexy. Eu sei que não foi uma pergunta. n.n  
**

Naruto: TEMOS MAIS CARTAS!

Sasuke: Impressionante, ainda existem pessoas dispostas a lerem essas respostas inúteis.

Neji: Carta para o Itachi--

Itachi: EU LEIO!

Gaara: O típico mestre do mal … adora o som da sua própria voz.

Itachi: OW! Você também deve ser sexy, mas eu vou casar. (claro que pode ser amante)

**

* * *

- Hinata, vc jah pensou em "trair" o naruto com o Kiba? **

Naruto: (para variar não pode ouvir nada de amor e hinata) _sai gritando ao mesmo tempo que sasuke lê a pergunta _VOU TOMAR CAFÉ!

Temari: Tenten! Nós esquecemos de fazer café!

Neji: A vossa única tarefa e vocês esquecem?

Temari: err _correm na cozinha_

Temari: Tudo bem, eu consigo disfarçar!

Tenten: Oi Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Oi .. _se assusta_

Tenten: Você quer su--

Naruto: Porque que não há café?

Temari: Pela mesma razão que você não ainda não está morto, essa é a maneira que Deus quer!

Naruto: Erm .. tá.. _pausa.. pensa: pô, isso de Deus quer deve ser trauma de família._

Tenten: Então .. alguém vai querer suco?

Hinata: _de volta à sala … (naruto ainda está na cozinha) _Hm … eu, não … o.o'

**

* * *

- Kiba, vc jah gostou da Hinata? **

**  
**Kiba: _silêncio_ Eu era jovem e estúpido.

Todos: o.o'

Kiba: E se querem saber, o meu amor por ela era bem maior que o ego do Neji e do Sasuke juntos!

Todos: Impossível.

Tenten: Impossibilidade molecular mesmo.

* * *

**  
- Neji, metade dos meus amigos tem medo dos seus olhos, a outra metade acha eles esquisitos... Porque será?**

Neji: Primeiro: Porque eles são assustadores. Segundo: Porque eles são esquisitos.

**

* * *

- Shino: vc veio de um ovo? O.o **

Gaara: Tecnicamente, todo o mundo nasce de um ovo ou zigoto.

Naruto: Você deve achar que sabe tudo!  
Gaara: Hm .. sim.

Naruto: Qual é a velocidade da luz?

Gaara: 1079252848,8 Km/h.

Naruto: HAHA! Agora, qual é a velocidade do escuro?

Gaara: o.o'

* * *

**  
- Sakura: n.n eu te odeio... **

Ino: Pfff .. não é a única!

Sakura: _ataca ino_

Ino: GENTE! Eu estou indefesa!

Sasuke: Por favor, você está tão indefesa como um míssil de cruzeiro.

* * *

- Sasuke: Uhn... Além da Sakura e do Naruto, vc já cogitou a possibilidade de ficar com mais alguém?

Sasuke: Não .. nem por isso.

Naruto: Porquê que o Sasuke é tão único?

Sakura: Quando Deus o fez, esqueceu-se de guardar a receita.

Ino: O dia mais infeliz para toda a mulher.

Meninas: Eh u.u'

* * *

**  
- Naruto: n.n até que vc fica Kawai... Sabe quando? Pq eu não sei...  
**

Naruto: ….

Todos: o.o'

Naruto: ….

Todos: o.o'

Naruto: … não percebi.

Todos: u.u'

Naruto: Porquê que nós não ficamos amigos?

Todos: duvido.

Naruto: Oww …

Sasuke: As suas expectativas são demasiado altas.

Naruto: Você é meu amigo!

Sasuke: Isso é porque as minhas expectativas são demasiado baixas.

**

* * *

- Temari, vc sabia que é considerada a ninja mais gostosa do Anime? (depois da Tsunade) **

Temari: Não era a Hinata? O.o'

Hinata: Ou a Tenten-san?

Ino: _destrói cadeira de raiva _

* * *

**Mandy**

**Sasunaru ou Narusasu: **

- Sasuke, o beijo que o naruto te deu foi seu primeiro beijo? E você naruto foi seu primeiro beijo?

Sasuke: _sussurra _Depende do ponto de vista …

Naruto: Sim, sempre que vejo a chuva me lembro desse dia …

Neji: Vocês se beijaram na chuva?

Naruto: Não, no chuveiro.

**

* * *

- Sasuke como e quando você descobriu que gostava do naruto? E você naruto como e quando descobriu que gostava do Sasuke? **

Sasuke: Com uma música idiota.

Naruto: u///u idem.

Sasuke: não lembro qual …

Naruto: É ISSO! Nós precisamos de uma música.

Sasuke: Nós não precisamos de uma música.

Naruto: _liga rádio, ouve música de hiphop com palavreado_

Sasuke: Ow, claro, definitivamente a nossa música ¬¬'

**

* * *

**

**- Quem foi a primeira pessoa que ficou sabendo que vocês estavam juntos?**

_**Flash Back**_

Sakura: Um brinde!

Sakura e Kakashi: Á relação do Naruto e do Sasuke!

Sasuke: Eu não acredito que você disse a ele!

Naruto: Eu não acredito que você disse a ela!

Sasuke: Ela não conta, ela está sempre desnorteada!

Naruto: Ele não conta, ele nunca ouve!

Sakura: Calma gente, calma … onde estou?

Kakashi: Desculpe, o quê?

**

* * *

- Naruto qual o motivo de você deixar sempre para depois na parte de você ser ativo? Você tem medo do que fará com o Sasuke se ele poderá revidar? **

Naruto: Você simplesmente nunca esteve na mesma cama que ele, não pode entender.

Sasuke: Você está me acusando de ser bruto?

Naruto: Eu não acuso!

Tsunade: _chega no estúdio, olha cadeira destruída_ quem destruiu isso?

Naruto: _aponta para Ino_ Ela!

Sasuke: ¬¬'

**

* * *

- Vocês vão se casar? Quando? Me convida? **

Sasuke: O casamento foi criado quando as pessoas viviam até aos 30.

**

* * *

- Que época do ano e que temperatura tava quando vocês tiveram sua primeira vez? **

Sasuke: uh? O.o'

Naruto: 30º, Verão!

Sasuke: Você pára de divulgar a vida pessoal? ¬¬ Peça desculpa.

Naruto: Eu devia pedir desculpa, mas o meu orgulho-

Sasuke: Qual orgulho?

Naruto: Uh … você tem razão, não há nada no meu caminho. Desculpe.

**

* * *

- Vocês tentaram de inicio evitar o seu relacionamento, ou quando descobriram foram a luta pelo seu amor? **

Sasuke: Você precisa urgentemente de uma telenovela.

Todos: yep.

Sasuke: Uh, eu acho que foi na casa dele … acidentalmente. Uh, como eu odiei esses dias.

Neji: hm?

Sasuke: Os únicos dias que eu passei na casa do Naruto foram os piores … mais horríveis, detestáveis, insuportáveis e malditos dias da minha vida.

Neji: Você tem consciência que a sua família foi toda assassinada num dia, noutro você viveu na casa do Orochimaru, sem falar de todas as missões …

Sasuke: Sim, acredito e repito. Os dias na casa do Naruto superam TUDO.

**

* * *

- Muitas pessoas sentem inveja do relacionamento de vocês? Ou vocês tem muitas fãs extras por causa disso? eu sou uma fã desses casal lindo **

Sasuke: Uns odeiam, outros adoram … outros ignoram …

**

* * *

- Como começou o relacionamento de vocês? **

Naruto: Beijo acidental u////u

**

* * *

**

**- Naruto você já brigou com alguém por ciúmes do sasuke? E você sasuke já brigou com alguém por causa de ciúmes? Se sim para ambos quem foi a pessoa?**

Sasuke: Não tem ninguém vivo para relatar a parte dele.

Naruto: Idem. Só Sakura-chan sobreviveu.

Sasuke: Ah … e o Sai. Mas ele não é gente.

**

* * *

- Naruto como você soube que o Sasuke gostava de você? Afinal tem uma pessoa no estúdio(sem ser o sasuke) que gosta de você já tentaram te dizer mas você alem de nunca escutar, nunca percebe o sentimento dela. E nem vou dizer quem é porque tenho certeza que você vai dormir quando eu falar e nem me pergunta porque isso, já que quando todo mundo vai falar pra você que a Hinata gosta de você, você dorme. (obs: quer ver que nessa ultima afirmação ou ele vai dormir ou vai se distrair). **

_Não dorme, nem distrai, fica no banheiro, volta no final da pergunta._

Naruto: Sentiu a minha falta? _Olha sasuke_

Sasuke: Eu estava sempre falando "Como eu queria que o Naruto estivesse aqui …

Naruto: owww …

Sasuke: … a ser torturado em vez de mim."

Naruto: ¬¬' era bom de mais para ser verdade.

Sasuke: Responda.

Naruto: EH, o Sasuke é meio directo ao assunto. "Eu acho que estou gostando de você" serviu u.u'

**

* * *

-Sasuke você se sente bem por o Naruto não perceber o amor da Hinata ou gostaria que ele soubesse, porque nem em sonho ela seria uma concorrente a sua altura? **

Sasuke: Tanto me faiz e.e' Ame alguma coisa, odeie tudo o resto.

**

* * *

- Sasuke se o Naruto não gostasse de você, isso é uma hipótese, o que você faria para conquista-lo? E você Naruto? **

Naruto: Se eu não gostasse de mim próprio? Não sei não … tentaria o suicídio.

Todos: o.o' baka

Sasuke: É impossível alguém não gostar de mim. IMPOSSÍVEL

**

* * *

- Sasuke, o Naruto é bom na cama? **

Sasuke: Consideravelmente.

Naruto: ¬¬

* * *

**  
- Naruto, o Sasuke é bom na cama? Que pergunta, acho que óbvia a resposta.  
**

Naruto: Ele é péss—okay, esqueça, isso não dá para mentir mesmo.

**

* * *

**

**- Para todos: quem é contra e quem é a favor do amor deles? E digam porque são contra ou porque são a favor.**

Kiba: A FAVOR! Hinata só para mim … muahahaha.

Shino: Contra! Kiba para a hinata.

Neji: A favor. Hinata solteira.

Tenten: Contra! Desperdício de homem.

Ino: CONTRA! Pelo mesmo que a tenten …

Temari: Contra, pelo mesmo.

Sakura: uh, depende.

Lee: contra! Hinata com Naruto, Neji sem namorar Tenten para cuidar de Hinata, nada interfere nos treinos!

Kankuro: Oh … a favor?

Shika: Contra! Ino sem perseguir

* * *

- Naruto você disse que você se inspirou no songoku para ser tão baka assim, mas porque ele? Algum motivo especial, ou na verdade essa sua copia veio mais a pedido do seu coração, afinal é fácil um personagem como você ser tão baka assim.

Naruto: Eu … err … me inspiro facilmente e.e'

Shiko: Você até é como a Ino.

Naruto e Ino: Uh?

Shika: Você tem uma inteligência limitada e um ego ilimitado.

* * *

Entrando na parte de o Naruto ter perdido a chave do estúdio:  
- Sasuke você ta com muita raiva do Naruto por ele não estar achando a chave do estúdio? Se sim, você pretende se vingar dele depois de vocês saírem daí? Se quiser companhia pra vingança pode contar comigo, acho você maravilhoso, claro que adoro você com o naruto, mas acho você muito gato e sexy também, não que o naruto seja feio, os dois fazem um par perfeito, mas não deixo de gostar de você por isso hehe...

Sasuke: Claro que não. Eu ADORO a ideia de ficar preso durante dias com essa gentinha.

Naruto: Ow, par perfeito … -o-

**

* * *

**

**- Sasuke quem seria sua segunda opção depois do Naruto?(ñ vale a sakura, onegai).**

Sasuke: uh … hm … uhm … kakashi, neji? e.e'

* * *

- Sasuke se o Naruto te deixar alguma vez, quer meu telefone? Você não gostaria de sair comigo depois que acharem a chave do estúdio? Juro que não te farei mal, você irá adorar o nosso encontro olhinhos brilhando por favor pense nessa hipótese.

Naruto: O QUÊ? Sasuke!

Sasuke: Desculpe, estou ocupado demais para o ignorar agora. _Aponta número num cartãozinho _

* * *

**Christopher Ino**

Hinata: Se você prefere ficar se escondendo atrás dos outros por causa da timides, porque não troca de lugar com a sua irmã? Ela é bem mais legal que você ¬¬

Tenten: Cruel ¬¬

**

* * *

Itachi, me diga sinceramente, oque você faz para que tantas garotas caiam aos seus pés dizendo que você é gostoso e mais uma lista enorme de elogios? Você parece velho com essas rugas na cara o.o **

Itachi: Sou sexy, poderoso e matei a minha família. Quem não gostaria disso?

**

* * *

Eu estava olhando aqui pelo site um dia desses e vi uma OrochixHina, oque vocês acham? O.o **

Tenten: Hu … que só se a Hinata estivesse no cúmulo do sofrimento. u.u'

Hinata: hai ç.ç

**

* * *

Kiba, já que você fica solteiro na maioria das fics e parece que não tem um par fixo, quer fugir comigo? -pisca- Ah, e antes que alguém fale, eu gosto de cheiro de cachorro **

Todos: o.o'

Kiba: claro n.n

Sakura: Bando de gente oferecida u.u'

**

* * *

Tayuya, sou uma grande fã sua... me dá um autógrafo? **

Tayuya: Tá.

Tenten: todo o mundo gosta dos maus. Eu quero ser má!

Neji: Você não consegue ser má.

Tenten: Eu consigo ser má!

Neji: Diga: EU VOU DESTRUIR O NARUTO!

Tenten: EU VOU DESTRUIR O NARUTO … se ele não se importar!

**

* * *

Na opinião de vocês, quem é pior, Temari ou Sakura? (pode ser tanto na aparencia quanto na personalidade (mesmo eu achando que elas duas empatam u.u) **

Sakura: Pelo menos você tem uma relação mais estável!

Temari: Nem por isso.

Sakura: hm?

Temari: Err .. é como uma turma.

Sakura: Turma?

Temari: Sim, eu falo, ele dorme.

**

* * *

Gaara, já que todas as tentativas de você ficar com a Ino neste estudio deram erradas, porque você simplesmente não prende ela numa parede e tasca logo um beijo nela? **

Gaara: Err .. não acho muito boa ideia.

Homem sem calças: Oi!

Todos: E quem é VOCÊ?

Homem sem calças: Eu … perdi as minhas calças aqui ontem. _pisca olho a tsunade_

Todos: e.e'

Ino: Chega! Ninguém me quer, eu vou com esse mesmo daí. _Pega homem sem calças e sai_

Gaara: O.O

Neji: idiota ¬¬'

Shika: _entra na sala _Então, perdi alguma coisa?

Sasuke: Um homem sem calças entrou aqui e a Ino o beijou e foi embora com ele.

Shika: wow … ele devia ter uma ótima camisa.

Kiba: Eu pensava que nós estávamos presos. O.o'

Todos: o.o

**

* * *

Kiba, porque você não tira logo esses casaco que você usa? Você fica muito mais sexy sem ele **

Kiba: Uh, eu sou … friorento.

**

* * *

Naruto, como você pode ter a mesma idade dos outros que se formaram com você, se você repetiu a academia TRÊS vezes? O.O **

Naruto: Eu comecei a academia mais cedo, para ocupar o meu tempo … o hokage não me suportava saltando de um lado para o outro no escritório dele.

Sasuke: Você realmente é muito irritante.

Naruto: Eu não sou irritante … _liga rádio _EU ADORO ESSA MÚSICA!

Todos: o.o'

Naruto: Eles têm um nome para esse tipo de música não têm?

Sasuke: Sim. Porcaria.

**

* * *

Tenten, você não guarda rancor pela Temer... qualquer dizer, Temari, ter te batido e humilhado no Shunnin Chiken? o-o **

Tenten: Não. n.n

Temari: A relação entre mim e a Tenten é ótima, contrariamente à minha relação com a ino.

Ino: Porquê?

Temari: Eu não tinha uma boa ideia de você.

Ino: qual foi a sua primeira ideia de mim?

Temari: Que você era uma prostituta e usava demasiada maquiagem.

Ino: E agora?

Temari: Eu estava errada,

Ino: oww

Temari: você não usa tanta maquiagem assim.

**

* * *

Kakashi, você faz alguma idéia do porque de ter tantos fãs aos seus pés? (até alguns meninos eu já ouvi falando que você era sexy O.O') **

Kakashi: porque eu SOU sexy.

**

* * *

Neji, dizem que você se droga, até existe uma comunidade no orkut, você confirma? XD Se não, oque acha sobre isso? **

Neji: Não me drogo ¬¬

Tenten: O garoto com piscina tentou vender droga a você!

Neji: Ele vivia numa caravana …

Tenten: Mas tinha piscina!

Neji: Quando chovia.

**

* * *

Kankurou, você tem um grande fã clube (não necessáriamente de garotas u.u) onde até eu fasso parte. Como se sente sabendo disso? **

Kankuro: Eu acabei de descobrir que mesmo com um fã clube, eu sou a pessoa mais aborrecida na face da Terra.

Tenten: Aconteceu alguma coisa ao Sai?

* * *

**Dayu Oura**

Pergunta para Sakura: Você antes era tão tímida quanto a Hinata.A que se deve essa sua mudança de personalidade? Sabe...ser tímida e depois virar uma patricinha preconceituosa...

Sakura: Ah, porque eu comecei a pensar por mim mesma e a ter ideias inovadoras!

Todos: o.o'

Sakura: Por exemplo, eu quero ter o meu primeiro filho num daqueles centros onde eles não usam nenhuma anestesia!

Tsunade: Querida, eu tenho CERTEZA que disse a você de onde os bebes vinham, mas eu já mencionei por onde eles saiam?

**

* * *

Pergunta para o Naruto: O shikamaru te deu aulas por acaso ( NÃO NESSE SENTIDO,SUAS PERVETIDAS! ¬¬ )? Toda vida...mas toda vida que a Hinata ia dizer que te ama nessa fic,vc dormia!**

Naruto: _dorme_

Shika: MEU ALUNO? Eu vou matar você e acabar com as dúvidas!

Sasuke: Hm, vou sentir a falta dos maus hábitos, da idiotice, do vocabulário detestável … hm, não é tão mau assim.

**

* * *

Pergunta para sasuke: Como conseguiram te trazer para esse programa já que vc tava na caverninha do orochimaru? o.o**

Sasuke: Me pagaram MUITO bem.

**

* * *

Pergunta para Naruto e Ino: Já que o Chouji comeu o bolo de vocês...poderiam me passar a receita dele? n.n**

Naruto: Aqui tem!

4 ovos

3 xícaras de açúcar

3 xícaras de farinha de trigo

1 copo de suco de laranja

1 colher de sopa de fermento em pó **para a cobertura:  
**

1 garrafa pequena de leite de coco

1 garrafa de leite ( utilize a mesma garrafa do leite de coco como medida)

e ainda--

Shika: Espere! Hm, essa receita não era secreta da Ino?

Naruto: Ow … estamos feitos.

Sasuke: VOCÊ está feito.

Naruto: Estamos todos no mesmo barco!

Sasuke: Eu estou no barco. Você está na água. Vamos saber o quanto você sabe nadar.

Naruto: Não teve piada ¬¬

Tenten: Mas ela vai nos acusar a todos u.u'

Shika: E se o Naruto morrer não podemos acabar o programa daqui a uns … anos.

Todos: o.o'

Tenten: ahhh! Ela está de volta! Ela está voltando!

Neji: Quê? Porquê?

Tenten: Eu não sei! Talvez se tenha esquecido do celular, ou do livro de feitiços ou assim!

Neji: Todo o mundo, ajam normalmente!

Todos: Olá Ino!

Ino: Okay. O quê que vocês fizeram?

Todos: hehe e.e'

* * *

Pergunta para Neji e Tenten: O que vocês fariam se o Gai fizesse vocês usarem aquela roupa verde horrível à força? xo

Tenten: NEM PENSEM! Morri, me mudava para as montanhas com Neji ¬¬'

Lee: _susurra qualquer coisa a Tenten, leva tapa e cai. _

Neji: O quê que você disse?

Lee: Eu te respondo assim que ganhar consciência.

Ino: _voltando a ino e naruto_ ME DIGA IMEDIATAMENTE O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!

Neji: Hm … ela sabe o significado de imediatamente?

Tenten: Palavra bem grande para ela.

Ino: CALEM A BOCA!

* * *

**  
Pergunta para Naruto: Você sabe como posso processar seu criador,o Kishimoto-teme?**

**  
**Naruto: Eu não sei não …

Ino: ME RESPONDA!

Naruto: PRONTO! Eu dei a sua receita e.e

Ino: _cerra punhos_

Naruto: Oh meu Deus .. eu vou morrer.

Ino: Não. Pior. Você vai viver. _Pega instrumentos de tortura, sai da sala, volta momentos depois com um naruto bem caladinho_

Todos: _silêncio _o.o'

**

* * *

Pergunta para Sasuke: Se o Sai beijasse a Sakura na sua frente,o que você faria com ele,já que o maldito tem umas 300 vidas? e.e'**

Sasuke: Eu …

Ino: _parte espelho de maqueagem em sai_

Tenten: Sete anos de azar.

Sasuke: São mais sete a dez de prisão.

* * *

**Pergunta para Sai: dá murro no Sai eu te adoro,viu? n.n  
**

Sai: Porquê que ninguém atinge a Sakura?

Sakura: _salta veia, ataca sai _Você sabe o que eu odeio nos dentistas? Eles sempre dizem que nada vai doer, eu não, eu sou bem verdadeira: isto vai doer!

**

* * *

Pergunta para Chouji: Casa comigo,lindão/o/ **

Chouji: Só quando a Ino pagar a aposta dela!

Ino: Não hoje.

Chouji: Então posso tocá-la quando?

Ino: Logo depois de você morrer.

* * *

**Fujoshi Mikakiu**

**Para Itachi:  
vc prefere que o meu vestido de noiva seja branco ou  
vermelho? e onde agente vai morar?  
**

Itachi: Preto. Hey! Você disse que tinha casa ¬¬

**

* * *

Para Sasori:  
Vc ja teve uma quedinha pelo Deidara? se teve, ele correspondeu? **

Sasori: u///u hm … é … bem … eu …

Deidara: Ela correspondeu … eu sou menina ¬¬'

**

* * *

Para Tobi:  
me diz uma coisa, o Zetsu é seu primo/parente ou algo assim? **

Tobi: Não … ¬¬

Tenten: Para que foi o olhar?

Tobi: Para manter o estilo ¬¬

* * *

**Haruhi**

**2: Pergunta:  
Sasuke, pq vc dá um jeito de interferir em quase toda pergunta relacionada a Hinata e/ou a vida amorosa dela? Ciume? XD**

Sasuke: Pergunta respondida já u.u'

**

* * *

**

**Pan Kit**

**-Iruka, sabia que seu nome significa golfinho? você gosta de golfinhos? o Kakashi faz piadinhas tipo "é dificil vivermos assim eu na terra e você no enorme oceano"?  
**

Iruka: ÓTIMO. Agora ele ficou inspirado ¬¬

Kakashi: -o- _sonha … _Romântico …

**

* * *

-Kakashi, como se sente sabendo que seu nome significa espantalho? não deseja mudar de nome? afinal... espantalho não conbina com você. você é gost-, quero dizer, lindo demais para um nome assim. **

Kakashi: Ow, obrigada.Eu trato do meu corpo como um templo

Iruka: Sim, aberto para todo o mundo, seja dia, seja noite.

**

* * *

-Ninguem acha que o criador desse anime é afetado mental? . tem coisas estranhas como pessoas com nome de besouro, leques, animais e objetos! sem falar dos seres de sexo indefinido... O.o **

Todos: EU!

Tenten: Ah! _Olhando relógio _3 da madrugada! Vamos dormir antes que eu morra por aqui u.u'

Todos: _vão para os quartos_

Tsunade: Meninas num quarto. Meninos no outro. Bem simples …

Kakashi: Yupi. Dormir no chão.

Iruka: Que divertimento.

**4:30 … **

**Quarto das meninas**

Ino: _levanta do chão "uh, estou morrendo de fome, vou na cozinha"_

**4:45 … **

**Cozinha**

Ino: _senta na mesa "o gaara realmente gosta de mim?"_

Gaara: _entra na cozinha sem ver ino, se vira _AH! _Deixa copo cair_

Ino: Gaara?

Gaara: Uh … oi.

Ino: Tenho uma pergunta para você.

Gaara: err … okay … _começa suando_

Ino: Você realmente gosta de mim?

Gaara: O QUÊ? Quer dizer, sim … não é bem is—

Ino: ENTÃO VOCÊ MENTIU? _Levanta da cadeira_

Gaara: O quê? Não. eu ---

Ino: Não fale comigo! _Atira objectos de cozinha _

Gaara: Ah! _Sai a correr _

Tenten: _chega na cozinha, vê Gaara saindo _O quê que aconteceu?

Gaara: A Ino não fala comigo!

Tenten: Desfrute enquanto dura.

Gaara: uh?

Tenten: _suspira _Durma. Amanhã ela já esqueceu. _entra na cozinha, ino olha-a_

Ino: Você também não consegue dormir?

Tenten: _sarcasticamente _Não, eu estava dormindo tão bem que pensei "Hey, e se eu tentasse dormir na geladeira?"

Ino: _suspira_

Tenten: Desculpe. Eu fico muito mal-humorada quando não durmo pelo menos duas horas.

Ino: _suspira de novo _

Tenten: _senta na frente dela_

Ino: Você quer falar das suas unhas?

Tenten: _sarcasticamente _Desculpe, cortei-as.

Ino: Ow .. mas vc não precisa delas para caçar e fugir dos predadores?

Tenten: ¬¬

Ambas: _suspiram_

Ino: Eu odeio homens.

Tenten: Idem.

Ino: Vamos matá-los todos.

Tenten: uhu! _Brindam com leite_

Kankuro: _Chega na cozinha _Hey. _Abre geladeira. _

Meninas: hey.

Kankuro: Eu sempre quis saber como as pessoas sabem que quando fecham a geladeira, as luzes desligam.

Tenten: _aponta a geladeira_ Fique lá dentro e descubra.

Kankuro: Alguém precisa de um sono de beleza?

Ino: _acena _

Kankuro: Compreendo. _Senta do lado de Ino. _

Ino: Eu odeio o seu irmão.

Kankuro: uh?

Tenten: você não quer saber. Mas você foi bruta com o menino.

Ino: O QUÊ? _se levanta_

Tenten: Você nem deixou ele falar.

Ino: _senta _Eu sei … mas.

Tenten: A culpa foi sua, podia se controlar melhor.

Ino: Você precisa de me humilhar?

Tenten: Se eu não o fizer, você fará isso sozinha.

Ino: ¬¬'

Kiba: _chega na cozinha_ Ei, o que estão fazendo?

Todos: O quê que você acha?

Kiba: Uh, okay. _Senta do lado de Tenten. _

Ino: _suspira de novo._ Eu estou deprimida.

Kiba: Hm, sempre que eu estou deprimido jogo.

Tenten: jogar não leva a sua dor.

Kiba: Leva se eu ganhar.

Ino: Tenten, depois de matarmos todos os homens, o que fazemos?

Tenten: vamos para um prisão …

Ino: Hm, eu vou gostar disso?

Tenten: Você vai odiar a prisão. Todo o mundo vai estar vestido como você.

Ino: Hm, mas sem homens. Fico feliz.

Tenten: _brindam de novo_

Kiba e Kankuro: _brindam também_

Kiba: Ao nosso último dia vivos.

Ino: _se levanta, brinca com peixinho de aquário, uns momentos depois, o bichinho morre. _Todo o mundo à minha volta morre! Menos aqueles que merecem ...

Outros: _tremem_

Ino: Ah, vocês merecem.

Outros: _suspiram_

Lee: _entra na cozinha _OI GENTE!

Tenten: Lee, o quê que você está fazendo aqui?

Lee: é a única parte da casa com televisão.

Tenten: Ow.

Lee: _liga televisão, senta na ponta da mesa. _

TV: Bom dia, sou o Nikay Soi e você sofre de insónia!

Todos: e.e'

Kankuro: Eu nem sei para que começam as notícias na tv com "bom dia".

Tenten: Eles começam dizendo "bom dia" para depois dizerem porque não é um bom dia.

Todos: eh u.u'

Neji: _entra na cozinha, senta do outro lado de Tenten_

Lee: NEJI! Onde é que você estava?

Neji: Montando um lhama na terra do nunca. No meu quarto! Onde você acha que eu estaria ás 5 da manhã?

Lee: Ei .. eu acordei á menos de um minuto e de alguma forma já o consegui irritar!

Ino: Já tão tarde?

Kankuro: Tão cedo.

Ino: o que seja u.u'

Neji: _olha tv _O que vocês estão assistindo?

Kiba: aquele cara idiota que está de volta com: "coisa que você já se fartou de ver milhões e milhões de vezes!".

**5:15**

**No quarto dos meninos**

Chouji: Naruto?

Naruto: Quê?

Chouji: Você me atingiu enquanto dormia!

Naruto: Quem disse que estava dormindo?

Sasuke: Calem a boca!

Naruto: Resmungam.

Shino: Já deu para perceber que ninguém está dormindo aqui.

Gaara: _entra no quarto_

Naruto: Onde você esteve?

Gaara: Em lugar nenhum.

Sasuke: Certo.

Chouji: Ele cheira a comida!

Shika: Ele esteve na cozinha.

Gaara: Ok! Eu fui lá!

Sasuke: Nós já sabemos isso. Nós estamos esperando um "Ok! Eu fui lá e ..."

Gaara: A ino brigou comigo.

Shika: para variar.

Gaara: Uh, odeio mulheres.

Todos: Idem!

Naruto: Onde estão os sênseis? _Olham banheiro, abrem a porta_

Todos: YU!

Iruka: _na banheira _O que foi?

Kakashi: Vim entregar a toalha!

Shino: Sei.

Naruto: arranjem um quarto!

Iruka: Arranje uma casa!

Naruto: Bem visto. _Fecham porta_

Sasuke: Vamos sair daqui.

Naruto: _sarcasticamente _Awwww .. mas eu gosto da suite presidencial.

Sasuke: Não.me.irrite. ¬¬

Naruto: Tá. Pronto. _Saem do quarto, caem dentro de um armário de vassouras. _

Sasuke: NARUTO!

Naruto: O que aconteceu?

Shino: Obviamente você fez algo estúpido.

Gaara: É normal um armário de limpeza ter uma porta de cada lado?

Sasuke: _olha buraco da fechadura _Err … gente, daquele lado é o quarto das meninas.

Gaara: A porta para a corredora está trancada. Vamos explodir.

Naruto: VOCÊ TÁ DOIDO?

Chouji: A tsunade nos mata!

Shika: UH, problemático.

Shino: Estão acordadas?

Sasuke: uh, só a sakura e a temari, as outras camas estão estáticas.

Naruto: A única coisa que temos que fazer é esperar que todas adormeçam.

**10 segundos depois..**

Naruto: _grita_Quanto tempo mais isso vai demorar?

Todos: XIU! _A porta se abre _Ups.

Temari: …

Shika: Nós podemos explicar!

Temari: Força.

Shika: Uh … você realmente nos vai deixar explicar?

Temari: ¬¬'

Shika: Uhm … eh … hm … não tem explicação mesmo.

Temari: Idiota.

**6:00h**

**Na cozinha, jogando Monopólio **

Tenten: Você não pode fazer isso!

Neji: Porque não?

Tenten: Porque é contra as regras.

Neji: Coisas irritantes.

Tenten: estas regras não existem simplesmente para irritá-lo!

Ino: Lee, jogue.

Lee: Eu não quero jogar mais!

Ino: J.o.g.u.e.

Lee: EH, Ino-chan, não quero.

Ino: Se mexa!

Lee: Você não assusta.

Ino: _se levanta _Matei duas vezes o Sai desde a meia noite, não durmo à 24 horas e estou de mau humor. Então provavelmente você deveria ter mais medo de mim do que tem agora.

**7:00**

Neji: Eu juro, que se ninguém interrompe esse jogo, eu destruo alguma coisa.

Naruto: _chega na cozinha com o resto do pessoal _Ai, hoje é um bom dia para morrer!

Sasuke: Com você todo o dia é bom para morrer!

Neji: Finalmente. _Suspira_

Tenten: Dormiram?

Todos: Não.

Neji: Hm.

Tenten: Vamos responder de novo então.

**

* * *

-Iruka, pq finge? o.O pense bem... se vc admite logo pessoas vão parar de correr atras do seu Kakashi!ele vai ficar todinho seu! **

Iruka: Eu admito. Eu só não gosto que ele grite isso aos quatro ventos u.u'

**

* * *

-Kakashi, me da sua coleção do "Come come paradise"? assim vc tem mais tempo pra agarrar o Iruka... **

Kakashi: Não posso doar assim a minha fonte de inspiração!

Jiraya: Eu te dou! Em troca de algo …

**

* * *

-Kakashi, já que o Iruka tem vergonha de dizer. pq vc não faz uma declaração pra ele? eu deixo vc falar coisas intimas de vcs tb. **

Kakashi: Eu adoro a maneira que os seus olhos brilham quando—

Sakura: Isso.é.nojento.

Kakashi: É a realização do amor.

Sakura: uh u.u'

**

* * *

-Kakashi, não se sente meio regeitado já que o Iruka parece ter vergonha da propria sombra quando esta com vc? **

Iruka: u///u não é isso …

Kakashi: _sorri _Prove …

Iruka: Eu estou ficando como o Nemo!

Todos: Uh?

Iruka: EU SÓ QUERO IR PARA CASA!

**

* * *

-Tsunade, é verdade que seu treinamente torna as pessoas mais femininas? Elas ganham mesmo mais peito? Me treina? Quero ficar com busto em mais de 100 na medida... já tenho 91. falat pouco, neh? **

Itachi: Eita, avançada.

Sai: Eu também!

Todos: yuc e.e'

Naruto: Ela é má Sai, não olhe nos olhos dela, ela pode roubar a sua alma! _pausa_ Vendo bem … pode olhar!

**

* * *

-Tio Oroshi... vc fica bravo por eu ter imitado a sua risada? vc fica bravo pelos meus amigos terem ficado com mais medo da minha? x.x **

Orochimaru: Ah, todos riem mais da sua porque todo o mundo gosta de mim.

Sasuke: Eu não.

Orochimaru: Você só diz isso por dizer.

Sasuke: REPETIDAMENTE.

**

* * *

-Neji, nós sabemos e a Tenten tb sabe mesmo fingindo... Olha... ela não vai tomar iniciativa. então seguindo o romantismo. Se declare! ¬¬ **

Neji e Tenten: u////u

Ino: VOCÊS JÁ ESTIVERAM NA ACÇÃO?

Naruto: hein? O.o'

Kiba: Então Neji … como é que ela é sem roupa?

Neji: ¬¬'

Tenten: Kiba, eu estou aqui mesmo u.u'

Kiba: Ow, desculpe. Como é você sem roupa?

* * *

**-Kakashi, eu vi a pergunta que vc respondeu. O que tah tatuado no seu...? PQ vc fez isso? não vou falar q deve ter duido, pq é logico que dueu pra kct! x.x mas... er... vc pode mostrar pra mim?**

Kakashi: Eu tatuei "iruka" Foi uma ótima desculpa para acabarmos na cama n.n

Iruka: ¬¬'

**

* * *

**

**-Tenten, já pensou em agarrar alguem só pra fazer ciumes no Neji? Pq não faz? é uma boa ideia... assim ele mostra ciumes, te agarra e te sequestra e... uh... posso filmar?**

Tenten: uh? O.o'

Neji: _sussurra para lee _Eu tenho que lhe pedir um favor.

Lee: O quê?

Neji: Você não ouviu?

Lee: Eu ouvi … mas quero ouvir outra vez!

Neji: Err … apenas cuide da Tenten, caso ela decida por a ideia em prática.

**

* * *

**

**-Kakashi, oq vc faria se o Iruka te traisse?**

Kakashi: O mesmo que o Hamlet.

Kiba: Quem?

Gaara: Hamlet? Estórinha velha: um menino bonito tem um papai rico e uma mamãe bonita: o titio mata o papai e casa a mamãe, tira o menino bonito da estória. O júnior se zanga e mata todo o mundo. Não muito bom mas artístico.

Kiba: … isso não é o Rei Leão?

**

* * *

-Iruka, mesma pergunta. **

Iruka: Eu já estou habituado ¬¬

Kakashi: e.e'

**

* * *

-Haku... vc é hermafrodita? **

Haku: Assexuado.

**

* * *

-Haku, conte sobre o Zabuza... ele te 'alimenta' direitinho? na cama? **

Haku: ………….. Não comento …………

Ino: OW, não se preocupe. Todo o mundo merece privacidade. _Finge para iludir temari_

Haku: Obrigada.

Ino: Hm, será que eu conseguirei ficar mais bonita e mais simpática no futuro?

Chouji: Todos sabem que você já é bonita que chegue.

Shika: Todos sabem que você nunca foi simpática.

Ino: ¬¬'

**

* * *

-Kakashi, Tio Oroshi e Itachi, vcs acreditam mesmo que o sexo é a chave para o coração? **

Kakshi: sim n.n do meu pelo menos e.e'

Orochi: o sexo é o coração!

Itachi: Não preciso de coração, só de sexo.

Naruto: O seu irmão é um insensível!

Sasuke: E você é uma dor de cabeça. Ficam muito bem juntos.

**

* * *

**

**-Pelo oq noto... tem bons fans de Iruka e Kakashi aki... então pq só achei 1 fic deles yaoi e 1 quase yaoi? u.u**

Iruka: Experimente a parte mais "adulta" da fanfiction.


	10. Capítulo do sofrimento do Itachi

**Aquarius no Kitsune-chan**

**Deidara: Vc é o que afinal? Parece mulher, age como homem e, segundo dizem, pega os dois. Se for mulher, os membros da Akatsuki já tentaram te catar em momentos de necessidade, até pq, só tem homem lá, deve ser uma bagunça...**

Deidara: Parece que sou homem, mas quem sabe né?

Naruto: Quem é que não "pega os dois" nessa série?

* * *

Gai: Vc já tentou dar uns pegas no Lee? Neji, Tenten! Ajudem-me a conseguir a resposta verdadeira, por favor!

Lee: Eu fiz um voto de castidade.

Neji: Lee, você sempre foi virgem.

Lee: Sim, mas eu agora tenho uma desculpa!

* * *

Sakura: Querida, aceite os fatos: O Naruto e o Sasuke estão juntos; O Lee é suspeito (apesar de eu gostar dele); O Neji tá com a Tenten; O Shino e o Kiba são zoofilos; O Gaara fica olhando pra Ino; A Temari morde se olharem pro Shika; O Kakashi tá mt interessado pelo Iruka; O Sai é quase que uma sombra a "cores"; E a Akatsuki e o resto são mt velhos! Faça as contas e só sobra o Kankurou! Foge com ele e seja feliz, minha filha! Eu vi como vc cuidou dele demasiadamente bem durante o ataque a Suna, na 2ª fase! 8D

Kankuro: Esse é um momento muito especial. Eu acho que devíamos celebra-lo casando!

Sakura: Não.

Kankuro: Noivos?

Sakura: Não.

Kankuro: Tornar a relação séria?

Sakura: Não.

Kankuro: Um encontro?

Sakura: Não.

Kankuro: Um beijo?

Sakura: Não.

Kankuro: Um aperto de mão?

Sakura: Não.

Kankuro: Até amanhã?

Sakura: Sim.

* * *

**  
Gaara: Se vc não liga pra vaidade, por que tatuou a sua testa? Pegou a síndrome do teu irmão, de achar "fashion" pintar a cara?  
**

Naruto: _vestido como cientista com quadrinho com imagem da tatuagem de Gaara _A tatuagem significa "amor". É usado para simbolizar a frase "ame apenas a si mesmo", o Gaara fez isso depois do seu pai dizer que não o amava.

Todos: o.o' como ele sabe isso?

Gaara: quem é você e o quê que você fez com o Naruto?

Tsunade: Quem se importa? Nós ficamos com este.

**

* * *

Tsunade: Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, os índices de violência em Konoha superam os daqui do Rio de Janeiro. Então, por que vocês estão trancados nessa sala? **

Tsunade: Porque esse é a MINHA propriedade, NINGUÉM explode nada do que é meu!

Shika: Lembra daquela vez que o naruto ficou na prisão por ter explodido parte do hospital?

Tsunade: Sim, eu fiquei muito irritada.

Kiba: Por ele estar na prisão?

Tsunade: Não, por o trazerem de volta.

* * *

Itachi: Qr ver Rei Leão comigo no meu quarto? (segundas intenções... °o°)

Itachi: hem … sendo que vou me casar … não ç.ç

**

* * *

Temari: Aonde vc comprou seu leque? Eu quero um igual, para mandar meu irmão pra longe! Me ajuda? **

Temari: Claro querida! Acredite, em relação a irmãos consegue ser muito útil.

Kankuro e Gaara: u.u'

Lee: Os irmãos devem ser unidos pelo fogo da amizade que os une!

Meninas: Oww … (as meninas são impressionadas facilmente)

Sakura: Que adorável Lee! Agora eu vou o elogiar, mas é apenas um elogio de amizade, não vale mais nada que isso.

Lee: tá.

Sakura: Você foi bem.

Lee: Você me ama, não é?

* * *

**Kankurou: Eu sou sua fã! 83 Então, eu vou te dar algumas dicas para ser mais popular! É o seguinte... (infelizmente, as teclas q eu teria q usar não estão funcionado mt bem)**

Kankuro: Eu realmente tenho fãs?

Temari: Você tem muitas fãs atrás de você pela sua … err … sua …

Kankuro: beleza?

Temari: Uh … hm, vamos pôr dessa forma: Você tem uma cara perfeita para o seu cérebro.

* * *

**Pan Kit**

**-Tsunade, é verdade que vc só treina inuteis? Se é... pq não treina o Sai e a Ino também? Eu não sou inutil. Faz uma exeção pra mim e me treina?  
(bom... acho q o sai ñ poderia já que o treinamento da peito pra pessoa XD)**

Ino: Eu não sou inútil!

Tsunade: Pelo menos assim ficava decidido que sexo o Sai ia tomar, eu te treino.

Todos: pfff

Sai: Eu sou homem porque só os homens gostam de jazz!

Meninos: Uh?

Sakura: Naruto, você gosta desse tipo de música?

Naruto: não.

Sakura: Hm, pode ser que aja esperança para você afinal.

Naruto: Eu gosto mais de polca.

Todos: u.u'

* * *

**  
-Tsunade, oq vc faz para permanecer tão jovem e bela? Pode me dar umas dicas? não quero envelhecer de forma alguma! ¬¬**

Tsunade: Para além de jutsu, eu tenho o Jean!

Todos: uh?

Jean: Bonjour!

Sasuke: Todo o mundo consegue entrar mas nós não conseguimos sair u.u'

Tsunade: Ele tem ótimos cremes anti rugas!

Ino: OLÁ-O-MEU-NOME-É-INO!!

Temari: Ino, ele é francês, não surdo.

* * *

**  
-Kakashi, quando vc volta ferido o Iruka cuida bem de vc? Ele aparece até de roupinha de envermeiro versão sexy (com roupa branca toda colada com direito a shortinho curtinho e tudo mais)? Depois disso vcs brincam de medico? x)**

Sasuke: Enfermeiro não usa shortinho e.e'

Sakura: Infelizmente u.u'

Kakashi: Eu faço tudo o que eu quero porque eu sei que ele não consegue fugir n.n

Iruka: u///u

Jean:_ em francês _Você fala francês? _Olha naruto e pisca o olho_

Naruto: Hum .. só um pouco que aprendi na escola.

Jean_: Em francês _mesmo assim pode ser que você consiga dizer algo mais.

Naruto: _Com mau francês _eu tenho .. uma .. torre eiffel .. nas minhas .. calças.

Jean: O quê?

Naruto: _Com mau francês _uvas!

* * *

**  
-Iruka, se vc acha q o Kakashi te trai tanto pq vc ñ o castiga? sei lá! coloca colera nele! faz ele de cachorrinho. tranca ele num quarto por uma semana indo visitar um vez por dia... FAÇA ALGO! traição é algo imperduavel! u.u  
**

Tsunade: Jean, querido, porquê que você não me faz mais um produto único? Leve o Kiba consigo para ajudar!

Jean: oui!

* * *

**-Kakashi, pq vc trai o Iruka? ele é super fofo e te ama. pq inciste em magoa-lo? sabia que se vc não fizesse isso ele poderia te 'recompensar de uma forma agradavel' leia-se fazer "aquilo" quantas vezes vc quiser XD?**

Kakashi: As mulheres me perseguem!

Gaara: "Fique longe das mulheres" esse é o meu lema.

Kakashi: Mas eu não consigo!

Gaara: Nem eu, ESSE é o meu problema.

**

* * *

-Kakashi, oq vc faria se o Iruka fosse se vingar de vc pelas suas 'puladas de cerca' leia-se traições? **

Kakashi: Eu matava seja lá quem fosse. Sou meio territorial.

Iruka: Err .. eu acho que vou ver como o Kiba-kun se está dando com Jean!

Kakashi: … espero que isso não queira dizer o que eu acho que quer dizer.

Iruka: Então, está aprendendo algum francês por aí?

Kiba: Sim .. tenho quase certeza que sei dizer "idiota" e "mais rápido".

* * *

**-Gaara e Hinata, já que a Ino ignora por completo o Gaara e Naruto mal sabe sobre a existencia da Hinata pq vcs não ficam juntos? é um casal tão bonito **

Ino: EU NÃO O IGNORO!

Todos: o.o'

Sasuke: Ow, sim. Ia existir imensa comunicação entre eles.

Hinata: _olha naruto _O que você acha?

Naruto: _silêncio_

Neji: Sim?

Naruto: Eu não consigo falar com mulheres! Cada vez que faço isso a minha mente fica em branco! Conseguem acreditar?

Chouji: A sua mente tem cores?

Todos: u.u'

**

* * *

-Tio Iruka, como eu faço para achar as fics intimas de vc com o Kakashi? quero que de detalhes para que eu realmente não tenha como errar! **

Iruka:_ coff … _adultfanfiction _coff …_

Kakashi: .net!

Tsunade: O que aconteceu com Jean?

Kiba: _cospe o sumo_

Tsunade: ¬¬

Kiba: err … e.e'

* * *

**Mandy Lua**

**Naruto é verdade, eu nunca estive na cama com ele para saber, mas sou muito curiosa, gostaria muito de entender, posso sasuke?(olhar malicioso) hehe...  
**

Sasuke: _sorri _

Naruto: EU vou ser traído? Eu não acredito que vou ser traído!

Sasuke: Você não teria esse problema se tivesse se suicidado como eu recomendei à uns dias atrás.

Naruto: Chega! Um homem tem que fazer o que um homem tem que fazer!

Sakura: Sim, mas o quê que você vai fazer?

Naruto: … esse homem sou eu …

Sakura: Ow, okay.

Naruto: MEU! _Pega sasuke, coloca coleira_

* * *

**Naruto você é baka, porque sempre sai da sala ou dorme quando agente esta falando com você? Assim não tem como você saber das coisas. Não tem como saber que a Hinata gosta de você, você simplesmente ignora agente que está entrevistando vocês, isso é muito triste viu. Mas pessoal se vocês fizerem o naruto escutar que a Hinata gosta dele, eu juro que mando uma grande surpresa(boa é claro) para cada um de vocês.**

Autora: Quem conseguir arranjar uma maneira de perguntar de maneira a que o Naruto escute ganha visita guiada pelo estúdio!

_**Na garagem … **_

Tenten: Eu nem sabia que esse lugar tinha garagem …

Temari: Hm, só tem dois carros.

Naruto: HEY!

Meninas: AH!

Naruto: uh? O que é isso? _olha em volta_

Tenten: Uma garagem.

Naruto: _entra num carro e liga _

Temari: Err … isso não é muito boa ideia!

Naruto: AHHH! _Carrega no acelerador, acaba com o carro atravessado na sala de jantar. _

Tenten: Ow Deus.

Temari: Err … Calma, você teve um acidente, a Tsunade-sama vai entender. _Todo o mundo chega correndo, olham o carro_

Naruto: Certo … e.e'

Tsunade: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mas que? Mas? Mas? Quem? Que? Quê? Que? Quê? Que? Quem? Que? Quem? Que? Que?

Kakashi: Calma Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade: Kakashi, há um carro na sala de jantar.

Kakashi: Sim, Tsunade-sama, eu sei disso.

Tsunade: Kakashi, porquê que há um carro na sala de jantar? Kakashi, há um carro na sala de jantar!

Kakashi: Tenha calma.

Tsunade: Calma? Kakashi, HÁ UM CARRO NA SALA DE JANTAR!

Naruto: Agora, pensando logicamente … EU VOU MORRER! _Sai correndo_

Tsunade:_ desmaia_

**

* * *

Esclarecendo a pergunta, Naruto se o Sasuke não gostasse de você, o que você faria para conquista-lo? **

Naruto: Obrigava-o a lembrar tudo do nosso primeiro encontro!

Sasuke: Você sabe que eu vivo nesse lugar certo?

Naruto: Ow, pois.

Sasuke: Você foi porque quis.

Naruto: VOCÊ é que me levou para lá!

Sasuke: O maior erro da minha vida.

**

* * *

Você gosta mesmo sasuke de ficar com eles? Bom saber disso, agora não mando mais um chaveiro que eu ia chamar para abrir a porta. Já que você gosta de ficar ai, não sou eu que vou te tirar, mas não quer alguma coisa em especial? Um lanchinho, um presente? Eu mando pra você querido. **

Sasuke: Vou indo! _Se levanta_

Sasuke: Vou indo! 

Autora: Aumento o seu salário para o dobro.

Sasuke: _dá meia volta _Voltei!

**

* * *

**

**mandy manda por mágica um celular para o estúdio, mais precisamente para o sasuke está com credito se quiser ligar, já tem anotado meus números de telefone, email, flog, endereços(tenho muitas casas). mandy depois de notificar isso também manda por mágica algumas cestas de alimentos, de beleza(masculina), perfumes, livros, cds, eletrodomésticos, carros, escrituras de casas e muitas outras coisas para o aguardar uns presentinhos pra você, espero que goste sasuke-kun. É só para VOCÊ, e só quem você quiser poderá usar.  
Ah naruto-kun se você for bonzinho e escutar agente(quem esta fazendo as perguntas) possivelmente você pode até ganhar a quantidade de presentes que o sasuke ganhou, ah e claro alem do que o sasuke ganhou você irá ganhar um caminhão cheio de lamen, o que você acha dessa idéia?**

Todos: o.o'

Naruto: ramen –o-

Autora: E como presente para os renegados, um clube de vídeo! _Cai do céu um clube inteiro _

Todos: ¬¬'

Neji: Isso daqui é o quê? Big Brother?

* * *

**Meninos vocês dormiram bem na noite passada? Estavam bem acomodados? Sabem que só vocês importam, as meninas não estou nem ai.**

**Flash Back **

**No início da noite … Quarto dos meninos **

Kiba: _Olhando naruto ressonando _E se taparmos o nariz?

Neji: Ele vai respirar pela boca.

Lee: E se taparmos o nariz e a boca?

Neji: Eu acho que isso seria chamado homicídio.

Sasuke: Ow, Deus.

**Quarto das meninas **

Ino: Sakura acorde! EU TIVE UM SONHO!

Sakura: ow, ótimo.

Ino: O que é que significa quando você dorme e vê pessoas andando por cima de você no seu sonho?

Sakura: Significa que você está dormindo no chão. _Se vira, continua a dormir. _

**

* * *

**

**Vocês já estão cansados de responder minhas perguntas? Porque se tiverem não faço mais nenhuma pergunta nem apareço aqui. Ah nada de presente ah mais para ninguém se eu sumir.**

Todos: Não ç.ç presentes –o-

**No clube recém chegado **

Naruto: Hm, será que eles têm o nosso filme?

Empregado: Temos sim! O filme de naruto, sala privada por favor.

Sasuke: Sala privada?

Empregado: _sussurra _Eles têm medo de mostrá-lo ao público.

**

* * *

**

**Fujoshi Mikakiu**

**Para Itachi:  
Presta atenção seu delinquente, eu vou comprar a  
casa mas preciso saber onde vc desejaria que ela fosse  
já que vc nunca para por causa do trabalho com a Akatsuki,  
entendeu agoro ó Coelhinho? xDD**

Itachi: _olha em volta … _Eu tou sozinho nessa sala! Ow, pronto. Você é assustadora e.e'

_Silêncio _

Itachi: Ow, você que escolha! As mulheres vão acabar por controlar o mundo de qualquer forma!

**Sala privada - clube recém chegado **

Neji: Até agora, adorei o filme!

Tenten: Ainda não começou.

Neji: Exactamente.

**90 minutos depois **

Sasuke: E quando você pensa que o filme é o pior do mundo acontece algo que salva o dia.

Naruto: O quê?

Sasuke: Ele acaba.

**2 minutos depois **

Tenten: _suspira no final do filme _Tudo está bem quando acaba bem.

Neji: Eu não me importo, desde que acabe. _Se levanta, sai da sala _

**

* * *

**

**Ainda Pra o Itachi:  
Eu acho que eu deixei bem claro que não queria  
saber quem eram as suas amantes, então esqueça a  
Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari, essa eu ja sei, e se vc n quisser  
ser capado, ou morrer a tiros (meu pai eh Juiz), eh melhor  
ter cuidado u.u..Ti AMu! xD**

Itachi: Então, que tal foi o filme?

Neji: Eu já vi publicidades de detergentes melhores que isto.

Sasuke: Já leu a pergunta?

Itachi: Ainda não … _lê em voz alta … _o.o isso … não … é bom …

Sasuke: Você vai lutar com ela?

Itachi: Não! Ela é menina, e alem disso, eu ia perder.

Sakura: Quando quiser aliviar dela faz como eu quando quis aliviar do Lee. Vaia acampar. Mesmo que no meu caso passei a noite toda lembrando do Lee.

Lee: Sakura! Meu amor! Pensou sobre mim durante o acampamento?

Sakura: Sim, todas as vezes que usava o spray de insectos.

**

* * *

**

**Outra Pro Itachi: (isso n acaba nunca o.o?)  
O Vestido preto certo, é ate bom pq se vc fizer  
besteira ja fico pronta por interro ò.o, talvez eu  
bote as nunvens vermelhas da Akatsuki xD,  
vou logo avisando que Hidan eh o padre e  
nosso casamento sera feito na religião dele (hehehe),  
eu escolhi os meus padrinhos:  
Orochimaru e Anko  
quais o seus?  
Bj amor ;D**

Itachi: Uh …

Hidan: Na minha religião os homens precisam de ser circuncisados.

Itachi: AHHH???

**

* * *

**

**Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari**

**Naruto: - Quer ser meu amiguinho?? **

Naruto: err … isso não me parece bom e.e'

**

* * *

**

**Hinata: Se ele aceitar... Eu embalo e te dou de presente n.n, vc prefere papel presente de que cor?**

Hinata: azul n.n

Neji: Como se fosse normal o.o

**

* * *

**

**todos: o que vcs acham do casal HakuxDeidara? O.o**

Kakashi: Dê um peixe a um homem e ele terá comer por um dia mas—

Jiraya: Se você o matar poderá acabar com a miséria dele, ficar com a sua mulher e ainda com o peixe!

Sasuke: Isso é uma resposta? o.o'

**

* * *

**

**Ino: Já sonhou em ser estrela de cinema? Vc leva jeito, loira oxigeada puta, falsa, dissimulada e extremamente metida n.n**

Ino: estrela de cinema? –o- EI! ESPERE! SUA #&$&/&"$#"$&//"! ¬¬

Todos: e.e'

Chouji: Ow, Ino-chan é loira verdadeira!

Ino: chan? ¬¬ Ino-CHAN?

Chouji: uh … _chega perto de Ino _

Ino: Nem vem seu disforme!

Chouji: A minha mãe diz que eu sou lindo!

Sasuke: A sua mãe é alcoólica?

**

* * *

**

**Agora, uma pergunta para a autora... Anjinha-mila, posso fazer uma fic "Jogo da Verdade" na parte de beyblade? Se não puder, tudo bem, direitos reservados e tal, mas eu só quero sua autorização n.n**

Autora: Claro que pode Ketz-chan n.n

**

* * *

**

**Sango-Web **

**"Naruto, eu queria saber como se sente por ser considerado o mais idiota e rejeitado por todos (eu pessoalmente gosto de você XD). Não dá vontade de explodir a cabeça e pôr a do Sasuke no lugar, pra ver se a situação não melhora? .."**

Hinata e Naruto: nia?

Naruto: _olha Hinata _

Hinata: Tenten-san, me ajude ç.ç

Tenten: Como mulher, devo dizer que o que importa não é apenas o exterior idiota do naruto mas a sua … err … personalidade? Eu acho u.u'

Neji: Você é uma ninja.

Tenten: Mas sou uma mulher!

Neji: Primeiro ninja, depois mestre de armas, depois … eu nem acho que "mulher" chega aos 10 primeiros.

**

* * *

**

**"Ino, você já assaltou um banco? D" (eu sempre quis saber XD)**

**Flash back**

Ino: Me larguem! Eu só queria uns troquinhos! _Sendo arrastada para fora do banco por seguranças _

Segurança: Você tem o direito de ficar em silêncio … e pelo amor de Deus, use-o!

**

* * *

**

**"Sasuke, Itachi, pelo histórico que eu tenho, todos do clã de vocês são uma vergonha. Bandidos, traidores, assassinos... 'Cês não tem vergonha não? -.-"  
**

Itachi: Senhores do crime.

Sasuke: Fala o senhor canibal, ladrão, assassino, torturador e …

Itachi: que maltrata cãezinhos!

Todos: MALTRATA CÃEZINHOS?

Akamaru: ¬¬

Sasuke: u.u'

**

* * *

**

**"Temari, se eu disser que prefiro o Shikamaru com a Ino, o que acontece com meus órgãos? 3 se esconde"**

Temari: Você gosta dos seus órgãos? Então aconselho a ter cuidado.


	11. Itachi noivo!

**Dayu Oura**

**Pergunta para Hinata: Eu tenho uma amiga que adora as músicas que os personagens cantam.Já que vc faz o estilo de 'personagem tímida caidinha pelo personagem principal',porque não faz uma canção demostrando todo o amor que vc sente pelo Naruto? \o/  
**

Hinata: Nia, eu não tenho jeito para isso x.x

Tenten: Mas se encontrar uma música que se aplique nós podemos usá-la!

* * *

**Pergunta para Naruto: Se eu fizer mais alguma pergunta para você,você dorme de novo? e.e' **

Naruto: Não … mas posso estar ausente, ou chateando o Sasuke … ou sem ouvir a pergunta. Tem muita forma de não escutar sabe?

* * *

**Pergunta para Akamaru: Onde consigo bons cães ninjas que nem você? o.o  
**

Akamaru: Todos os lutadores de jiu-jitsu possuem ninhadas!

Kiba: Ninhadas?

Tenten: Lutadores de jitsu? O.o'

Naruto: O que é um lutador de jitsu?

Akamaru: O lutador de jiu-jitsu é como um pittbull, só que sem a capacidade intelectual do animal.

**

* * *

Pergunta para Itachi: Os membros da akatsuki são gays ou é somente boato de orkut? e.e' **

Itachi: Nós não somos isso … temos "técnicas" de morte diferentes … só isso. Várias vezes nós dizemos "Vou matá-lo da maneira patriota."

Naruto: De pé com a mão no peito?

Itachi: _Sarcasticamente _Não, sentado cantando o hino. ¬¬

Todos: Owww.

Itachi: Continuando, e as pessoas levam isso pelo lado mau u.u

**

* * *

Pergunta para Kakashi( spoiler do mangá ): A Rin era somente uma grande amiga sua ou você já se sentiu atraído por ela? **

Kakashi: Ela me seduzia! Me levava para casa, depois eu caí na tentação!

Iruka: Foi assim que aconteceu?

Kakashi: Err … sim, aproximadamente.

**

* * *

Pergunta para Shino: Como vc se sentiu quando,nos fillers,ficou rindo sem parar? **

Shino: Nem comento u///u

* * *

**Pergunta para Hinata: Existe a probabilidade de você e o Shino virem a se tornar um casal? -o-  
**  
Hinata: Ele é … 

Todos: Sim?

Hinata: Demasiado magro. _Cora_

Todos: o.o'

Sasuke: Você tem ali o Chouji.

Chouji: Ser gordinho é um favor para a sociedade! As pessoas precisam de um ponto de referência! Imagine as pessoas na praia: "Tá vendo o gordinho? Então, o quiosque é do lado..."

* * *

**Pergunta para Ino: Não se preocupe,Naruto não me deu toda a receita.Mas please,deixa eu saber \i-i**

Ino: Não! u.u

Chouji: Precisamos de um bom apelido para você …

Shika: Piranha?

Ino: ¬¬

Tsunade: Deixe querida, ninguém mais pergunta.

* * *

**  
Pergunta para Gaara: Fiquei curiosa.Qual é a velocidade do escuro? o.o  
**

Gaara: ¬¬ Estou rodeado de imbecis.

Autora: Seja bem-educado para os convidados ¬¬

Gaara: ¬¬

Autora: ¬¬

Gaara: ¬¬

Autora: ¬¬

Gaara: ¬¬

Autora: ¬¬

Gaara: ¬¬

Autora: ¬¬

Gaara: ¬¬

Autora: ¬¬

Gaara: ¬¬

Autora: ¬¬

Gaara: ¬¬

Autora: ¬¬

Gaara: ¬¬

Autora: ¬¬

Gaara: ¬¬

Autora: ¬¬

Gaara: ¬¬

Autora: ¬¬ …

**

* * *

Pergunta para Kishimoto ( ! o.o ): Pelamordedeus,O Sasuke é ou não é gay? u.u' **

Kishimoto: HUHUHAUHA … isso você nunca saberá HUAHUAHA … coff … ou pelo menos até ao final da série …

* * *

**Srta.Rin**

**Ah Asuma-sensei nao respondeu ... (SPOILER MANGA)**

Asuma: Sendo sincero, minha cara … Eu já estou morto, esse assunto não interessa tanto assim para mim e.e'

**

* * *

Kurenai querida, afinal quem voçe prefere Asuma ou Kakashi sensei? ou que sabe os dois hohoho .. me responda querida ;D os dois devem ser incriveis na cama ! hohohohoho... **

Kurenai: _cora _Err … eles são bons, ambos.

Asuma: Respeite os mortos.

Kurenai: Ow, sim, você era melhor.

* * *

**s2 PinkCherry s2**

**Sai, por que você não se mata logo já que ninguém aí te aguenta u.u?**

Sai: Eles me aguentam!

Kankuro: Ei gente, tenho uma pergunta! O Sai e sua sogra estão em um edifício em chamas. Você só tem tempo pra salvar um dos dois. O que você faz?

Sasuke: Você quer dizer se vai almoçar ou vai ao cinema?

Kankuro: Isso!

Sasuke: Meio difícil. Depende da hora do dia.

* * *

**  
Ino,me passa a receita do bolo n.n?Eu juro que não conto pra ninguém!**

Ino: TSUNADE-SAMA! Você disse que não teria mais ninguém fazendo essa pergunta!

Tsunade: Menti. Sou política sabe?

Neji: Isso não é política.

Tsunade: É para não perder a prática.

**

* * *

Hinata,por que você AINDA tá atrás do Naruto ¬¬?Manda ele pro inferno e foge com o Kiba ou o Shino! **

Hinata: Hum, o cheiro de cachorro ou a magreza?

Sakura: Difícil de escolher.

**

* * *

Qual pessoa vocês mais tem vontade de matar nessa sala e por quê? **

Todos: Sai. Pela existência inútil.

Sasuke: Isso todo o mundo sabe, vamos para os específicos.

Sakura: Ino, todo mundo sabe porquê.

Ino: Sakura, idem.

Tenten: Uh, ninguém?

Neji: Lee, porque ele é mais chato que um mosquito.

Shino: Neji, porque ele ofendeu os mosquitos.

Sasuke: Naruto, porque ele é uma dor de cabeça.

Naruto: Sasuke! Porque ele é um idiota.

Kiba: Naruto, por brincar com os sentimentos da Hinata.

Hinata: não sei u///u

Itachi: TODOS, porque eu os odeio!

Tsunade: Exactamente isso, todos.

Iruka: Kakashi, por me trair!

Kakashi: Asuma, … eu simplesmente não gosto dele.

Asuma: Eu já estou morto ¬¬ Mas kakashi, por tentar roubar a Kurenai.

Kurenai: Todos os homens (incluindo na face da terra) porque me fazem a vida negra.

Gai: TODOS OS QUE APAGAM O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!

Lee: TODOS OS QUE CONTRARIAM GAI-SENSEI!

Chouji: Sasuke, porque a Ino gosta dele.

Gaara: Todos, ninguém faz falta.

Temari: Você só se está fazendo de forte. Eu matava a Ino, irritante.

Kankuro: Todos?

Shika: Uh, todos por não me deixarem dormir!

* * *

**0Dany0**

**1-sakura..LARGA o sasuke..ele é um gay viadinho imbecil (e olha qu eu gosto dele o.o)que tem que ficar com o naru-chan !!Sakura eu AMO vc de paixão mas...PARTE PRO LEE ele é lindo o!que tal ??**

Lee: Sakura, você não me ama porque eu sou fraco, não é?

Sakura: Não! Há muitas razões pelas quais eu não o amo.

Lee: Diga algumas.

Sakura: Você é teimoso, irritante, extravagante, desastrado, chato, idiota –

Lee: eu disse "algumas".

* * *

**2-Ino..pq vc é uma Puta?:p**

Ino: EU NÃO SOU ISSO! simplesmente me preocupo pelas pessoas...

Shika: E isso foi quando?

_Flash Back_

Ino: SHIKAMARU! Eu não acredito que você vai realmente começar a fumar!

Shika: Porque não? Além de poder interromper o trabalho várias vezes ao dia, você fica com câncer de pulmão e sair de licença médica. Se tiver mais sorte, você até morre e não tem que trabalhar nunca mais!

* * *

**Meygan Kaname**

**Itachi-san, alguma vez você se arrependeu de não ter matado o seu irmãozinho tolo no dia em que exterminou o clã?**

Itachi: Todo o dia minha querida, todo o dia.

* * *

**- Sakura, apesar de achar legal o seu cabelo, você ficava mais bonitinha quando criança com a franja na testa, porque não volta a usar o cabelo assim?**

Sakura: O sasuke me disse uma vez que odiava franjas … e o Sai disse que adorava.

* * *

**- Eu estou escrevendo uma fic com o 'casal' Hinata e Shino, o que vocês acham, e principalmente, os envolvidos?**

Hinata: NIA!

Shino: continua acreditando na fada dos dentes?

Naruto: Eu acredito!

Todos: o.o'

Naruto: Eu tenho que ter alguém em quem acreditar, já que na política, Papai Noel e Coelhinho da Páscoa não dá mais...

**

* * *

**

**- Como as meninas, não só do anime, podem gostar tanto do Sasuke? Quero dizer, o Itachi é o dobro, o dobro de beleza, de inteligente, de força...**

Autora: Non acho u.u

Sakura: O Itachi tem aqueles risquinhos agonizantes

Ino: Cabelo desprezível.

Tenten: Forma de olhos feia.

* * *

**- Por que a parte masculina do anime não pinta as unhas que nem o Itachi? (No Itachi qualquer coisa fica bem e sexy, nos outros.. sei não)**

Sasuke: Porque isso ia anular a parte "masculina" da frase.

* * *

**- Neji, você ia continuar achando a Tenten legal se algum dia ela conseguisse virar má?**

Neji: Hm ia sentir… qualquer coisa … um sentimento …

Sasuke: Felicidade?

Neji: Sim. Felicidade, é isso.

* * *

**- Tsunade, porque você quis envocar logo uma lesma, quando Orochimaru envoca uma cobra, que é muito mais legal?**

Tsunade: Você tem uma cobra gigante, onde você coloca toda a pele que ela deixa cair de meses a meses?

Orochimaru: Vende, claro.

* * *

**- Itachi, você nunca pensou em se tornar o lider da Akatsuki? Porque diferente do que o Sasuke-teme disse, na Akatsuki existem ninjas inteligentes, começando por você.**

Sasuke: Eu vou contar um segredo … O Itachi tem vergonha das defesas da Akatsuki.

Itachi: NÃO DIGA!

Deidara: Pô, é verdade… yeah.

Itachi: Nós temos apenas uma defesa muito criativa … cada hora eles se posicionam num lugar, o que confunde até os ninjas adversários.

* * *

**- Itachi, em algumas fanart mostram você de cabelo solto e com jeito feminino, sendo mais bonito(a) ainda que o sexy no jutsu do Naruto. O que sente a respeito disso?**

Itachi: O mesmo de sempre, que sou sexy demais.

* * *

**Pan Kit**

**-Iruka, se vc acha q o Kakashi te trai tanto pq vc ñ o castiga? sei lá! coloca colera nele! faz ele de cachorrinho. tranca ele num quarto por uma semana indo visitar um vez por dia... FAÇA ALGO! traição é algo imperduavel! u.u dessa vez quero resposta**

Iruka: Eu tenho os meus segredos …

* * *

**-Kakashi, não consigo achar fics de vc com o Iruka em portugues! Que que eu faço?**

Kakashi: Aprenda inglês.

Autora: Nia, eu faço uma em português n.n

* * *

**-Kakashi, o que vc faria se eu contasse pro Iruka que vc tem um caso com a Tsunade?**

Kakashi: Ow Deus …

Iruka: Ka … ka … shi!!!!!!

Kakashi: _Começa a correr_

* * *

**-Tsunade-sama, como se sente sabendo que todos que tem um relacionamento amoroso com vc acabam morrendo?**

Tsunade: Sinto que preciso de um passatempo.

Sakura: Engravide.

Tsunade: Isso só serve por nove meses.

Sakura: Você vai poder se ocupar depois com um passatempo super emocionante: descobrir quem é o pai do seu filho!

* * *

**-Kakashi, vc não tem medo de morrer por ter um caso com a Tsunade?**

Kakashi: Hehe … uh .. Iruka? n.n'

Iruka: _sorri _Não se preocupe querido! Você não vai precisar mais tomar banho, nem dormir, nem trabalhar, nem fazer nada a partir do momento que eu flagrar você com outra ou outro!

Kakashi: Uffa.

Iruka: Só ficar bem quietinho, deitado no seu caixão.

* * *

**-Kakashi, vc não tem medo de perder o Iruka por causa da sua deslealdade? um dia ele vai ficar magoado o bastante para nunca mais querer te ver!**

Kakashi: Ah, ele volta sempre.

Iruka: Seu … grande … _pega armas vai atirando no Kakashi_

* * *

**-Iruka, quer meu livrinho de como domesticar homens? é mt util. na realidade é pra educar cão. mas funciona com homens... pq será? XD**

_Flash forward (futuramente … quando Iruka acabar de ler o livro)_

Iruka: Muito bem, agora …

Kakashi: …

Iruka: Você faz o que eu lhe digo. Quando eu digo "ande" você anda. Quando eu digo "pare" você pára. Quando digo "salte" o que você diz?

Kakashi: Você primeiro.

Iruka: ¬¬'

* * *

**-Neji, vc por gentileza poderia dizer a Tenten tudo oq sente por ela? com detalhes? apontando uma metralhadora**

Kakashi: _sai de trás do sofá _O que está acontecendo?

Naruto: Uh, a … Como é que se chama uma menina armada até aos dentes?

Kiba: É melhor chamar de senhora...

Naruto: Isso, está ameaçando o Neji.

Kakashi: Oww …

Neji: _se vira para Tenten _Eu .. uh ..

Tenten: Eu "uh" você também! _Salta e abraça_

NOTA: Por segurança no resto desse capítulo da fic, essa parte será ignorada. Caso os leitores demonstrem a vontade de continuar com a acção dessa pergunta, é só dizer!

* * *

**-Kakashi, eu te dou um premio leia-se o kama sutra gay se vc ficar sem trair o Iruka por um mes! u.u O que acha?  
**

Kakashi: É difícil … mas posso tentar …

* * *

**-Shikamaru, a Temari é muito estressada e ciumenta. pq ñ fica com a Ino? calando a boca dela ela é perfeita pra vc! e... bom u.u ela parece ter um bom instinto materno. vcs podem ter filhinhos fofos e felizes!**

Shika: Eu não troco. Eu a Ino temos uma ligação—

Temari: HEY! Eu não quero saber o que você faz com as suas amigas ou com antigas namoradas! Quanto às histórias e aos momentos marcantes que você já viveu com elas, é muito simples... ESQUEÇA!!! Prefiro pensar que você é virgem e que, se já beijou alguma mulher na vida, foi uma coisa muito sem graça.

**

* * *

**

**-Sasuke, pq reclama tanto do Naruto se vc é louco por ele?  
**

Sasuke: Porque ele é bem difícil de aturar.

* * *

**-Sakura, beija logo o Sai e seja feliz!**

Sakura: ESSE BICHO?

Sai: Calma gente. Até no meu aniversário vocês fazem isso?

Sasuke: Podemos dar os nossos parabéns no máximo.

Naruto: E cantar!

Todos: Parabéns pra você... Nesta data querida. Muitas felicidades.. lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, lá, hoje é dia de –

Sai: Ei! Vocês saltaram a parte dos "muitos anos de vida".

Sasuke: A gente canta, mas não mente.

* * *

**-Lee e Gai, já pensaram em sair logo do armario leia-se assumir que são gays e que tem um caso?**

Lee: Nós não temos um caso! _Olha gai _O sensei me inspira pelo fogo da JUVENTUDE!

Sasuke: Não fale com a disposição de quem está falando com a Gisele Bündchen de biquíni.

* * *

**FeH-Chan**

**Sasori - Pelo q li, vc substitui seu corpo por uma marionete ambulante, qria saber se vc substituiu "aquilo" sabe? " se sim, como vc faz as suas necessidades, isso é TODAS as necessidades q "aquilo" fazia... ? Aproveitando, ja rolou alguma coisa com o/a Deidara? ¬¬  
**

Sasori: Não. Não. Sim.

* * *

**Lee-san - Esquece esses loko ai q te odeia e a nojenta da Sakura e sai cmg?! Agente pode sai junto com esse bando d loka ai q tb vai sai qd vcs finalmente sairem dai, q q c axa? -o-  
**

Lee: Vamos! _sai da sala correndo _

Neji: Ele se lembra que nós estamos presos aqui?

Tenten: Ele vai acabar por voltar.

Naruto: _remexe na bolsa de Lee, tira bolinhos _

Tsunade: Não roube!

Neji: Você rouba.

Tsunade: Eu não roubo! Só sonego, superfacturo, desvio ... Francamente, roubo é coisa de pobre!

* * *

**Temari-san, vc dava uma de "irmã mais velha que manda na casa" com o Gaa-chan e o Kanky-san? Como eles eram? Conportadinhus? E pra vcs, Gaa-chan e Kanky-san, como é a Temari de mana mais velha?**

Gaara: Um horror.

Kankuro: Se salve quem puder.

Temari: ¬¬

Kankuro: ÓTIMA! Um génio em tudo … _começa a se afastar de Temari_

Gaara: Err … isso, genial. _Transpira._

Temari: Eles são … razoáveis.

* * *

**Gaara-chan - Ja ki vc num dorme, como q vc passa o tempo a noite? o.o  
**

Gaara: É meio chato.

Temari: Ele faz de noite o que todo mundo faz à tarde.

Naruto: E à tarde? Assiste Tv?

Gaara: Ligar a TV de tarde. Você só assiste programas do tipo: Mulheres. Viva as Mulheres - Mundo das mulheres, mas ao contrário do que você pode pensar, lá só tem gordas e barangas!

* * *

**Kakashi/Iruka - É verdade q vcs presenciaram a "primeira vez" de SasuNaru?? E o Iruka ainda fikou exitadinhu e vcs fizeram "besterinha" na janela deles dps d ver a cena?? (baseado em uma doujinshi)**

Autora: EU LI ESSE DOUJINSHI (ou coisa assim)! EU LI!

Todos: o.o'

Autora: coff … hem.

Iruka: u///u nem acredito que isso ficou público …

* * *

**Todos - Ja tentaram esplodir a porta e fugir? xD**

Tsunade: Já disse antes e repito. NINGUÉM SE ATREVA A EXPLODIR A PORTA!

* * *

**Mandy Lua**

**Naruto para que que serve essa coleira no pescoço do sasuke? Eu tiro com facilidade, acho que o sasuke conseguiria tirar facilmente. Mas então Sasuke você aceita a proposta ou não? Eu não me importo muito com coleiras...**

Sasuke: Aceito.

Naruto: CHEGA! Vou sair da sua casa quando sairmos daqui! Vou viver sozinho de novo!

Kiba: Morar sozinho?

Naruto: Morando sozinho você finalmente terá um espaço só seu, onde ninguém vai se meter! _Olha sasuke _

Kiba: É, o SEU tanque de roupas pra lavar, a SUA louça suja, o SEU chão pra varrer, a SUA comida pra fazer...

Naruto: Mudei de ideias. _senta_

* * *

**para todos:Gente acho que o naruto nunca vai perceber o que a Hinata sente, o que vocês acham pessoal?(incluindo o naruto mas ele não me escuta).  
**

Sakura: Ele vai, eventualmente, acabar por perceber!

Sasuke: Quando o Bush ganhar o Prêmio Nobel da Paz.

* * *

**Eu pago o triplo do que a autora pagar sasuke. O que você acha? E ainda te faço feliz. Agora para autora, não podemos dividi-lo? Eu deixo ele respondendo tudo, fica aqui, mas na parte que ele não responde perguntas ele fica comigo. o que você acha da resposta?**

Autora: Sem problema. Ah, mas Sasuke, o seu ordenado volta ao que era antes.

Sasuke: ¬¬

* * *

**p/ autora: Que clube ein? Não quer fazer uma parceria com presentes para os convidados? Sabia que é melhor conversar com a autora, a autora só não ganha do sasuke hehe...**

Autora: Presentes –o-

Sasuke: Favoritismo?

Autora: Xiu ¬¬

* * *

**Agora para o Naruto, depois do que fiz você quer que eu suma? a pessoal e não vale ameaça-lo porque perderiam os presentes viu... Sabe naruto eu gosto de você, mas gosto mais do sasuke, por isso que escolhi ele e não você, ta certo que o sasuke é perseguido por uma multidão de meninas, mas não ligo muito, ja que ele só gosta de você mesmo, não fique bravo comigo ta? Quer ramen? Quer mais alguma coisa de presente para você não ficar bravo comigo por causa do sasuke-kun? Alguma menina em vista? Só não vale a mim, porque prefiro o sasuke apesar de você ser lindo, sabe as meninas do anime são meio bakas nem te percebem, ah não ser a Hinata, você não acha que as outras são umas burras naruto? responda com sinceridade.**

Naruto: Você faz mais perguntas seguidas do que a velhinha Tsunade quando está com raiva.

Tsunade: ¬¬ Cale a boca! Você quer lutar? Você nunca mais vai ver a luz do dia sabe? Eu vou ter certeza que isso acontece! Você não sabe o quanto vai sofrer pois não? Você nunca aprende?

Naruto: e.e' Eu quero ramen, assim já não fico tão chateado … e as outras meninas têm gostos difíceis.

* * *

**p/ todos: acho que por hoje é só, mandy distribui os presentes que eles pediram para ir embora e mais uma coisa quem maltratar o naruto, sem ser o sasuke ou a autora(afinal ela pode fazer o que quiser nessa fic, ela é a dona), não ganha presente, entenderam? Então maltratar o naruto é sinonimo de sem presente para o pessoal.**

Todos: sim senhora e.e'

* * *

**Aquarius no Kitsune-chan**

**Ino: Vc é tapada ou o q? Td bem q vc é loira, mas isso já é ridículo! Só vc não percebe o Gaara... ¬¬'**

Ino: EU PERCEBO TUDO!

Temari: O que você pensa que é? O centro do universo? Você acha que o Sol não vai nascer se você não mandar ou assim?

* * *

**Temari: Só para testar: Minha amiga diz que, se visse o Shika na frente dela, ele tascaria um beijo nele. Qual seria a sua reação diante de tal cena?  
**

Temari: Você pode ter quantas amigas quiser!

Shika: Ah.

Temari: Desde que todas elas sejam gordinhas, vesgas e manquem de uma perna.

* * *

**Shino: Você faz trabalho de detetizador? Eu estou precisando, e pago bem!**

Shino: Não—espere, quanto?

* * *

**Akamaru: Você já traiu o Kiba com alguma cachorra?  
**

Naruto: Pfff … você namora o seu cachorro?

Kiba: O quê que tem? Para o cachorro você pode ensinar truques para o seu cachorro como sentar, deitar, rodar, buscar a bolinha, fingir de morto... Você devia tentar isso Naruto!

Sasuke: Afinal de contas, você não pode passar a vida toda sem ter ninguém que te obedeça!

Sasuke: Se você vive pisoteando o pobre ninja loiro, por que ainda está com ele? Ele é bom de cama?

Sasuke: Eu acho que tou virando masoquista. A dor de cabeça que ele dá se torna boa de vez em quando.

* * *

**Kankurou: Bom, eu criei uma certa fixação por você depois de vê-lo sem aquela maquiagem tribal, durante o ataque a Suna na 2ª fase. Já que o Itachi também vai casar, você aceitaria casar comigo?**

Kankuro: CLARO!

Temari: Esse mundo casa rápido o.o

* * *

**Fujoshi Mikakiu**

**Para Itachi:  
ja vi q vc ta se comportando, muito bem é  
assim q eu gosto hohoho. brincadeira vc sabe que eu  
te amo e faço tudo por vc na medida do impossivel xD  
ta marcado o casamento pro dia 29 de fevereiro  
e ja como esse ano o mes de fevereiro n vai ate 29  
enton casar so no ano que vem, por enquanto vc eh  
meu noivo, e vai sofrer um bocadinho...  
então, como anda o trabalho?**

Itachi: Eu tenho que fugir dessa!

Sasuke: Pf, certo.

Tsunade: Diga que você pegou uma virose de asma sufocônica.

Itachi: Que coisa é essa?

Sasuke: uma doença mais rara do que mulher de 18 anos virgem

* * *

**Para Hidan:  
meu querido vc tem a liberdade de circuncisar  
o Itachi, eu tb prefiro assim (eca) , na verdade  
eh q assim ele sofre um pouco e fazer ele sofre  
eh um hoby xD e obrigada por aceitar ser  
o padre, ai de vc q dizesse que não...u.u  
**

Itachi: Ow … meu … Deus

Hidan: O nosso Deus …

* * *

**Para Kisame:  
Quantos surfistas vc pega em media  
na praia? xD**

Kisame: Depende da praia… do apetite. Geralmente o Hawai é perfeito, especialmente com os campeonatos!


	12. Bem vinda, aya?

**Lamento o atraso n.n' **

**Foi maior do que eu tinha planeado no ínicio e.e'**

**Uma tarde só não deu para responder a todas as perguntas, 22 páginas de word em respostas o.o' **

**

* * *

**

**Nayru**

**  
Naruto:  
Se você escutar e entender essa pergunta (e a resposta) inteira, sem dormir, desmaiar, ir na cozinha ou qualquer coisa do tipo -.-", você guanha um prato de ramen, ok? D  
Hinata, diz pro Naruto que ama ele (sem desmaiar, ok? XD)!  
**

Lee: _Chega correndo na sala_ Não encontrei a saída.

Todos: u.u'

Naruto: . ramen…

Sasuke: Eu avisei para não colocarem ramen na frase u.u'

**

* * *

Neji:  
Qual sua opinião sobre o casal Tenten x Haku? P **

Neji: Eu não me importo. _Pensamento: Eles nem se conhecem_

Tenten: Eu realmente não entendo os homens.

Ino: Um dia, todas nós saberemos o que se passa na cabeça de um homem...

Temari: O problema será parar de rir...

**

* * *

Itachi:  
Você realmente maltrata cãezinhos? (Eu gostava de você, mas agora... n.n) **

Itachi: EU? NÃO! _se afasta lentamente de Akamaru_

Tsunade: Gente, _chega com telefone na mão. _Ainda não encontraram a maldita chave.

Sasuke: _se levanta _Sem problema.

Tsunade: _agarra Sasuke _Nem.pense.

Sasuke: _se senta _O que você sugere?

Tsunade: Hum, esperamos que tragam a chave. Todo o mundo de acordo?

Neji: Ok.

Tenten: huhu.

Lee: sim tsunade-sama!

Kiba: sim …

Hinata: hm … ha-hai.

Shino: …

Sasuke: Que seja.

Sakura: Hm, okay …

Itachi: Tanto faz.

Kakashi: Ótimo.

Kurenai: Porque não?

Asuma: Eu estou morto, lembram?

Gai: Tudo pelo fogo da juventude!

Gaara: …

Shika: _dorme_

Chouji: _Come_

Ino: _Retoca maqueagem_

Temari: sim, vamos logo.

Kankuro: uh, sim?

Orochimaru: _joga xadrez com kabuto_

Kabuto: _joga xadrez com orochimaru_

Outros que eu não lembro mas estão presentes: Sim.

Naruto: Eu acho melhor não esperarmos.

Tsunade: Então é oficial, se o Naruto acha melhor não esperarmos o mais seguro é esperar.

**

* * *

Sai:  
Como você consegue ser tão irritante, cínico, chato, falso, inútil, não presta pra substituir o Sasuke, e o máximo que você já conseguiu foi ser uma sombra com cores? ò.o **

Sasuke: Considerando que o manga é a preto e branco, nem cores ele tem ainda.

Naruto: Ainda não percebi bem para quê que ele serve.

* * *

**Mari Sushi**

**Itachi: Eu não acredito ¬¬  
Só me ausentei por umas semanas um alguma maluca te rapirou para o casamento òó  
Não adimito isso u.u  
Abandone ela u.u Case-se comigo!Seremos felizes para sempre u.u  
Olha meu signo é escorpião ;D  
E pelo que o zodiaco diz escorpião é o signo mais sesual e pervertido de todos, se vc casar comigo tera uma vida sexual incrivel!Ah e outra coisa...Meu pai é politico ¬¬'  
Ou seja  
Sensualidade + liberdade (sim te deixo ter amantas, ou melhor leve elas para nossa futura casa para todos nos se "divertir")+ Pai politico Femele Fatale rica u.u  
Então abandone essa garota e fique comigo ;D  
Prometo que sua vida nunca mais sera a mesma sorriso sexy  
**

Itachi: vejamos ... _pega moeda_

Mikakiu: você atira essa moeda e nunca mais vê a luz do dia outra vez.

* * *

**-Shika: Shika querido, vc ja foi abdusido por ovnis?8D Se foi como é la?  
**

Shika: Não ¬¬ Eu estou farto dessas perguntas, vou explorar.

Ino: Você só pode estar brincando.

Shika: Essa coisa tem pelo menos cinco andares, nós só fomos até ao segundo. Porquê que eu tenho que ficar aqui?

Ino: Porquê que nós temos que ir com você?

Shika: Você não tem que ir.

Chouji: Bem, nós somos a sua equipe …

Ino: Ow, que seja. Vamos. _se levanta_

Tsunade: ótimo. Divirtam-se! _acena_

**

* * *

-Sakura: Aquela guria ta certa, so sobro o Kanguro pra vc!Mas vamos ver o lado positivo, a personalidade dele arecada muitas fãs, sem a maquiagem e sem roupa ele poderia ate aparecer na playboy e imagina as cena sensuais dele com a marionete ;D **

Sakura: _imagina cena sexual com marionete _Uh, eu não sei a maneira de descrever isso …

Naruto: Doentio?

_Com Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji … _

_Corredor escuro cheio de quadros, segundo andar_

Ino: Francamente, esse lugar é … nojento.

Shika: Hm, _toca na estátua no final do corredor _Um corredor que vai dar a lado nenhum?

Chouji: Que coisa é essa? _Aponta a coroa da estátua_

Shika: Isso? _toca na coroa, abre-se uma porta na frente deles_

Ino: Err …

Shika: _começa a entrar no lugar escuro _

Ino: Err, Shika, você tem certeza do que está fazendo? _Shika não responde, continua caminhando, Ino corre atrás dele_

Chouji: Hey! Não me deixem aqui! _porta fecha atrás deles, fica tudo escuro _Uh, alguém acha isso tão assustador como eu acho?

Ino: Esse lugar é tão … mau?

Shika: Hm, escuro.

Chouji: Uh… é a minha primeira vez num lugar mau mas não devíamos estar falando baixo?

Shika: É, tem razão. É melhor nem falarmos.

Ino: Eh, eu acho que não consigo fazer isso.

Chouji: Ow, então podemos continuar falando para manter contacto!

Ino: _falando durante 29 minutos seguidos _E depois ele disse qu—

Shika: Chiu!

Ino: _sussurra _Você ouviu alguma coisa?

Shika: Não. Eu simplesmente já não suporto ouvi-la.

Chouji: Ino, você levou a coisa do falar muito a sério.

Ino: Eu sei, eu sou boa nisso.

**

* * *

-Naruto:Eu não sabia que vc não conseguia falar com meninas...Então...Vc considera a Sakura um menino?Pois vc fala com ela normalmente...Não nege XD Ku ku ku ku ku +3+ **

Naruto: A Sakura é hermafrodita para mim! Haha, perceberam? Hermafrodita! Haha, eu sou hilário.

Sakura: ¬¬'

Todos: Idiota.

Naruto: A comédia está no meu sangue!

Sasuke: O que explica que a única altura em que você tem piada é sangrando.

* * *

-Tio Orochi-Kun: Me encina a ter cabelos tão bonitos quanto o seus?o

Orochi: Ow, claro: _entrega envelope _

Kabuto: Note que um selo amaldiçoado é obrigatório.

**

* * *

-Tiozinho do Ramem: Tio da um emprego de garconete pra Hinata?Pq assim ela vai ter mais oportunidades de conquistar o Naruto!\o/ **

Tio: Enquanto ele fica lá, o mundo dele reduz-se ao ramen.

Neji: A Hinata é rica de mais para trabalhar.

Tsunade: Eu era rica, e trabalhava para usar os meus fatos.

**

* * *

-Yun yun(Yondaime):Qual o seu nome verdadeiro?Pelo que eu sei dissem q é "A" sei la das quantas x.x' **

Yondaime: Primeiro, que raio de apelido é yun yun?

Sakura: _aprarece vestidinha de cientista (a única que faltava) _Todo o mundo supõe que o verdadeiro nome de yun yun _recebe olhar do hokage _… err … de yondaime-sama é Arashi Uzumaki. No pergaminho que o Naruto assina, podemos ver três nomes: Jiraya, Uzumaki Arashi e Uzumaki Naruto. Como todos sabem, o hokage foi treinado pelo Jiraya, de tal forma que se supõe que seja ele o Arashi-san. O que também explicaria as imensas parecenças com Naruto.

Sasuke: Você trancou um demónio no seu próprio filho?

Yondaime: Você não queria que eu colocasse no primeiro infeliz que aparecesse na minha frente. Ow, espere. Ele foi o primeiro infeliz que apareceu na minha frente.

* * *

-Teme(Sasuke):Ja lhe veio a cabeça de que nos, fãs do Itachi, só queremos o corpo dele?Afinal, eu pelo menos mal me importo se ele matou meio mundo u.u Gosto dele é pronto!Afinal, vilões sempre são mais atraentes ;D

Sasuke: E claro, os homens continuam com fama de bastardos que só ligam para o corpo ¬¬'

**

* * *

-Todos: Vcs são um bando de desculturdos õ.o' Vcs pelo menos sabe o significados de seus proprios nomes? **

Todos: Não, não. Nem por isso. Vocês sabem? Não. Não sei mesmo.

* * *

**-Teme de novo: Teme...Quando vc esta com o selo amaldiçoado nivel dois vc parece...cof-cof...Uma mulher, então vc é uma mulehr ;D?Tipo, o Akito do Furuba(Fruts Bascket) é uma mulher e só no mangá 17 os leitores foram saber, então talvez aconteça a mesma coisa com vc u.u'  
**

Sasuke: Eu.nem.respondo.a.isso.

Akito: _entra na sala_

Naruto: O que você está fazendo aqui?

Temari: Como você entrou aqui?

Tenten: Anime errado!

Neji: Quem é você?

Akito: _silêncio_

Todos: o.o'

Akito: VOCÊS VÃO ME OBEDECER! EU CONTROLO TUDO! TUDO É MEU! TUDOOOOOO! _Começa a atirar coisas por todos os lados_

Sasuke: _Atira kunai, Akito morre_

Tsunade: AW, você não tinha que fazer isso ao bichinho! Agora tem sangue em toda a sala. Shino, querido, seja útil e faça os seus insectos comerem o cadáver e limparem esse sangue imundo daí.

**

* * *

Kankuro: Vc é popular sabia?Mas se vc quiser ser mais popular vos aconselho a pagar um mangaka amador par fazer historias sobre vc Eu ja vi muitas da HInata, tive um ataque de tanto rir D A proposito, eu desenho muito bem, qualquer coisa posso desenhar para vc ; **

Kankuro: Eu não tenho dinheiro. Gaara, me dê dinheiro. _Correndo atrás de Gaara_

Gaara: Você gosta tanto assim de mim para me perseguir para todo o lado?

Kankuro: Eu não o persigo porque gosto de você. Eu o persigo porque eu preciso de material de chantagem e logo, fontes de dinheiro.

**

* * *

Autora de novo:Uma dica muito boa, quando vc vai fazer uma fic (tipo essa que vc esta fazendo) vc tem que se manter neutra em relação aos personagens ' Eu sei que é um pouco tarde pra disser isso, mas deixa pra la... **

Autora: _perto do teclado _Não … posso … mal dizer … o … Sai … ARG! Non consigo u.u' _começa a escrever planos de morte para Sai _MUAHAHAHA!

**

* * *

Akatsuki:Queridos, posso me jutnar a vezes? Na Internet sou conhecida como a Castradora Profissional D Sei mais de mil modos de deixar vcs sem uma vida sexual pela eternidade ou por uma hora D **

Akatsuki: O.O

Itachi: PORQUÊ? PORQUÊ QUE TODAS AS MULHERES NO MUNDO ME QUEREM CASTRAR?

Deidara: _dá pancadinha fraca nas costas de Itachi_

Itachi: u.u

Deidara: _dá pancadinha média nas costas de Itachi_

Itachi: u.u

Deidara: _dá pancadinha forte nas costas de Itachi_

Itachi: ¬¬

Deidara: n.n _dá pancadinha forte de novo nas costas de Itachi_

Itachi: p.a.r.e Deidara. ¬¬

**

* * *

Teme again: Eu não gosto de vc e conheço muita gente que tambem não gosta de vc **

Sasuke: Sei, por isso é que fiquei em primeiro lugar no concurso de popularidade.

**

* * *

Sakura, na pergunta da Chiristopher Ino na parte que a garota pede para o Kiba ficar com ela:  
Vc esta com inveja pq ninguem ainda pediu para ficar com vc õ.o' **

Naruto: Não porque ela é hermafrodita! Haha, perceberam?

Gaara: Você nem sabe o que isso quer dizer.

Naruto: Mas vocês riram!

Sasuke: Naruto, perceba uma coisa: as pessoas não riem COM você mas sim DE você.

_Com Shika, Ino e Chouji  
__2 horas depois, andando perdidos …_

Ino: Ai, será que nós nunca vamos encontrar uma saída desse lugar!

Shika: _pára derrepente_

Ino: _bate contra shika _Hey! _Olha em frente _Essa "coisa" tem elevador?

Shika: Hm, vamos. _Entram no elevador, porta fecha, shika carrega no botão 1._

Todos: _silêncio, começa musiquinha_

Ino: O.que.é.isso?

Shika: Música de elevador.

Ino: Eu não quero saber, pare essa coisa!

**

* * *

Sai:Tenho pena de vc ó.ò' A autora te odeia e isso significa morte ' Então vou fazer um favorzinho, vou bater na Sakura u.u ah!Espera...Nãoi posso bater nela...Meu chakra é feito somente para curar as pessoas ' (Tentou subir nuam arvore muito "machucada" com o chakra mas acabou caindo dela e inves de subir curou a coitada...)Mas vamos ao que interesa...Confesse, vc é uam Kitsune disfarçado ò.o/ **

Sai: _sorri_

Todos: o.o'

Sai: _sorri_

Todos: o.o …'

Sai: _continua sorrindo _

Todos: ¬¬'

Tenten: Isso deve ser um sim.

_Com Shika, Ino e Chouji  
__2 minutos depois, andando perdidos …_

Shika: _olha em volta_ Esse não é o primeiro andar.

Chouji: Segundo esse letreiro, é o terceiro.

Shika: Ótimo, era só isso que nos faltava. É impossível piorar.

Todos: _silêncio, ouvem som de um bebê chorando_

Chouji: As coisas podem piorar, você é que não tem imaginação!

* * *

**s2 Yora Shyra s2**

**Pra Gaara:  
Gaara, você não é homem o suficiente pra beijar a Ino? Se for beija ela agora ò.ó  
**

Gaara: Seria, mas ela não está aqui.

Tsunade: Hm, estranho … duas horas e meia, e ainda não voltaram.

_Com Shika, Ino e Chouji__  
4 minutos depois, procurando o choro …_

Ino: E—Eu acho que vem … da-quela … sa – la! _Aponta porta vermelha no final do corredor, esconde atrás de Shika. Caminham até ao final do corredor, abrem a porta e …_

Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**  
Pra Shikamaru:  
Por que você não gosta da Ino? Do mesmo jeito que o Gaara??**

Todos: _silêncio_

Sasuke: O Shikamaru saiu.

Naruto: _corre em círculos na sala _Shikamaru, onde você foi? Onde você foi? Onde você foi? Onde você foi? Onde você foi? Onde você foi? Onde você foi? Onde você foi? Onde você foi? Onde você foi?

Sasuke: ¬¬' Você sabe, obviamente, que o facto de ele não estar presente faz logo com que ele NÃO POSSA RESPONDER!

* * *

**Bianca Berdine**

**- Naruto, qual é a sua relação com a Hinata? o.o  
**

Naruto: AH, Hinata-chan é uma ótima pessoa, boa amiga e ---

Shika: Chegamos.

Naruto: SHIKA!

Shika: o.o' a que se deve a alegria?

Naruto: Ah, não sei. Muito tempo dentro dessa casa, cada vez menos coisa para me entusiasmar … u.u

Ino: Nós trouxemos uma coisa para você se entusiasmar. _Coloca algo dormindo em cima da cadeira._

Todos: QUÊ?

* * *

**  
- Sakura, o que você vê no Sasuke? Ele nem é bonito nem nada, é um cara com a aparência normal, oras! o.õ Por que você não se apaixona por um cara loiro, de olhos azuis e com o seu próprio progama de TV como qualquer garota "normal"? Olha, o Naruto não é tão ruim assim u.u  
**

Sakura: Pelo amor de Deus, não compare u.u'

Tenten: Como, como vocês encontraram esse bebê?

Ino: Ah, isso…

_Flash Back_

Ino: E—Eu acho que vem … da-quela … sa – la! _Aponta porta vermelha no final do corredor, esconde atrás de Shika. Caminham até ao final do corredor, abrem a porta e …_

Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shika: Gente, é só um bêbe. _Shika olha a sala toda escura e vazia, apenas com um berço no meio._

Ino: Alguém pegue a coisinha amorosa.

Chouji: Você é a mulher! Pegue!

Ino: Uh, tá.

Shika: Vamos embora. Pelas escadas. E acabaram-se as explorações.

**

* * *

- Sasuke, por que você não processa o Sai por plágio? 3 Honre seus direitos autorais! \o **

Sasuke: Sai caro pagar advogados hoje em dia.

**

* * *

- Ino, você sabia que todo o seu visual é idêntico ao da Samus Aran, do Metroid Prime? o.o O que você me diz disso? o.o(digitem "Samus Aran" no google para conferirem u.u) **

Autora: Ow, é mesmo o.o

Todos: owww …

Ino: AH! QUE HORROR!

* * *

- Ino, você sabia que o seu nome além de significar "porca" também é o mesmo nome de uma mulher que matou os próprios filhos na mitologia grega? o.o Você já pensou em assassinar crianças? XD

Ino: O.O

Todos: _scoff_

* * *

**- Shikamaru, por que você continua com a Temari? Quer dizer, você é um ninja melhor, mais inteligente e que canta super bem D (ouvindo 'Naruto ondo") Não seria melhor procurar alguém mais "adequado" a sua geniosidade? Olha, por que você não fica logo com a Ino? D Ela pelo menos não tem um leque monstruoso para tacar na sua cabeça u.u  
**

Temari: Ino, você só se salva pelo o meu irmão. Pode ser que eu assim o convença a fazer aquela tatuagem linda de hokage.

Tenten: Você quer que o seu irmão seja ainda mais emo?

Temari: Querida, a única coisa que eu quero que seja emo na minha vida é a minha relva, para que se corte a si mesma.

**

* * *

- Gaara, que incompetência amorosa é essa? o.õ A Ino tá bem ali,droga! ù.ú Vai lá e se declare \o Tá até parecendo a Hinata, mas a pobre não tem culpa ¬¬ E até ela se declarou, afinal u-u **

Gaara: Isso.é.um.desafio? Ninguém me desafia! _Se levanta, se coloca na frente de Ino _Uh, hm … isso é mais difícil do que eu pensava.

Ino: Sim?

Gaara: Err … você … você … é muito gostosa!

Ino: o.o

Shika: Ai não.

Ino: O QUÊÊÊ?

Gaara: _Foge da sala_

Ino: ESPERE ATÉ EU O APANHAR!

**

* * *

- Hinata, por que você continua insistindo no Naruto? o.õ Não tá vendo que ele é um caso perdido? o.o Desista dele e siga sua vida \o Por que você não tenta correr atrás do Neji, do Sasuke, do Shikamaru ou do Gaara? D Eles sim valem a pena u¬u **

Hinata: _olha meninos_

Shika: Uh, eu tenho que … que … _recebe olhar de Temari _ir atrás do Gaara! Isso.

Hinata: Nenhum é como o Naruto-kun. n///n

Naruto: _plaquinha - __Volto já. A Natureza está chamando, na linha 1 e 2._

* * *

- E você, Neji? o.õ Quando é que você vai se acertar com a Tenten? Pelo que eu saiba, garotas bonitas e turbinadas ficam pouco tempo solteiras! ò.ó E eu pessoalmente morro de medo dos seus olhos u.u

Neji: Obrigado pelo o último elogio.

Naruto: A Tenten é assustadora! É bom que ele não tente apressar as coisas com ela!

Neji: Ser cuidadoso quando em causa uma relação com uma mestre de armas, é o mínimo que posso fazer.

Tenten: ¬¬

**

* * *

- Sasuke, o mesmo pra você: Por que não se acerta logo com a Sakura? XD Tudo bem, ela é tonta e inútil, mas até mesmo esse tipo de pessoa tem sentimentos... ú.ù Então fala logo que a odeia e acaba com essa história ¬¬ **

Sasuke: Você não assiste o anime ou lê o manga, porque eu repito mais de duzentas vezes isso.

_Com Shika e Gaara:__  
No banheiro_

Shika: Você vem sempre para o banheiro.

Gaara: Uh, é mais seguro. _Ouvem grito de Ino_

Shika: Esconda-se atrás de mim. Agora, você tem que se esconder atrás de alguém que ela não quereria matar.

Gaara: Ela não quereria matar você?

Shika: Er, não. Muito pelo contrário. Tente o Sasuke.

**

* * *

- Neji, não dá trabalho manter esse cabelão do tamanho do himalaia em um estado descente? ¬¬ Quanto tempo por dia você gasta para lavá-lo, secá-lo, escová-lo, penteá-lo,etc, etc? o.õ Cinco horas? XD **

Neji: Sim, mas é tradição de família. Eu só demoro uns 2, 3 …

Tenten: A única coisa que ele obedece na família.

Neji: … dias, mantendo na perfeição.

Sakura: Isso é ótimo, mas o quê que vamos fazer com o bichinho?

Shino: vender?

Todos: o.o'

Shino: Carne humana está valiosa no mercado.

Todos: yuc e.e'

Tsunade: fora de questão u.u'

Neji: É menino ou menina?

Ino: Uh, não sei. Alguém que veja.

Todos: _silêncio_

Sakura: Sim?

Lee: Os meninos não podem ver, pode ser menina e isso seria violação de privacidade.

Ino: Isso serviria para as meninas também que não podem ver o dos meninos.

Todos: _silêncio_

Sasuke: Ow, pelo amor de Deus. _Pega bebê _É menina.

Todos: o.o'

Tenten: Gente, ele está acordando.

Sasuke: Ow não. _tenta por o bebê no lugar, mas antes de conseguir … _

Bebê: _acorda lentamente, olha sasuke _Pa—pa---pai!

Todos: O.O

Sasuke: E eu pensava que esse dia não podia piorar.

* * *

**- Naruto, Shikamaru e Temari: Quantos quilos de gel vocês usam para manter o cabelo arrepiado? D  
**

Naruto: HAHAHA! Sasuke, ele pensa que você é o papai dele! HAHAHA!

Sasuke: Cale a boca idiota! Não tem piada. _Coloca bebê na cadeira mas ele começa a chorar. _Ow, não.

Sakura: Er, eu … vou ler a carta enquanto.

Naruto: É natural.

Shika: É do stress.

Temari: Você não quer saber.

Todos: o.o'

Temari: O que foi? ¬¬

* * *

**- Sai, o seu nome completo é "Daki Sai", certo? \o/ (lê-se "Sai Daki" u-u)  
**

Bebê: _continua chorando_

Sasuke: Arg, alguém o faça parar!

Bebê: _pára de chorar._

Todos: _silêncio_

Bebê: _começa a chorar de novo._

Naruto: _pega bebê _Eu acho que ele gosta da sua voz!

Sasuke: Eu não sou ama seca.

Naruto: Você pode ler uma história!

Tsunade: Eu acho que tem uma na prateleira!

Sasuke: Porquê que ninguém me ouve?

Sakura: Nós estamos a nos esquecer das perguntas.

Naruto: É para o Sai, não esquecemos, só ignoramos.

Temari: _olha sai _Responda logo.

Sai: _sorri_

Todos: o.o'

Sai: _sorri_

Todos: o.o …'

Sai: _continua sorrindo _

Todos: ¬¬'

Tenten: Ele sempre faz isso.

**

* * *

- E por último: Naruto,D (pega um megafone e aponta na direção do estúdio) A HINATA GOSTA DE VOCÊ, SEU PALERMA! Ò.Ó SERÁ QUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL ENTENDER ISSO? ù.ú (Eu sei que ele vai dormir, mas não custa nada tentar n.n) **

Todos: _silêncio_

Tsunade: Ele foi buscar o livro. n.n'

* * *

**FeH-Chan**

**Lee-san - vc n é nada dessas "algumas coisas" q a Sakura cito ta?! UU ta talvez vc seja teimoso, extravagante e desastrado, mas isso é um chalme -o-**

Naruto: Cheguei! _Entrega livro a Sasuke, pega o bebê a Sakura_

Sasuke: Os três ursinhos? Que livro é esse?

Kakashi: EH! Leia o Icha Icha Paradise.

Todos: NÃO!

Kakashi: Pff, "os três ursinhos" soa mais interessante?

Todos: ¬¬'

Sasuke: Era uma vez … err … eu não consigo fazer isso!

Todos: _silêncio, bebê começa a chorar_

Naruto: Ele está chorando de novo!

Sasuke: Err …

Naruto: Leia!

Sasuke: Humpf, e o grande papai urso ficou irritado e comeu todo o mundo, fim.

Todos: e.e'

* * *

Kotetsu e Izumu - (tadin n receberu pergunta ateh agora xD) bem bem... Pelas minhas fontes u.u (doujinshi) vcs estavam escutando atrás da porta qd SasuNaru tomaram banho de GELEIA (o.o") e fizeram o d sempre. Confirmam isso? u.u" Axu bom q confirmem!! (aponta basuca pros dois)

Kotetsu e Izumu: Sim o.o

Todos: Geleia?

Izumu: Não perguntem u.u'

Tenten: Gente, a menina tem que ter um nome!

Kiba: Que tal Irumi?

Sakura: Nina?

Naruto: Como o Sasuke é o papai …

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto: Ele deveria escolher.

Sasuke: Uh …

Sakura: _coloca o bebê nos braços de Sasuke_

Sasuke: Eu não preciso de inspiração!

Todos: _olham Sasuke_

Sasuke: … _vê os olhos da bebê, verdes no centro com tons azuis, rodeando o verde, susurra _Aya.

Naruto: Quê?

Sasuke: AYA!

Todos: Aya?

Sakura: Quer dizer colorida! u.u'

Tenten: Perfeito! n.n

* * *

**Kotetsu e Izumo denovo, vcs tem um caso? xD tao sempre juntinhus -o-  
**

Kotetsu e Izumo: AMIGOS.

Izumo: Bem, melhores amigos.

Kiba: Qual a diferença?

Kotetsu: Um amigo é aquele que ajudaria você a se levantar.

Izumo: Um melhor amigo ..

Kotetsu: É aquele que ajudaria você a levantar um corpo ..

* * *

**  
Iruka - Sei q o Kakashi te deu um presente de aniversario uma semana atrasado dizendo q tava com vergonha... e o presente era um uniforme feminino japonês, q q c axo? xD e num mente pq eu li a doujinshi! ANKO vc tava lá espiando pode confirma!! o.ó**

Iruka: u.u … Kakashi as fantasias idiotas deles.

Kakashi: n.n

Shika: _entra na sala com Gaara, discretamente_

Naruto: _chega perto de Shika, entrega o bebê _Eu acho que ele fez alguma coisa.

Shika: Ow Deus. _Olha bebê_

Gaara: Ow Deus. _Vê Ino se aproximando _Err … Shika, me salve!

Shika: Ainda estou tentando me livrar da última coisa que salvei!

Gaara: _sai correndo_

Ino: porquê você está correndo amor? Sou eu! A ino!

Gaara: Você está respondendo à sua própria pergunta.

Shika: _chega perto de Kakashi, entrega Aya. _Cuide.

Kakashi: Err … o papai não era o Sasuke?

Sasuke: Nem.pense.Kakashi.

Kakashi: _olha Iruka _O que fazemos com ela?

Iruka: Hm, televisão?

* * *

**  
Tobi - axo q vc é mais idiota q o Hidan o.o" mas... q q c axa do/a Deidara?? -o-  
**

Tobi: _dorme em cima de Deidara_

Deidara: SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM, yeah!

Kiba: Pensava que só o Naruto fazia isso em questões desagradáveis e.e'

Com Iruka, Kakashi e Aya …

Kakashi: Um documentário … você vai pôr a criança a ver um documentário?

Iruka: Sugestões?

Kakashi: Icha Icha Para-

Iruka: nem fale!

Kakashi: Que aborrecimento.

Iruka: Você tem que ser como eles! Veja como os tigres brincam com os antílopes! _pausa_ .. com .. os dentes ..

Kakashi:Quer brincar também é? Eu faço de tigre…

Iruka: PERVERTIDO! _sai correndo com Aya, entrega a Tsunade_

Tsunade: NÃO!

* * *

**Tobi - vc tem nome d cachorro o.o"**

Akamaru: E eu tenho nome de humano? e.e'

Tsunade: Eu não quero esse bichinho!

Sakura: Eu cuido!

Tsunade: Err…

Sakura: Oh! Vá lá! Você me conhece!

Tsunade: É disso que eu tenho medo.

* * *

**Pan Kit**

**-Kakashi, eu sei inglês e tenho capacidade para ler as fics, alem de ter um bom vocabulario. e se não tivesse dicionario serve pra isso... mas... preguiça existe sabia? ¬¬**

Kakashi: Ow, como eu a compreendo.

Gaara: _aparece derrepente atrás da cadeira de Shika_

Shika: Então, como correu?

Gaara: Você pode por favor falar com a Ino? Você é o único que ela pode fingir ouvir!

Shika: _pausa _onde está ela?

Gaara: Vasculhando…

**

* * *

-Iruka, que segredinhos são esses? O.O conta ou eu faço tortura medieval com vc ¬¬ **

Iruka: A nossa relação só tem um triste segredo …

_Flash Back_

Iruka: Kakashi, o quê que você estava fazendo com elas.

Kakashi: Você SABE.

Iruka: Mas você disse que eu era especial.

Kakashi: Você é especial.

Iruka: Se sou especial, porque está namorando com mais duas meninas ao mesmo tempo?

Kakashi: Eu disse que você era especial, não disse que você era único.

**

* * *

-Kakashi, no dia que eu mandar todas as mulheres da Terra para Venus vc para de trair o Iruka? u.u **

Kakashi: Eh, bem, quem sabe. E sempre tem homens sexys como o Iruka.

Iruka: u.u' eu não acredito no que está acontecendo.

**

* * *

-Itashi, pode contar alguns dos seus planos quanto ao Sasuke? **

Itachi: Uh, matá-lo?

Tsunade: Itachi, segure a Aya.

Itachi: Er, não me parece.

Tsunade: Você é o tio!

Itachi: Exactamente, entregue ao pai.

**

* * *

-Pessoas, vcs já pensaram em usar um cartão pra abrir a porta? funciona! e não precisa ser cartão de credito. **

Sasuke: Eu francamente não quero saber como você sabe isso. _olha porta, todo o mundo lá tentando abrir com cartão_

Tsunade: Filhinha, esse negócio daí não resulta.

Sasuke: Itachi, você é um ladrão, nem isso sabe fazer?

Itachi: Bem, eu sou chique de mais para coisas assim.

**

* * *

-Iruka, já pensou em deixar o Kakashi trancado numa sala vazia para ele parar de te trair? **

Iruka: Não. Mas já o ignorei durante duas semanas. Err … não acabou muito bem.

Naruto: Ow, naquelas semanas em que ele andou doido?

Sasuke: nenhuma criatura faria de si um idiota voluntariamente.

Kakashi: Obviamente, você nunca esteve apaixonado.

**

* * *

-Kakashi, qual o prazer que vc sente em trair o Iruka? u.u e eu ñ me refiro ao prazer do sexo pq isso vc pode ter com ele ¬¬ **

Kakashi: Ah, torna a relação mais … ARDENTE!

Sakura: Kakashi, com a sua idade, você aprendeu ALGUMA COISA com a vida?

Kakashi: O que eu aprendi com a vida? Lembre-se: o tempo vale tudo, concentre-se no seu maior desejo, nunca fique distraíd-- ow! Uma moeda!

Shika: _sai da cozinha_

Gaara: então, falou com a Ino?

Shika: Gaara, a Ino quer falar com você na cozinha.

Gaara: Sério?

Shika: _sarcasticamente _Não, eu estou mentindo. Chouji, com você também.

Chouji: Jura?

Shika: Porquê que ninguém acredita em mim?

**

* * *

-Kakashi, com quantos (as) vc já traiu o Iruka? Cite os nomes para que eu possa castigar. **

Kakashi: _entrega envelope com nomes_

Iruka: _Pega envelope na mão _O que é isto?

Kakashi: Daqui parece a sua mão segurando um envelope, mas hey, eu posso estar errado.

Iruka: Não. Gaara, Ino e Chouji 

Ino: Chouji. Você fica aqui como testemunha.

Gaara: Err … _fecha os olhos, espera pelo pior_

Ino: Gaara-kun, eu entendi o que você quis dizer da maneira errada, o Shika explicou, por isso … me perdoe.

Gaara: _abre os olhos _Só isso?

Ino: Ah,claro. _abraça Gaara. _Desculpe.

Gaara: Err … n///n sem problema.

**

* * *

-Eu não sou obcecada por Kakashi e Iruka! ou sou? .. **

Todos: Nãoooo u.u'

Sasuke: Que ideia mais ridícula ¬¬'

Itachi: Você nem como pai presta_, entrega bebê a sasuke_.

Sasuke: De novo?

Sakura: Hm, quer ajuda?

Sasuke: Er, essa coisinha—

Sakura: Aya.

Sasuke: Isso, não para de se mexer.

Naruto: Eu ajudo!

Sasuke: Veja se ela fez alguma coisa…

Naruto: Porquê eu?

Sasuke: PORQUE eu já tenho o trabalho de ser pai, porque você é idiota e porque ela é menina.

Sakura: Eu vejo. _30 segundos depois. _Está limpa.

Aya: _começa a chapinhar na comida_

Sakura: Suja, mas limpa.

* * *

**p.s1: onde eu acho o doujinshi do Kakashi e o Iruka vendo a primeira vez do sasuke e do Naruto?**

Kakashi: Zettai …

Iruka: Hentai … Nia, têm certeza que não podemos colocar link? u.u'

Naruto: eu que sei?

Sasuke: Procure isso no google e veja o link.

Sakura: Ela não para de chorar.

Sasuke: Eu tenho a garganta a doer.

Tsunade: Será que ela tem fome.

Sakura: Ela acabou de comer.

Neji: Talvez precise de se divertir.

Todos: _olham Neji_

Neji: Eu cuidei da Hanabi.

Naruto: VOLTO JÁ!

* * *

**Mandy Lua**

**Sasuke é você q limpa a casa para o Naruto, pelo menos foi o que deu a entender. E falavam que você é o ativo. Quando for a proxima pausa de você apareço ai querido sasuke para agente se divertir um poko. Olhar malicioso. Espero que você não seja de voltar atras meu amor. **

Sasuke: Eu nunca limpo. Simplesmente ele não recebe recompensas se limpar a própria casa, se limpar a minha recebe. E eu nunca volto atrás numa decisão.

Naruto: É DESSA QUE EU ME MUDO!

Sasuke: E posso saber para onde você vai?

Naruto: Para casa do meu tio em 24º grau! Ele não me vê desde que me expulsou quando fui visita-lo! Ele vai ficar feliz por me ver! _Pausa _Não vai não. Mas eu sempre posso roubar a televisão dele.

**

* * *

Naruto me escuta por favor... a Hinata gosta de você seu baka, eu sei que você me odeia, mas pelo amor de Deus me escute, seu burro, desse jeito nunca vai ser Hokage, ja que não presta atenção em nada... Você não será Hokage, se não perceber que a Hinata gosta de você, seu fracassado.(será que me escuta desse jeito?) **

Todos: _silêncio_

Sasuke: _com aya nos braços _Ele foi buscar qualquer coisa para entreter a Aya.

Naruto: CHEGUEI! _Entra vestido de pinóquio_

Todos: o.o'

Naruto: O que foi? Não tem brinquedo nenhum por aqui. Só esse fato ridículo.

Sakura: Essa casa é realmente estranha.

**

* * *

É que eu me empolgo naruto, gomen por fazer muitas, perguntas, acho que devo ter feito você ter se confundido tanto assim, não querendo te ofender, mas você é tão lerdo para entender o sentimento dos outros, que vai saber. É verdade, com o personagem principal as meninas teriam tudo, ja que no final todos sabem que no final do anime você se tornará o hokage, são muito bakas. Mas se elas gostassem de você, vc ñ iria perceber mesmo, então para que vale a pena isso? **

Sakura: Ele vai ser Hokage, mas o Sasuke vai com certeza ser ANBU.

Ino: E o Gaara já é hokage.

Sasuke: Você acha que vai realmente ser hokage?

Naruto: Você acha que eu mentiria a você? _Ainda vestido de pinóquio_

Sasuke: Você só pode estar brincando...

**

* * *

**

Vi-hime

**-Itachi,já q vc quer escapar dela,fuja do japão e venha para o brasil,vá até a favela da rocinha e negocie com os bandidos,dah no mesmo,vc já tá acustumado!! xD**

Sasuke: Foge de tudo.

Sakura: Até do amor T.T

Sasuke: O Itachi odeia o amor.

Itachi: Isso é mentira! Eu amo o amor. Ele me faz sentir quente e fogoso … o que é bom quando está um frio de rachar lá fora.

**

* * *

**

Harumi Chan

**Sasuke: Você anda desprezando muito o Naruto ¬¬ aponta uma metralhadora Ou você declara o seu amor de vez pra ele ou...  
**

Sasuke: Eu não o desprezo …

Todos: _coff_

Sasuke: Ele gosta de ser desprezado. E alguém tire esse bebê de cima de mim!

Lee: _chega com Gai com sorriso brilhante _NÓS VAMOS TOMAR CONTA DA PEQUENA AYA!

Gai: Ela vai aprender todos os truques do fogo da juventude!

Lee: Ela vai ser corajosa!

Gai: Bonita!

Lee: Popular!

Gai: Patriota!

Lee: Eeeee …!

Lee e Gai: _tiram roupinha em miniatura _Ser uma de nós!

Todos: o.o'

Sasuke: Err … _pega Aya _Eu cuido bem dela.

* * *

**  
Naruto: Se o Sasuke continuar te despresando você foge comigo? Fala sério você é o mais Kawaii do anime! Te amo! mostra uma camiseta escrito "I S2 Naruto"  
**

Naruto: Não sei … o que você acha Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: Você tem muito que aprender Naruto. Porque você é jovem … e estúpido. Não se preocupe, você vai crescer e perder esses hábitos … _pausa …_eu realmente espero.

Naruto: Isso não ajudou ¬¬

* * *

**  
Iruka: Vou te dar um presente joga na casa uma coleira Isso é uma coleira de choque pra você por no Kakashi... se ele por acaso "pular a cerca" ele vai tomar um choque XD gostou?  
**

Iruka: _sorri_

Kakashi: Err … _pega Aya _Não traumatize a criança!

**

* * *

Gaara: Quando você era pequeno... na praia você trapaceava na hora de fazer castelinhos de areia? **

Gaara: _coff_ … eu sou inteligente de mais para isso.

Naruto: Continuo dizendo que sou mais o inteligente que você.

Gaara: Diga o que é o halogénio.

Naruto: ... Forma de cumprimentar os génios?

* * *

Sakura: Já pensou em um metodo para ficar menos irritante?

Sakura: Eu não sou tão irritante assim …

Sasuke: Hm, pelo menos no manga ela ficou bem mais – menos irritante.

Jiraya: Não tenha vergonha de dizer gostosa!

Sasuke: ¬¬

* * *

Ero... eh Jiraiya-sama XD: Eu te dou quantos sakes você quizer se você me responder se já deu uns pega na Tsunade.

Jiraya: Claro que sim!

Tsunade: Continue sonhando velho desvairado ¬¬

Aya: _brincando com cabelo da Sasuke _Ga! Ga! Hee! Ga!

Sasuke: _tira cabelo da mão da bebê _Aprenda a soletrar o seu nome, depois fale comigo.

Todos: Awww

Sasuke: ¬¬'

* * *

**Tsunade-sama: Toma joga um pé de coelho pra você vêr se tem mais sorte**

Kiba: _mostra outra pata de coelho_ Eu encontrei essa no outro dia!

Naruto: Aonde?

Kiba: Num esqueleto, durante uma missão.

Neji: Err … eu acho que essa pata não fez muito efeito.

* * *

**Fujoshi Mikakiu**

**Para Itachi:  
Ola meu amor, tudo bem?  
eu vi que vc anda recebendo propostas  
quase que irrecusaveis de algumas meninas como  
da Mari Sushi - "Abandone ela u.u Case-se comigo!Seremos felizes para sempre"  
e da Vi-hime "Itachi,já q vc quer escapar dela,fuja do japão e venha para o brasil..."  
conselhos pra voce meu amor:  
1) N me importo se vc se casar com outra, mas acredite  
voce não tera filhos pois vai perder seu "instrumento de  
trabalho" ¬¬  
2)Ah o Brasil, que maravilha, vc antes de pisar o pe  
no aeroporto vai ser roubado, estuprado e talvez morto,  
depende muito de como anda o trafico de orgões u.u  
3)Vc ta querendo escapar de mim? mas como assim escapar?  
eu não te forcei a nada, vc aceitou o casamento por  
livre e espontanea vontade...quem mandou não ler o  
contrato antes seu cego! u.u  
4)bom, depois dessa eu estou apressando o casamento  
pro dia 25 de fevereiro desse ano, meu aniversario  
n precisa ter medo, por que de vc agora eu quero pelo  
menos o sobrenome Uchiha e um filho u.u, afinal de  
contas alguem precisa dar continuação a esse clã...  
Detalhe: é bom que o filho seja homem viu desgraçado! u.u  
**

Itachi: _silêncio, morre_

Sasuke: E como nem a morte consegue colocar um senhor do mal respeitável para baixo, o Itachi volta.

Itachi: Eu … eu …

Deidara: ITACHI-SAN! Comprei o seu presente de casamento!

Itachi: Presente? _Abre caixa e vê boxers_ AH, é tão lindo!

Deidara: Eu sei.

Itachi: Como você sabia o meu tamanho?

Deidara: Perguntei ao Kisame.

Itachi: mas que—

Deidara: Oiça, o que vocês fazem enquanto estão bêbedos, eu realmente não quero saber.

Itachi: Nem eu.

**

* * *

Para Hidan:  
e o lance da circuncisação ja ta pronto? **

Hidan: Estará, assim que eu apanhar o Itachi.

**

* * *

Para Deidara e Sasori:  
quando é que vcs vão assumir o casal yaoi que vcs formam heim? eu to querendo por vcs de dama de honra no meu casamento xD **

Deidara: Dama de honra, yeah?

Sasori: Urg, esse "yeah" dá cabo do casal!

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx**

**-Itachi-san (droga...cheguei tarde...vc tá noivo...TT):  
Pq vc nom usa o cabelo solto?  
Quer dizer, vc é sexy d qqr jeito, mas com o cabelo solto..OMG!  
**

Itachi: É mais fácil assassinar alguém com o cabelo preso.

**

* * *

-Todos:  
Oq vcs acham d Hyuugacest? (é um dos casais q eu mais gosto n.n) **

Neji: Ow, Deus u.u

Hinata: o///o

Tenten: Não ¬¬

Kiba: Nãoooo T.T

Shino: _silêncio_

Itachi: Não, ela é apetitosa de mais.

Tsunade: Melhor que o Naruto …

Sasuke: Hum, pode ser que assim o Naruto se apercebesse.

Lee: Sim! Para proteger a flor da Tenten!

Sakura: Hm, pobre Naruto.

Kakashi: Boa sorte Hinata-chan.

Kurenai: Melhor que o Naruto mesmo.

Asuma: Hm, não sei.

Gai: Tudo pelo fogo da juventude da Tenten!

Gaara: …

Shika: _dorme_

Chouji: _Come_

Ino: _Retoca maqueagem_

Temari: Desperdício de Neji.

Kankuro: uh, sim?

Orochimaru: _continua a jogar xadrez com kabuto_

Kabuto: _continua a jogar xadrez com orochimaru_

Naruto: Eu acho que amor entre primos não resulta!

Todos: u.u'

Naruto: O que foi?

Shika: Use o seu cérebro!

Naruto: Eu me recuso a usar o meu cérebro hoje!

Sasuke: Como todos os outros dias da sua vida…

**

* * *

-Sai:  
Saiba q, apesar da autora (e da maioria xx) nom gostar d vc...Eu t acho mto foda!  
Já q o Itachi-san tá noivo..., foge comigo?  
Ninguém aí gosta d vc mesmo...Nom vai fazer falta, neH!? **

Autora: KITSUNE-SAN! como você pode gostar dele? ç.ç

Todos: Isso, foge.

**

* * *

-Gaara:  
OQ, exatamente, vc viu na Ino? oô Nom q eu nom goste dela, mas...uh...u.ú **

Gaara: _olha Ino _Os seus olhos…

Ino: O quê?

Gaara: Nada .. apenas os seus olhos ..

Ino: Oh .. obrigada, eles vieram com a minha cara.

Todos: u.u'

**

* * *

-Lee-san:  
Nom ligue para oq essas pessoas maldosas falam u.ú Vc é kawaii - **

Lee: Ow –o-

Sasuke: Isso não quer dizer que você fique padrinho da Aya.

Lee: u.u

**

* * *

-Todos:  
Eu so a única aqui q nom gosta d NejiTen? e.e **

Autora: NÃO GOSTA? T.T ah, neutra. Sim, ser neutra.

Gai e Lee: NÃO!

Lee: O Neji não pode roubar a pureza da nossa flor!

Gai: É!

Neji e Tenten: o.o'

**

* * *

-Tsunade-sama:  
Vc...rouba? abre o berreiro Eu..Eu...EU T ADMIRAVA! **

Tsunade: Eu já disse! Roubar é coisa de pobre ¬¬

Naruto: E errado!

Tsunade: Isso, é errado! Engraçado, mas errado.

**

* * *

-Todos:  
Se vcs estão presos...Como q as pessoas entram e saem livremente? Oô **

Sasuke: Isso também eu queria saber.

Todos: _olham autora_

Autora: Dunno. Não perguntem.


	13. Missão: encontrar Aya, destruir Naruto

Fic com menos erros agora ... Eu acho u.u

**

* * *

**

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**

**p/ Hinata: Já que o naruto não esta nem ai para você, ou melhor na verdade eu acho que ele não gosta muito das pessoas que estão o entrevistando. Mas então porque você não fica com o Neji? Ta, eu sei que é incesto mas vocês formam um casal lindo, o naruto nunca vai se tocar que você gosta dele, e o sasuke já o possui(eu trato ele como propriedade hehe), então, o neji é forte, bonito, perfeito para você. Você sabe que vocês tem que ficar juntos, o que acha da minha idéia? Diz que vai ficar com ele, diz? Considerando que estou te ameaçando, assim com os outros, só que não vou falar com que tipo de armas, afinal se for assim com velocidade vocês conseguem fugir, é melhor ataque surpresa.  
**

Hinata: Mas .. mas, o Naruto-kun é especial demais pra mim!

Naruto: _pinta parede_

Sasuke: Hm, interessante … _olha autora_

Autora: Nem olhe pra mim! A falta de originalidade sempre surge …

Naruto: Pfff … a mim não.

Sasuke: Qual o nome que você daria ao seu primeiro filho?

Naruto: Hm, Naruto Júnior.

Sasuke: E ao segundo?

Naruto: Naruto Júnior Júnior?

Sasuke: Sim. Um poço de originalidade.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
p/ Neji: Agora que já falei com a Hinata, tenho que ser cúpida em ambos os lados certo? Então você não gosta da sua prima, ela é linda, você mesmo acha isso, admita que você gosta dela, ela é perfeita para você neji, esta certo que é incesto, mas isso é só um detalhe, que qualquer amor pode superar, considerando que vocês estão sendo ameaçados por uma força surpreendente. Então porque não conquista sua prima logo, ah e isso é um tipo de ordem.  
**

Temari: Eu sempre pensei que o cúpido estava armado com setas, não com armas ilegais.

Neji: Eu acho que ela está tentando qualquer coisa com psicologia.

Sasuke: Ela vai falar isso vezes sem conta até você concordar.

Neji: Interessante no mínimo.

Tenten: _fundo negro, de costas numa cadeira de secretária _Eu vou controlar essa menina e ter o Neji só pra mim!

Sasuke: _fora do mundinho de Tenten, falando com Neji _Isso é incesto e não a melhor opção.

Neji: O quê que você se importa?

Sasuke: Veja dessa forma: você namora a Tenten, a Hinata consegue o Narutoe ele deixa de me irritar, ocupado. Perfeito para todos. _Ao fundo, ouve Tenten_

Tenten:MUHAHAAHAHA

Sasuke: _olha Neji _Uh, okay, eu juro que aquilo deve fazer sentido para ela.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
p/ todos:Gente eu nem gosto de forçar os casais né? Mas eu só quero a felicidade dos dois, eles ficam tão bem juntos, não acham?(vale presente a resposta dessa pergunta) Vocês também não querem me ajudar a junta-los, eu pago bem viu? Posso até pagar em forma de fic, o que acham?**

Todos: SIM!

Sasuke: liberdade de expressão é uma maravilha. Nada de opressão …

Tenten: Mas, mas … MAS a Hinata gosta do Naruto!

Ino: Sei …

Tenten: É apenas por essa razão que eu sou _grita _INTEGRALMENTE contra.

Todos: o.o' Okayyy….

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke: Hm, sem mudar nada é complicado …

Sakura: _olha em volta _Cadê a Aya?

Sasuke: Ah, o Naruto levou-a para um passeio.

Sakura: O quê?

Sasuke: Não se preocupe, a Temari está com ele.

Temari: Eh, Sasuke …

Sasuke: Hm?

Temari: _Acena na frente dele_

Sasuke: AH! Mas ele disse—

Temari: Ele não me falou nada … eu estava cozinhando com o Kiba.

Sasuke: EU … vou… matá-lo…

Ino: _limando as unhas e ignorando todo o mundo que está destruindo tudo procurando Aya _Ah, eu não sei … e se fosse, uma coisa assim, totalmente nova! Como Gaara e Temari! Vocês não acham sensacional o incesto? Quer dizer, entre primos é bem chato, mas entre irmãos é muitooo quente! Notícia de revista! Mais vida de telenovela, mas quem se importa? _(continua falando por mais 4h, hora de almoço!)_

* * *

**Mari Santoro**

**Tenten, você usa laquê?**

Tenten: O QUÊ? Não! Porquê que esse mundo me odeia? Eu nem faço nada!

Sakura: É, mas …

Tenten: Não, literalmente! Eu mal apareço na série!

Sasuke: Onde está aquele ratinho desprezível?

Sai: _sai do nada _AQUI!

Sasuke: Não, o outro ratinho desprezível.

Temari: Horas de almoçar! _Chouji corre para a cozinha até que o Kiba o agarra pelo colarinho _

Kiba: É melhor encontrarmos as crianças antes do almoço.

Shika: Ah, não deve haver problema. A Aya deve estar cuidando bem do Naruto. _ouve-se explusão ao fundo com o Chouji de olhos vermelhos o Kiba contra a parede_

Chouji: Nunca … se … ponha … entre um homem e o seu almoço!

Shika: Err … é melhor ele ficar por aqui. _olha Kiba traumatizado num canto _E ele também.

Kankuro: Eu posso ficar com eles enquanto vocês procuram.

Sasuke: O Lee com a Sakura e o Gaara, Shikamaru com a Ino e a Hinata.

Neji: Kakashi-sensei, cadê o resto dos professores?

Kakashi: Uh …

_Flash-back_

_Jogo de Poker_

Kurenai: Ah, admita Kakashi, você perdeu essa.

Kakashi: Mas…

Iruka: KAKASHI! Cuide das crianças enquanto EU recupero tudo o que VOCÊ perdeu!

Todos: HAHAHAHA

Kakashi: _sai derrotado_

_---_

Sakura: Uh, okayy … informação demasiado pormenorizada.

Sasuke: _suspira _Pronto, eu vou com o Neji, a Tenten e o Shino. Lee, leve o Kakashi também.

Kakashi: Hey, mas eu tenho fome!

Sakura: Trabalho, depois comida.

Sasuke: _Pega num monte de armas _

Tenten: Sasuke, se lembra de que homicídio é ilegal, certo?

Sasuke: … certo.

**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Tenten, seu eu joga uma bituca de cigarro no seu cabelo, ele pega fogo por causa dos produtos quimicos que você usa pra decha ele no lugar?  
**

_Pelos corredores sombrios … _

Tenten: O meu cabelo é bem lisinho por natureza, tá? Por isso é bem fácil prender assim! _esmaga carta _Nós tínhamos mesmo que trazer isso pelo caminho?

Todos: _silêncio_

Tenten: E claro que eu tinha que vir com o grupinho mais silencioso do mundo. Unf, só falta o Gaara no meio de vocês!

Todos: _ignoram_

Tenten: Seus grandes 45#$$(/(/("&! Eu odeio todos vocês!

Neji: _arqueia a sobrancelha_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Sasuke, cansei do seu irmão, vamos fujir juntos? . Eu pinto meu cabelo de rosa se você quiser **

Sasuke: Unf … posso saber como isso ia ajudar?

Tenten: _suspira _Homens e o seu orgulho patético.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Pelos (outros) corredores sombrios … _

Kakashi: Eu tenho fomeeee!

Sakura: O quê que eu disse?

Kakashi: Hm .. trabalho depois comida?

Sakura: Então...?

Kakashi: O meu estômago fala mais alto que o meu cérebro!

Sakura: Hunf … _lê carta _Sendo rapariga no meio de tanto rapaz é normal que achem isso de mim, não tenho culpa de ser mais fraca ora …

Lee: Hm, ninguém diz isso da Tenten-chan, e ela é menina.

Sakura: _grita _Ninguém pediu a sua opinião!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Sasuke, onde você prefere janelinha ou corredor?( do avião, fica tranquilo que agente vai de primeira classe) que que você acha dagente passar a lua de mel na italia?(lá só tem gostoso ¬)**

_Pelos corredores sombrios iniciais … _

Sasuke: Nem há casamento e o você já pensa em traição?

Tenten: Você é irmã do Kakashi-sensei?

* * *

**FeH-Chan**

**Gaara, MANDA A INO (censurado) E VAI PRO LEE Ò.Ó ELE É SUPER KAWAI TT.TT E VCS JUNTOS É MUITO MEIGO!  
nya vcs sao lidos juntos Ç.Ç (ps.: nada contra Ino xD)  
**

_Vocês já sabem onde eles estão, para quê que eu me dou ao trabalho? … _

Lee: _lendo _"ps.: nada contra Ino"

Gaara: Dá pra notar.

Sakura: _suspira _Parece que sou a única que todos têm alguma coisa contra.

Kakashi: Então Sakura! Eu gosto de você, tal como os seus colegas de equipe.

Sakura: Sério?

Kakashi: Ah, claro. Desde o momento em que eu a vi eu sabia que não respiraria outra vez sem saber que você estava bem.

Sakura: Ow, então eu sou como a asma?

Kakashi: _atrapalhado _Não era isso – _suspira _esqueça.

Sakura: Hm …

Kakashi: Sakura, eu só quero que todos vocês sejam felizes!

Sakura: Sério?

Kakashi: E que fiquem bem longe de mim!... Pensando bem, 'felizes' até perdeu importância.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Sasuke: Quem é a mãe? xD (rezando: Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto...)**

Sasuke: Eu nem consigo dizer o número de coisas erradas com essa pergunta …

Tenten: hm, nós não sabemos ainda. _Continua andando, tropeça e bate contra uma estante que abre um esconderijo enorme de armas_

Neji: wow…

Tenten: Mas que …?

Sasuke: Isso é um grande … grande, esconderijo de armas. _Olha em volta e tira um livro do meio de tudo aquilo_

Shino: Este lugar está cada vez mais estranho. (Nota: ele passou quase a fic inteira sem dizer palavrinha, eu achei que o bichin merecia e.e')

Neji: O que é isso?

Sasuke: _sopra pó e lê a capa "_Guia do Jiraya para armas"… _abre na primeira página. "_Porquê que olhar pra armas faz os homens quererem ter sexo."

Neji: _suspira _Só podia ser isso, sendo do Jiraya.

Tenten: Sério que faz? _Olha Neji_

Neji: Eu tenho 17 anos. Olhar para o chão faz me querer ter sexo.

Meninos: _concordam_

Tenten: E pensar que eu vim sozinha com um bando de pervertidos _suspira_

* * *

**Hyuuga Enzan**

**Alguem lê ai para o Neji que eu não sei escrever em braile: Neji, como que é a vida de cego?**

(Enzan-chan, nada contra você, resposta inteiramente da conta do mau humor do Neji x.x)

Neji: Alguém lê aí porque eu não sei escrever em língua de idiota: Enzan, como é a vida de incompetente? _Os meninos estão olhando as armas enquanto a Tenten vê se Aya está no quarto do lado. _

Tenten: Eh, gente…

Sasuke: Um pouquinho ocupados.

Tenten: Gente, isto é sério.

Shino: Espere. _Continuam remexendo nas armas _

Tenten: neji!

Neji: O que foi?

Tenten: MÚMIA!

Todos: O quê? _Se viram e vêm Tenten ao lado de uma múmia gigantesca, Shino ataca logo com os insectos a múmia, deixando a Tenten cair de força no chão._

Tenten: _se levantando devagar e olhando os meninos que não saíram do lugar, fala zangada _Ow, calma, não ajudem toooooodos ao mesmo tempo!

Múmia: _se levanta, sangrando _Okay, vocês vão pagar.

Sasuke: As múmias sangram?

Neji: As múmias falam e lutam?

Sasuke: _ataca múmia_

Múmia: Gh … okay, você vai pagar por isso.

Sasuke: O quê que você vai fazer? Sangrar em mim?

Neji: Por favor, morra de uma vez!

Tenten: De todos os meninos em Konoah, eu tinha que acabar com os únicos não cavalheiros. _Neji lhe dá uma mão  
_Não obrigada. _Tenta se levantar e cai com o tornozelo magoado. _Ótimo. Já não chegava a humilhação anterior agora tenho que sofrer com os tornozelos femininos.

Neji: _pega em Tenten estilo noiva _Nós não temos tempo para isto.

Tenten: _cora_

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx**

**-Todos:  
Oq vcs acharam da versão brasileira d Naruto?  
**

Autora: Kitsune-chan, eu gostaria mesmo de responder a isso, mas eu nunca vi a versão brasileira, porque (sem querer ofender ninguém x.x) odeio dobragens.

E, à outra pergunta, eu li n.n' mas é que simplesmente fica complicado responder com personagens as verdadeiras respostas, quando elas não são dadas, e fica muito a par da imaginação, lamento.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Tenten:  
aponta pra Tenten EU NÃO GOSTO D VC!ÒÓ Me sinto bem mais leve agora XD**

Tenten: Eu me vingaria disso, mas de momento estou passando a pior humilhação da minha vida.

Neji: Humpf, quantas vezes isso já aconteceu?

Tenten: Cale a boca Hyuuga! A culpa foi toda sua?

Neji: Minha?

Sasuke: _sorri_

Tenten: Ah, e sua também! Aliás, se algum de vocês me tivesse ouvido eu não teria esse problema. Odeio homens …

Neji: _finge que a deixa cair_

Tenten: AHHH! _Agarra o pescoço dele _

Neji: _Sorri_

Tenten: Seu … grande … arg!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Nota: como o Sai aparece sempre do nada, ele aparece também nos corredores x3)

Sai: Claro! Mas antes, Sasuke, pode me dizer como ficar AINDA mais parecido com você? É que eu acho que seria útil com muitas garotas, eu ainda estou desenvolvendo aquela coisa do "sorriso" mas estou chegando lá!

Sasuke: Hm, e o que você diz se nós acabarmos essa conversa e eu o enterrar no quintal?

Sai: _silencio _Ah, o Naruto disse que você tinha um humor estranho.

Sasuke: Eu também tenho várias armas.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Autora: _pega em Sai, embrulha rapidamente, entrega a Kitsune-chan _Boa sorte, mas não me responsabilizo por qualquer tipos de danos! _Susurra _Especialmente materiais … gastei muito subornando e.e'

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Gaara:  
Tipow...Como vc pode gostar da Ino se no anime/mangá vcs nem se conhecem? oô (pelo q eu lembro vc nunca falou com ela...)  
**

Autora: Gostei da pergunta! _olha gaara e Ino_

Sakura: Pode me chamar de doida, mas … você não fez o Gaara se confessar pra ela?

Autora: _olha em volta _Quem? Eu? Claro que não! _Foge_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Deidara:  
Pq vc nom explode a Sakura? ¬¬' Faria um favor pro mundo XD  
**

Deidara: _olha em volta _Hm, se ela estivesse presente, facilitava.

_Enquanto, com o alvo preferido do mundo…_

Sakura: Uh, todo o mundo me odeie …

Gaara: Pena de si mesma não vai facilitar.

Sakura: ¬¬'

Lee: _coloca o braço à volta de Sakura _Não se preocupe Sakura-chan! Eu gostarei sempre de você!

Sakura: _belisca o braço de Lee _

Lee: Auch! _Tira o braço_

Sakura: Qualquer parte de você que me toque de novo, você não vai recebê-la de volta.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Hina-chan e Temari:  
D todas as kunoichis, vcs são as únicas q prestam!Continuem assim! D -nom foi uma pergunta, eu sei-  
**

Temari: Ow, obrigada … também não existem tantas meninas assim e.e'

**-----**

Sasuke: Finalmente! _Tira Aya dos braços de Naruto _

Naruto: Hey!

Sasuke: Hey? HEY? Você teve fora durante HORAS e diz HEYYY?

Naruto: Uh, OI seria mais apropriado?

Sasuke: _olha Neji _O homícidio é sempre um crime?

Neji: Hm, sim. Mas você não pode ser acusado se não houverem provas ou testemunhas. _Se vira com Shino, Sasuke espanca Naruto_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Itachi-san:  
Boa sorte com o seu casamento o// n.n**

Itachi: _amarrado a uma cadeira _Eu tenho escolha?

Autora: Sim.

Itachi: Ah, então eu não –

Autora: _chega cheia de armas_

Itachi: Eu não perderia esse casamento nem pelo mundo! _Chora_

Deidara: E o choro?

Itachi: _continua chorando _Pura … felicidade …

**--------**

Sasuke: Você não vai se atrever a fugir …

Neji: Já que você é bem fácil de apanhar …

Naruto: Eu corro bem!

Sasuke: Sim, tal como uma gazela retardada e com espasmos.

Naruto: Você é muito querido.

* * *

**Pan Kit**

**-Tio Oroshi, vc é parente do Envy de FMA?**

Oroshi: Credo! Qui nada … _queima árvore geneológica _

---

Sasuke: É bom que você tenha uma boa desculpa por ter fugido com a Aya!

Naruto: Uh, bem … eu estava …

_Flash Back – na cozinha_

Naruto: Aya! Hora de ir irritar o papai! _Pega em Aya, aparece um monstro esquesito na frente dele _AHH! _O bichin começa a atacar a torradeira _AHHHHH!

_Sai correndo_

Temari: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Naruto: AHHHHHHH! O ... coiso, atacou... aquilo!

Temari: Você não consegue ser mais ambíguo?

Naruto: _sai correndo de novo_

_End __Flash Back_

Todos: e.e'

Naruto: Haha … okay, eu confesso, aquilo não resultou muito.

Neji: Você diz isso como se fosse algo novo e diferente.

Naruto: Uh, e depois eu me perdi.

Tenten: Você não devia ter fugido.

Naruto: Ele queria me matar!

Neji: Ow, por favor. Quem não quer matá-lo?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
**

**-Tio Oroshi, posso ser a dama de honra do seu casamento com o tio Kabuto? agorei a foto dele de vestido de noiva e a outra de vc o pedindo em casamento. Serei uma boa dama. Já fui 8 vezes. farei direitinho!! **

Oroshi: Oito vezes? O.o'

Kabuto: _susurra _Ela pode ser um daqueles amuletos de má sorte para os casamentos.

Autora: _coff _Não deverá haver muito problema já que vocês são, literalmente, um só.

Kabuto: _suspira _que romântico…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Sai, é verdade que vc quer ser igual ao Sasuke para se contentar que não pode te-lo? Ou é verdade que vc imita o Sasuke em tudo para tentar conquistar o Naruto?**

Sai: EH, tirando a parte que eu só o conhecia por fotografia, eu quero sim conquistar a amizade do Naruto.

Temari: Coff, amizade … certo.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Ino, eu gosto de você. o.o" é mt divertido ver vc... o Shika tb é o maximo! sou uma das poucas? falando nisso... Ino, beija o Shina. é uma ordem! ¬¬**

_Noutros corredores sombrios … _

Ino: Eu estou assustada! _Andando junto à parede_

Hinata: Ow… _toca o ombro de Ino_

Ino: Eu assumi que vocês fossem os assustados e eu estaria sendo sarcástica acerca disso!

Hinata: _lê carta_

Ino: _beija Shika _

Todos: O.O

Ino: O que foi?

Temari: _na cozinha, tem um pressentimento, parte um prato _O.O desgraçada!

Hinata: Você gosta dele?

Ino: Eu? NÃO!

Hinata: Entãoo?

Ino: Credo, foi só um beijo.

Shika: _com falta de ar _Uhuh.

Temari: Eu matava-a se você não fizesse isso a todos! …. E se estivesse aqui! Sem vergonha!

Ino: Vergonha? Essa palavra não existe no meu dicionário!

(NOTA: diálogo à distancia e.e')

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Ino e Shika, sabiam que existem fanclubes de vcs 2 como casal? é a coisa mais linda...**

Ino: _com muito calor _Urg, isto é como acampar.

Shika: Nós estamos numa casa.

Ino: Sem ar condicionado, é como acampar.

Shika: _lendo carta _Uh … hm, coisa mais linda não era minha descrição.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Uma vez eu achei uma fic SasuNaru com participação KakaIru e nela o Kakashi recebia o apelido de coelho branco por ter nada menos e nada mais que sete filhos com o Iruka. O que acham disso? claro que quero saber a opinião do casal.**

Kakashi: Uh .. okay, eu respondo essa já que o Iruka está no jogo de Poker.

Sakura: Hm, os homens não se podem reproduzir com outros homens.

Kakashi: Haha! Resposta perfeita û.u _pensamento: e não obrigado, filhos são causadores de problemas_

Sakura: _vê uma cobra gigante que logo desaparece _AHHH! _Lee corre para o lado dela _Eu … eu vi … eu estou ficando doida …

Lee: Oh, não se preocupe! Você está tão sã quanto eu!

Sakura: _olha Lee _Isso não é reconfortante. _A cobra gigante aparece de novo na frente deles _

Sakura e Lee: AHHHHH!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Kakashi, vc ñ tem mesmo medo do Iruka te abandorar por causa dessas traições? ou dele se vingar te traindo também? ou ele te trocar pela Anko? eu já vi fanarts deles dois.**

Kakashi: PFFFF! Anko? Como é que ele ia trocar uma coisinha tão gostosa quanto eu?

Gaara: Yuc.

Sakura e Lee: _entram gritando _COBRA GIGANTE!

Kakashi e Gaara: Uh?

Gaara: _olha cobra_ Se você ficar quieta, eu não a destruo.

Todos: _gota, pensamento: que pacífico_

Cobra: _joga Gaara contra a parede_

Sakura: Como você pode ser tão frio?

Cobra: Querida, eu sou um réptil. _Monte de areia, cobra desaparece_

Todos: _olham Gaara_

Gaara: O que foi? Eu avisei.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Povo, vcs já tiveram aula de educação sexual? foi o Kakashi o prof? ele usou o Icha Icha como livro pra aula? foi mt vergonhoso?**

Gaara: u.u' Pervertida.

Sakura: Nós não precisamos desse tipo de aulas …

Kakashi: Nia, era suposto termos, mas assim que a Tsunade descobriu sobre os planos das aulas práticas… u.u

Todos: o.o'

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Meninos, vcs sabiam que existe camizinha anti estupro? é uma camizinha feminina com ganchinhos que prende no vcs sabem oq e só sai com cirurgia. oq acham?**

Meninos: O.O

Sasuke: Okayyy … e você ficou doida quando?

Shino: Finalmente, de volta ao início. _Entram na sala_

Neji: Ah. Casa, querido inferno. _Coloca Tenten no sofá_

Temari: Wow, quê que aconteceu?

Sasuke: É uma longa história.

Naruto: OIII MUNDO! SENTIRAM A MINHA FALTA?

Todos: _silêncio_

Naruto: Hey, cadê o resto do pessoal que se importa que eu tenha saído?

Temari: Estão à vossa procura, eles devem voltar daqui a pouco.

* * *

**s2 PinkCherry s2**

**Gai,porque você odeia o Kakashi?Só porque ele é mais estiloso, mais bonito e mais legal?**

Gai: _sai chorando do jogo de poker _

Lee: _entra correndo com o resto do seu grupo de busca _Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

_(2 horas depois) _

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

Gai: Lee!

Lee: Gai-sensei!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Alguém aí além de mim acha que a Deidara(ainda tenho minhas dúvidas,mas eu acho ela melhor como mulher)e o Sasori formam um belo casal n.n?**

Sasuke: Hm, eles ambos vão morrer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Todos: É u.u

**---**

Ino: Eu estou farta desse lugar imundo e – ow, o que será aquilo? _Toca estátua contra a parede, abre-se uma porta por baixo dela e do Shika _

Shika e Ino: AHHH! _Porta fecha_

Hinata: NIA! Ino-chan, Shika-kun!_ Usa bakuyan e não os encontra _Ai, é melhor chamar os outros.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Neji,o que você faria se o Lee se declarasse pra Tenten(seja S-I-N-C-E-R-O e nem tente mudar o assunto!)?**

Tenten: _gaguejando _Isso … err …

Neji: _coff _Isso é um assunto … Bem, eu acho que daria as maiores felicidades…

Todos: _desatam a rir incontrolavelmente_

Sakura: Certooo …

Neji: Unf, talvez ficasse um … pouco … irritado, massópeladistraçãonostreinos!

Temari: Querido, pode ment-- aliás, falar mais devagar. _Pisca o olho_

Neji: Eu podia dar-lhe uma porrada para nunca esquecer ou mandá-lo para as montanhas, mas só pelo … _pensamento: vá Neji, você tem que se lembrar de alguma coisa que o Lee diz _… valor da amizade.

Tenten: _toma muitos antidepressivos _EU, eu estou bem …

Lee: Não se preocupe colega! Eu nunca trairia a flor da nossa amizade!

Neji: Ow, Deus.

Lee: Sério! Nós seremos sempre parceiros!

Neji: Infelizmente.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Itachi-kun, como você faz pra ficar com o Sharingan ativo o tempo inteiro?**

Itachi: É uma maneira prática de exibir o meu pode eterno! MUAHAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHA! (1 hora depois) MUAHAHA – COFF ... coff! Eu estou bem, eu estou bem.

* * *

**Meygan Kaname**

**- Sakura e meninas no geral, se o Sasuke ficasse com os 'risquinhos agoniantes' no rosto, vocês iam continuar a achar ele perfeito?**

Meninas: Uhuh n.n  
Sakura: Porque a perfeição do Sasuke é interminável.

Kiba: Se elas até gostam dele com aquelas roupas rídiculas...

Hinata: _chega gritando _A INO DESAPARECEU!

Todos: UHU!!! _Gritam, saltam, festejam _

Hinata: … com o Shikamaru.

Todos: _param de festejar_

Temari: Nós temos que encontrá-los!

Kiba: Viu? Se você não me tivesse assustado ao ponto de trauma eu teria ido e isso não teria acontecido!

Chouji: Ow, não! Infeliz o dia de hoje em que o meu estômago tomou conta da minha consciência!

Tenten: E ontem, e antes de ontem e no dia anterior…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
**

**De onde surgiu a Aya, quem colocou ela no quartinho? E se o Sasuke é o pai, quem é a mãe? **

Autora: cenas para os próximos capítulos! n.n

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
- Itachi, meu querido que eu sempre idolatro, você aceita trabalhos fora os da Akatsuki? Precisava de alguém para exterminar meu clã.. n.n**

Itachi: Claro que sim! Especialmente tias …

_Flashback_

_Durante um casamento_

Tias: How! Você será o próximo!

Itachi: Urg …

_Durante um funeral_

Tias: Ow, meu Deus!

Itachi: Vocês serão as próximas.

Tias: o.o

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
- Sasuke, você nunca vai perdoar o seu irmão? Tadinho, ele só acabou com a sua vida...**

Naruto: EHHH! Você sempre pode arranjar outra.

Sasuke: ¬¬'

Tenten: Tadin, está traumatizado.

Sasuke: Eu não tenho nenhum trauma.

Kiba: Claro que tem.

Sasuke: Não, não tenho.

Itachi: Oh, cale a boca. Eles só dizem isso porque soa muito mal o fato de você não ter consciência.

_Com Ino e Shika … _

Ino e Shika: AHHHHHHH! PFF! _Caem no meio de um quartinho minúsculo repleto de objectos velhos e brinquedos._

Ino: _vê um palhaço _AHHHHH! _vê uma boneca _AHHHH!_ vê Shika _AHHHHHHH!

Shika: Uh, que dor de cabeça …

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- Ah, Gaara, sei que o assunto 'sobrancelha' é delicado para você, mas num dos capitulos você diz "Deixem minhas sobrancelhas em paz", mas você não devia dizer "Deixem minha FALTA de sobrancelhas em paz"?**

Naruto: Porquê que é um assunto delicado? Hm, não percebi a pergunta!

Todos: u.u'

Gaara: Idiota.

Naruto: AH! Porquê?

Gaara: Vamos colocar dessa forma: se estupidez fosse gravidade, você seria um buraco negro.

Naruto: … uh?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
- Pessoal, vocês tem que admitir (pelo menos as meninas) que quando o Lee era pequeno, com o cabelo compridinho, ele era fofo, né?!**

Temari: Fofo e retardado querem dizer a mesma coisa nessa pergunta?

Meninas: Hm, não.

Temari: Ah, então não.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
- Sakura, você prefere o Sasuke com o cabelo de sempre ou quando ele ficou com ele um pouco mais comprido (exame chunnin)? Eu particularmente achei ele estranho com cabelo comprido.. o unico Uchiha que fica bem de cabelo comprido é o Itachi-sama n.n**

Sakura: Eu gostei, tinha um estilo renovado.

Meninas: _suspiram_

_Com Ino e Shika … _

Shika: Ótimo. Estamos presos.

Ino: A Hinata já deve ter ido chamar ajuda.

Shika: Hm … _continua analisando paredes para sair dali_

Ino: Então … como vai a sua relação com a Temari?

Shika: Hm, bem.

Ino: Bem como "bem …" ou bem como "muito bem"?

Shika: Bem como "pare de me atormentar".

Ino: Ah, mas vocês fazem um casal tão fofo!

Shika: Eu não tenho tempo para isto!

Ino: _olha em volta _Oh, eu acho que tem.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
- Gaara-sama, antes que você me mate, tem uma fic que eu to fazendo sua, e uma parte eu queria botar que você 'arqueia a sobrancelha', mas como eu faço isso se você não as possui? ç.ç**

Gaara: ARG! DEIXE DE FALAR SOBRE A MINHA** FALTA **DE SOBRANCELHAS!

Naruto: Ow, você aprende depressa.

Gaara: Você está me levando à loucura!

Sasuke: Eu acho que você está tão perto que consegue chegar lá sozinho.

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke sua filha é com o Naruto né? Admita que você ficou 9 meses com o sexy jutsu, o naruto é incompetente para ficar tanto tempo com um jutsu, mas você não. Vai admita onegai sasuke-kun.(diz q ele é filho do naruto autora por favor).**

Autora: e.e' Eh—eu diria, mas é que a criança não é, literalmente, filha do Sasuke, só um bocadin confusa e.e'

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Naruto-kun não se mude não, você será uma ótima mãe para Aya, considerando que todo mundo ja percebeu que o sasuke é um pessimo pai. Que coisa feia, nem cuidar de uma criança ele serve, é muito baka mesmo. Mas pelo visto todo mundo cuida dela, menos o pai.  
**

Todos: _olham Naruto_

Kiba: coff, o pai perfeito. Só se perdeu com a criancinha.

_Com Ino e Shika … _

Shika: Malditas paredes do .. hem, eu tenho um plano.

Ino: Tem?

Shika: Mais ou menos. Gritamos.

Ino: Gritamos? Esse é o seu brilhante plano?

Shika: Me avise quando conseguir melhor.

Shika e Ino: AHHHHHHHH!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto eu te adoro no anime, mas cada vez que você me ignora eu fico com odio de você, eu sei que a Hinata é do Neji(eu tambem sou fã desse casal, não posso deixar ela sozinha considerando que o naruto é do sasuke), mas você poderia escutar eu falando dos sentimentos que ela TINHA por você, antes de descobrir o amor pelo primo dela.  
**

Autora: "sentimentos que ela TINHA por você, antes de descobrir o amor pelo primo dela." Huahuha x3 Gostei.

Naruto: Nia, eu não tenho culpa que ela tenha um péssimo timing.

_Com Ino e Shika … _

Shika e Ino: AHHHHHHHH!

Ino: O seu plano tem uma falha.

Shika: Só uma?

Ino: Eles estão noutro andar!

Shika: Eu sei! Mas não podemos fazer mais nada pois não?

Ino: Na verdade …

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Eu ja vi imagens na internet que o naruto vira hokage e o sasuke vira seu guarda costas particular, o futuro será este mesmo? Vai ser muito kawaii se isso acontecer.  
**

Tenten: Nha, o Sasuke deve virar ANBU …

Lee: Uhu … um assassino.

Sasuke: _Sorri_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Peraí Ino, o Gaara não é hazekage(se escreve assim?)?  
**

Todos: Kazekage. Sim, e? o.o

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Eu posso cuidar um pouco da Aya, ela é tão kawaii, e como é filha do sasuke, é linda e será mais perfeita se a(o) mãe/pai fosse o naruto. Ah aya hoje reservei a grana dos presentes dos outros personagens para comprar brinquedos para vocês por magica aparece um quarto muito kawaii rosinha, muito feminino, cheio de bonecas, histórinhas de contos de fadas e etc espero que você goste do presente lindinha.  
**

Naruto: presentes!

Temari: Nemmm pense! Isso é para a nossa florzinha! _Sorri para a Aya_

Sakura: _coloca Aya no bercin_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Aya a tia Mandy ja ta indo por hj(pq só to me despedindo da lindinha), mas promete que da proxima vez tras bastante docinhos para você e uma boneca maravilhosa pequinina, ja que seu pai é um IMPRESTAVEL, eu ajudo com presentinhos pequeno anjo. obs: ñ liguem pelo fato q tratei o sasuke estou um poko brava com ele, ja cheguei no epi q ele luta com o naruto-kun, é muito triste hehe...**

Sasuke: _com raiva "_ja que seu pai é um IMPRESTAVEL"

Aya: Gaaa!

* * *

**Pan Kit**

**-Eu andei vasculhando e... ShikaIno ganha de ShikaTema por 85 a mais! to feliz até pq as imagens de ShikaIno são muito mais fofas. São ceninhas meigas e adoraveis. em ShikaTema parece q a Temari vai estuprar o Shika ou mata-lo e coisas assim... da medo. x.x Alguem tem algo a dizer?**

Sakura: Eu acho que pode ser disso que ele precise para acordar pra vida …

Naruto: O Shika ou é um género de irmão para a Ino … ou é mesmo romance!

Temari: _esmaga papelinhos_

Kakashi: Por falar nesses os dois … Hm, eu tenho o pressentimento que nos estamos a esquecer de qualquer coisa …

_Com Ino e Shika … _

Ino: Eu não acredito que eles se esqueceram de nós.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Andei pesquisando também... e GaaIno é um fiasco. u.u GaaHina ganha de 220 a mais. O que acharam?**

Sasuke: Que em qualquer dos casos nenhum conhece o outro.

Tenten: Pelo menos a Ino compensa o Gaara pelo falatório interminável.

Naruto: Nia, duvido que o Gaara se conseguisse declarar, já pra não falar na Hinata.

Todos: ¬¬'

Naruto: O que foi?

Sakura: _olha Hinata _Naruto, há certas coisas que você não deve dizer ...

Sasuke: Como palavras.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Sabiam que NejiTen esta quase perdendo para NijiHina? x.x isso é uma catastrofe! Tenten faça algo! pq eu acho o Neji inutil demais pra fazer algo...**

Tenten: _se levanta _De quê que você está falando? Eu não estou apaixonada por ele!

Todos: _levantam sobrancelha_

Tenten: ... é assim tão óbvio?

Todos: _concordam_

Tenten: _se senta _Pelo menos seria uma péssima influencia para as crianças caso esses dois namorassem, certo?

Naruto: Continue se fiando.

Todos: ¬¬'

Naruto: O que foi?

_Com Ino e Shika … _

Shika: Isso não vai resultar. Se você explodir a porta pela qual nós descemos, nós vamos ter que ir contra a gravidade…

Ino: Claro, gritar é bem melhor. Ótima ideia Shika!

Shika: Pelo menos quando eu sair daqui não vou estar algemado por destruição de património.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Infelizmente GaiLee perde para LeeSaku por 20. u.u parabens Lee... vc parece UM POUCO mais hereto agora.**

Autora: _coff_ xD

Lee: _faz dancinha_

Neji: Sei. _Aponta pró chão_ Aranha.

Lee: AHHHHHHHHH! _Salta pro colo de Tenten (_sentada no sofá com o tornozelo magoado, lembram?)

Tenten: Calma Lee, era mentira. _Empurra-o_

Lee: _cai no chão, um frasquinho cai do bolso dele_

Naruto: Lee, você deixou cair algo!

Neji: Sim, a sua dignidade.

Temari: Não, ele deixou cair algo mesmo. _pega frasquinho _O que é isso?

Lee: Uh? Isso não é meu.

Temari: Hm. _Guarda frasquinho_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Kakashi, quando e pq vc começou a trair o Iruka?**

Kakashi: Ah, foi à muito tempo… Quando ele não gostou do presente que eu lhe dei.

Iruka: Eu só disse que não funcionava.

Kakashi: De maneira ofensiva.

Iruka: Ow, uma notícia pra você: os carros não funcionam, com ÁRVORES NO MEIO DELES!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Iruka, sendo a mulher da relação vc consegue controlar o Kakashi? tipo... fazendo com que ele te obedeça?**

Sakura: Ele pediu concelhos para a Ino. E como qualquer mulher que se preze, ele usa a melhor técnica possível: chantagem!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Tio Oroshi, o que sente sabendo que o Kabuto te trai com o Kimimaru? e que o Kimi-kun ama o Kabuto e é correspondido? vai partir pro Itachi agora?**

Sasuke: Ah, não é questão para se preocupar. Para ele qualquer um serve.

_Com Ino e Shika … _

Ino: _tenta rebentar a porta _Uma ajudinha Shika?

Shika: Eu acredito que só é correcto lutar quando a situação o exige.

Ino: Bem ... nesse caso você está com sorte. Esta é a situação e eu estou exigindo.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Sabiam que eu achei um casal yuri no anime? o.o Anko e Tayuya. O que acham?**

Todos: esquesito e.e'

_Com Ino e Shika … _

Ino: Haha! Eu disse que ia resultar!

Shika: Bem, não da maneira que eu esperava mas …

Ino: Claro que era!

Shika: Sim, você planeou que o impacto da explosão nos ia fazer subir?

Ino: … Err … claro!

Shika: Sei. Vamos embora, vou matar o Chouji.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Sasuke, sabia que numa pesquisa de furum para ver quem é o personagem mais odiado vc ganhou?**

Sasuke: Sabia que numa pesquisa oficial das séries eu fiquei em 2º na primeira parte da série e em primeiro (por grande diferença de votos) na segunda série?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Itachi, eu vi uma foto sua de vestido dansando com o tio Oroshi... Quero um vestido igual aquale! Onde vc o arrumou?**

Itachi: _incrivelmente chocado _o.o

Oroshi: Eu ofereci! n.n

Shika: _chega gritando _Chouji! Isto foi tudo por sua culpa!

Chouji: Eu sou gordinho. Você me bate, é um crime de ódio!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-well... vamos formar casais! KakaIru. NejiTen. KureAsu. SasuNaru. OroIta. KureJira. ShikaIno. GaaHina. SakuSai. GaiLee. KimiKabu. AnkoTayuya. TemaKiba. Todos de acordo? o.o esqueci de alguem? O.o**

Naruto: Ah, eu acho que non falta ninguém … sem ser o Kankuro …

Kankuro: Ah, todo o mundo me odeia!

Naruto: Eu não sei se dava pra mais alguém, quer dizer, ainda temos as outras personagens que estão pra vir. Tem muita gente para ficar com o Kankuro ainda. Hey! Porquê que eu sou o único falando?

Sasuke: Porque você é o Naruto e nós não.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
-Aya-chan, repita comigo: yaoi. yaoi. yaoi. Y.A.O.I!! Y-A-O-I! X3**

Autora com Aya-chan: Yaoi !! n.n

Sasuke: _olha autora _Você é uma péssima influência.

* * *

**Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari**

**  
Sasuke... CASA COMIGO?? - eu te ajudo a cuidar da Aya, aproveito e cuido de vc olhar pevertido**

Sasuke: _sorri_

Sakura: Você está passando demasiado tempo perto do Kakashi.

Kakashi: E vejam como eu estou! _Mostra Come come paradise_

Todos: Yuc e.e

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ino: Eu não gosto de me gabar mas ...

Todos: o.o

Ino: OW! Quem eu estou enganando? Eu adoro me gabar! Eu sou linda e perfeita, claro que todos têm que gostar de mim!

Todos: e.e'

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Para Lee e Gai: qual o problema de vcs com NejiTenten?? É tao... óbvio O.o  
**

Gai: Nós não podemos deixar que o Neji roube a pureza da nossa flor!

Temari: Vocês têm medo que ele não consiga mantê-"lo" dentro das calças?

Lee e Gai: _coff _Que terrível maneira de dizer isso, mas sim!

Neji: _cora levemente _Idiotas.

Temari: Se fosse a vocês preocupava-me mais com a flor do Neji. _sorri e olha Tenten_

Lee: Você está melhor Tenten-chan?

Tenten: Uh, mais ou menos.

Naruto: Você está doente? Você não parece doente.

Tenten: Você também não parece doido. Mas ainda bem que nós compreendemos melhor!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Hinata-chan: Faz um favor? Beija a bochecha do Naruto? Dai qando ele olhar pra vc, vc tasca um beijo na boca de uma vez xD**

Hinata: _beija bochecha (obrigada e arrastada por todos) e sai correndo_

Naruto: _se vira, encontra Sakura _Oww, Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Eu não! _suspira _Esqueça. _Neji interfere_

Neji: Como você quer morrer?

Naruto: Uhh ... de idade?

Tenten: Nada super protetor e.e'

* * *

**Juliana Jujuba Assassina**

**Hinata: Se vc gosta tanto do Naruto e ele não te escuta, vá até a cadeira dele e o beije u.u  
**

Hinata: _chorando no quarto _

Temari: Você está bem querida?

Hinata: É injusto!

Temari: Se a vida se tornasse justa derrepente, eu duvido que seria para a nossa idade.

Hinata: Mas mesmo assim…

Temari: Ah, esqueça-o.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Sasuke: Pq vc não ficou com nenhuma garota? u.u eu sinceramente odeio Sasunaru o.o  
**

Meninas: Ehhh …

Sasuke: …

Kiba: O quê que é preciso para conseguir se apaixonar eternamente por alguém?

Naruto: Ramen?

Kiba: A pergunta não era para você, já que essa era óbvia.

Naruto: Ow.

Sasuke: Eu é que sei?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Itachi: Eu ouvi falar que vc não matou o sasuke pq o ama e o acha lindo! é verdade?  
**

Itachi: Err.. depende do ponto de vista. Ele é lindo porque com mais dois risquinhos e cabelo comprido ia ser igual a mim.

Temari: Você precisa de uma família.

Itachi: Família?

Temari: Sim ... err ... um sistema de suporte.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Sai: Já que todo mundo te odeia, pq que vc não se mata?  
**

Autora: Sim! n.n _entrega lâmina, comprimidos e arma a Sai _Não se esqueça, a lâmina é descendo a rua, não atravessando a estrada!

Sasuke: Tome os comprimidos, use a lâmina e depois dispare, para ser certo.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Criatura sem sobrancelha chamada Gaara: Pq vc não vai logo até a cadeira da Ino e a agarra? u.u**

Gaara: _se levanta _Você tem razão!

Todos: Tem?

Juliana: Tenho?

Gaara: Sim! _pega em Ino, vai para o outro quarto, volta 30 min depois com Ino sorrindo e um Gaara deprimido, senta perto do Shika. _

Shika: Então, que tal foi?

Gaara: Ótimo.

Shika: Sério?

Gaara: Sim, nós temos imenso em comum. Amamos a mesma pessoa. Ela.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Naruto: Já pensou em prestar atenção na Hinata? Sabe... Não é tão dificil... se bem que pra vc tudo é dificil o.o**

Todos: scoff _olham Sasuke_

Sasuke: _Uh, porquê eu? _Você notou algo estranho na Hinata?

Naruto: Hm, não.

Sasuke: VOCÊ NOTOU QUE FICA CLARO DE DIA E ESCURO DE NOITE?

Naruto: Isso é por causa da Hinata? O.O

Sasuke: Pelo amor de … esqueça!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto: Boa ideia! _Atira kunai, acerta parede_

Naruto: Haha! Acertei.

Neji: Você acertou na parede.

Naruto: E?

Tenten: O alvo era a Tsunade.

Naruto: Eu nunca disse isso.

* * *

**Dayu Oura**

**Para Tsunade: A invenção de usar um jutsu pra rejuvenecer foi invenção sua ou vc usou a idéia de outra pessoa? Porque em hunterxhunter existe uma menina que tem essa mesma técnica,e como naruto e hxh surgiram ambos em 1998 não tenho como saber u.u'**

Tsunade: _scoff_

Naruto: Essa eu sei! Ela aprendeu de um homenzinho qualquer que ela dormiu.

Tsunade: Mentira!

Naruto: Eu aposto que você já dormiu com meia Konoah.

Tsunade: Nem por isso, uns 6 por ano.

Naruto: O quêê?

Tsunade: Quê que tem? Em 10 anos isso dá ... 60, wow.

Naruto: 60? Eu nem conheço 60 pessoas!

Tsunade: Bem, eu não os conhecia todos também!

Naruto: E você não tem 30 anos!

Tsunade: CALE A BOCA!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto: _ouvindo música e meditando _Ham? Desculpe, não ouvi?

Neji: Já … chega. _Se levanta, dá uma porrada em Naruto, sai feliz._

Sakura: Er, você está bem?

Naruto: Hu …

Sakura: Dois mais dois?

Naruto: Uh ... oito?

Tenten: Hm, par. Perto o suficiente.

**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Para Hinata: já tentou procurar ajuda da Ino e CIA pra superar sua timidez? n.n**

Hinata: Eh … da-a ultima vez que eu-eu tentei … bem …

Sakura: Okay, podemos dizer que o Naruto ficou internado três dias e surdo por outros dez.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke: Corra … é mesmo … melhor correr…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Para Deidara: Impressão minha ou vc copiou o estilo do cabelo da Ino? o.o ( perdoem-me se a pergunta já foi feita )  
**

Deidara: MENTIRA! Essa daí é que copiou! Eu sou muito mais original e com mais idade!

Kiba: _olha em volta _Cadê a Ino?

Shika: Uh, e que cheiro é esse?

Gaara: A Ino decidiu decompor --- cozinhar.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Para autora: O sasuke disse que foi muito bem pago pra estar aqui.Você é rica mesmo ou apelou pro lado da força pra todo mundo estar aqui? \o/  
**

Autora: Um génio nunca conta os seus segredos.

Sasuke: Nesse caso, ainda bem que a autora é você.

Autora: Não me irrite! Estou a ficar sem lugares para esconder os cadáveres!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Para Sakura: Porque seus pais nunca apareceram na série?  
**

Ino: _coff _Têm vergonha da filha, óbvio.

Sakura: Isso explica muita coisa em relação a você! _Continuam brigando _

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Para Sasuke: APROVEITA! Já que veio um bebê pra você,o que acha de criá-lo junto com a Sakura? \o**

Sasuke: _olha Aya _Crianças só dão problemas. _Suspira_

Kankuro: Você nunca sonhou em ter crianças?

Sasuke: Pra quê? Já tenho que cuidar do Naruto.

Kankuro: Bem, você sabe que o clã Uchiha não se vai refazer apartir do nada.

Sasuke: Hum, eu sei...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Autora: Huahuaha xD

Todos: ¬¬'

Kiba: Você tem uma certa tendência a interferir.

Autora: Só quando necessário.

Kiba: Rir maleficamente não é uma necessidade.

Autora: _catuca Kiba, sai para a sala arrastando o corpo _Tenho … que … esconder … corpo …

Todos: _olham autora _

Temari: Eh! Já pra não falar que ele fez o Shika começar a fumar! U.u'

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kishimoto: Bem, nós somos gémeos e ambos os mangas têm enormes parecenças como qualquer arte que provém da mesma origem. Quando 666 Satan saiu foi acusado de ser uma cópia do Naruto, por isso … acho que podemos dizer que ele se inspirou em parte no meu trabalho.

* * *

**Fujoshi Mikakiu**

**Para Hidan:  
vc eh mole viu! ainda n pegou ele...eh dia 25/02 o casamento  
viu, trate de pegar ele!  
**

Hidan: É mais difícil … do que parece.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Para Deidara e Sasori:  
Obrigada por aceitarem ser as damas de honra  
aponta um arma vcs vão ter que usar vestidos  
vernelhos com babados pretos hohoho**

Deidara e Sasori: Err… claro!

Deidara: _susurra _Eu odeio essa menina.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Itachi: _serrando correntes _Claro! _continua serrando_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Para Sasuke:  
Quero ver vc no casamento viu, ou vc vai perder essa oportunidade de ownar seu irmão? xDD**

Sasuke: Não perderia esta oportunidade nem pelo mundo. _Sorri maleficamente_

Naruto: Posso ir também?

Sasuke: Naruto, faça algo de útil e entretenha a Aya.

Naruto: _pega kunai _Quer experimentar Aya? _Sasuke tira-lhe a arma_

Sasuke: Você não pode segurar armas perto de crianças.

Naruto: Claro que posso! É o primeiro ponto da constituição americana.

Sasuke: Primeiro, nós não estamos na América. Segundo, a primeira emenda garante liberdade de discurso.

Naruto: É a mesma coisa. Se você estiver armado pode fazer todos os discursos que quiser.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sai: _sorri_

Temari: haha, certo …

Sai: Ria agora mortal, mas lembre-se que eu controlo tudo …

Todos: o.o'

* * *

**Hinasaki**

**eu acho tenten/kahu mt lindos o q ambos acham?**

Tenten: Errr …

Kahu: Eu já disse muito bem da "figura" dela.

Tenten: Okay, mas--

Ino: Gente! Já que vocês não almoçaram por estarem a nos procurar,

Todos: Errr... sim e.e'

Ino: eu fiz bolinhos! Tem um para cada!

Todos: _olham bolinhos esverdeados e tiram um … hesitando_

Naruto: _come um bolinho _Estão ótimos! Sério Sasuke!

Sasuke: _olha bolo _Uh … não obrigado.

Naruto: Posso?

Sasuke: Fique com ele.

Naruto: _entusiasmado _Ow! Obrigada Sasuke! Eu espero que você tenha muitos filhos e viva feliz!

Sasuke: _com igual entusiasmo _De nada, Naruto. Eu espero que você se engasgue e morra, feliz.

* * *

**Tokiko kimino**

**Hanabi você é homem mulher ou hemafrodita?**

Hinata: É-é menina.

**

* * *

**

**Itachi essa é pra você,tá vc tem um corpo muito bonito, mas poxa o que são0 esses risquinhos esquisitos em teus olhos?É fruto de alguma macumba doida que vc fez? Ah e Sasuke, qual o nome dessa bebezinha? Você não é o papai esolhe um nome bem kawari!**

Itachi: ESTES "RISQUINHOS" SÃO MUITO BELOS!

Todos: ppfff

Itachi: Eu ainda vou matar vocês todos! TODOSSS! HUHAUHA

Sasuke: Deve ser bom viver no seu mundo.

**

* * *

**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Kakashi, vc por acaso lembra o número de vezes que traiu o Iruka? olha pro Iruka com uma cara de "se for muito e você ficar decepcionado com ele a ponto de querer cortar o 'Kakashisão' fora, sai comigo?? (apezar de eu achar vcs um casal MTO kawaii e preferir o Kakashi, mas vc vai cortar o 'Kakashisão' fora... ¬¬)"**

Kakashi: Duas perguntas: que COISA é essa, e porquê que eu a tenho na mão?

Iruka: Isso é um amuleto da traição. Cada vez que você me trair ele faz algo de mal lhe acontecer.

Kakashi: Mas, mas …

Iruka: E você tem que usá-lo até ficar uma semana sem sentimentos de traição.

Kakashi: Isso é injusto!

Iruka: Hm, eu acho justo.

* * *

**Tekaya Uchiha**

**  
Para Sasuke: Porque você é tão Kawaii? E porque seu irmão é tão Kawaii tb, mas menos que você? ''**

Naruto: Haha! Eu sei! Os abdominais. É isso que as mulheres gostam em você. Você tem uns bons abdominais, eu também tenho um bom conjunto.

Sasuke: Naruto, essas são as suas costelas.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto: Eu posso fazer isso!

Todos: o.o

Temari: Bem, se você quer mesmo, pelo menos esteja bem vestido.

_(5 min depois)_

Temari: Taram! _Naruto aparece vestido de fato com um bouquet de rosas na mão_

Naruto: Isto é a coisa mais idiota que eu alguma vez fiz!

Sasuke: Eu duvido muito.

Naruto: _atira rosas, beija Hinata na bochecha_

Hinata: _desmaia_

Naruto: Eu sempre tenho esse efeito nas mulheres.

Temari: Eh, nós damos o nome de "repugnância".

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**  
Para Sakura: Porque você não arranca o amor do Sasuke a força?**

Sakura: Porque ele é bem mais forte que eu T.T

* * *

**Uchiha ka-chan**

**Sasuke, pq vc num se declara logo pra Sakura, já que vc a ama?Pensa agora vc e "Pai", a Aya-chan precisa de uma mãe, num existe candidata melhor do que a Sakura pra ocupar esse cargo!!**

Sasuke: Vocês não controlam a minha vida.

Kiba: Repita: o céu é azul.

Sasuke: _confuso _O céu é azul?!

Kiba: Isso. Agora admita que gosta da Sakura.

Sasuke: O quê que isso tem a ver?

Temari: Ambos são óbvios.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sai, num tenho nada contra vc , pq vc num vai atrás de alguém que te queira?Deixa todo mundo em paz!!**

Sai: Porque eu sou a pessoa que melhor conhece o Naruto.

Todos: PFFF.

Sai: O que foi?

Kiba: Todo o mundo sabe que a pessoa que melhor o conhece é o Sasuke.

Sai: Se você o conhece tão bem, me diga a primeira regra da conduta do Naruto!

Sasuke: Eu nunca me moverei depressa, excepto para evitar trabalho ou encontrar desculpas.

Sai: _olha Naruto_

Naruto: O quê que eu posso dizer? O homem me conhece bem!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tenten, já esta na hora de mostra seu lado malicioso, ta Konoha ta cheia de gatinhos, vai a luta e larga o Neji ai sentadinho. Vc vai ficar sozinha pra sempre?  
**

Lee: NÃOOO! A PUREZA! _Salta na frente de Tenten_

Neji: De novo não …

Lee: Você não pode fazer isso!

Neji: Você alguma vez me ouve?

Lee: Sim, quando você sorri.

Neji: Eu nunca sorriu.

Lee: Exatamente.

* * *

**Tekaya Uchiha**

**Sasuke: Vc quer casar comigo? Eu cuido da Aya! Quando eu nem conhecia Naruto eu vi uma img sua e pensei: Que kawaii gato! Vc pode escolher tudo! NAruto jah q vc n tem casa eu pago uma pra vc, com empregada, mas me devolve o Sasuke pq ele n é seu! E Sakura... sem resentimentos...**

Naruto: YEY!

Sasuke: Quem disse que eu vou aceitar?

Tsunade: Você VAI aceitar. Porque assim o Naruto fica bem longe de mim.

Sasuke: _brincando com Aya _Ow, a vóvó Tsunade é uma estúpida chata prostituta não é?

* * *

**xonikax**

**Para a Akatsuki: Eu amo todos vocês (mais precisamente Itachi, Kisame, Sasori e Deidara...pronto...e Hidan, que ele tem poucas fãs) e queria perguntar se me aceitariam na Akatsuki? Eu juro que sou boa em tudo o que faço (cof convencida cof) e até tolero um parceiro de equipe dominador (sorriso maldoso)...pena que Itachi-sama já esteja noivo T.T  
**

Sasuke: AH! Sem problema. O Itachi-"sama" tem sempre espaço para mais uma no seu coração negro.

Itachi: Irmãozinho … _tenta se libertar das correntes _Porquê que eu não o matei enquanto podia?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**P.S.: eu sou de Portugal..não muito diferente do Brasil...hehe...espero u.u'**

Autora: Mi também é n.n Só vivi um tempin no Brasil …

* * *

**Srta TaTi-ChAn**

**Itachi e Sai vcs pelo visto tem vontades e gostos parecidos ao do Sasuke ... entao oq vcs acham do naruto?  
e parem de xingar coitado!a inocencia dele eh a melhor coisa q ele tem!vão estragar a infancia dele!**

Itachi: Eu quero o demóniozinho dele. Bem, ele em sim é um adolescente estranho.

Kakashi: Você sabe o que são adolescentes?

Itachi: Hm … demónios?

Sasuke: O Sai é uma pura imitação de mim sem a faceta do "eu-odeio-o-Naruto-por-ser-irritante".

**

* * *

**

**Gaara...Já que a Ino não te da bola e vc já admitiu que gosta dela e ela não fez nada.O que você acha de sair comiga hein?!**

Sakura: É! E ela é uma prostituta.

Gaara: Ele não é uma prostituta! É uma pessoa muito ... dada.

Sakura: A todos.

Gaara: Sim!

Sakura: Isso é uma prostituta.


	14. Agonizante

**Antes de tudo, esse (como todos os outros caps) tem spoilers, cuidadin! n.n  
Desculpem o atraso … estou fazendo a "Seu desejo, minha ordem" e tira um pouquin de tempo n.n' – Passem pela outra fic n.n**

**

* * *

**

**Uzumaki kagome-chan**

**  
- autora, faz um beijo gaahina pra eu ver?eu dou presentes!o que vcs quiserem, mas so depois do bj**

**  
**Autora: sin n.n

Gaara: Não.

Autora: sin n.n

Gaara: Não.

Autora: sin …

Gaara: Não.

Autora: sin ¬¬

Gaara: Não.

Autora: sin!

Gaara: Não.

Autora: _encolhe os ombros e pega comando de controle, Gaara se dirige a Hinata sem querer e a beija. _Pronto n.n presentins agora ¬¬

**- O NARUTO NAUM TA LERDO E BURRO ASSIM NAUM NO SHIPPUDEN! ELE TA MAIS SERIO E ESPERTO!e p... da vida com o deidei por ter matado o gaara(estou chorando ate hoje, e eu vi a 2 semanas)**

Sakura: -coff- nem por isso.

Naruto: Não se preocupe, o Dei morre e o Gaara volta a viver sem problema!

Todos: ¬¬'

Naruto: O que foi?

Sakura: Grite SPOILERS … para a próxima.

Sasuke: Claro, porque tudo é culpa da Sakura. _Olha Sakura._

Sakura: Claro, isso e a fome no mundo.

**- gaara... TU E O FODA DO ANIME! O + OWNADOR! destrua todos e domine o mundo! MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Gaara: _traumatizado _

Hinata: Dominar o mundo …

Autora: Isso é na OUTRA fic.

Hinata: Oww…

**- ao resto-hinata:vcs saum inuteis u.u/ OWNED HAHAHAHA**

Naruto: Bem, o anime não se faz só com duas personagens, sabe?

Sasuke: Hm, você disse algo inteligente … _pega o 'bloquinho de coisas inteligentes do naruto' e escreve. _

**- hinata: pegue o gaara(no mau sentido),ele ta muito gostoso no shippuden 8D, alemde ser o gaara, e claro u.u**

Hinata: Eu … eu … _cora_

Gai: Você não se pode deixar abater! Eu sempre perdi na competição com o Kakashi e nunca desisti!

Neji: Ah, você está falando daquela competição que ele nem sabe que existe?

Gai: Claro que sabe! Simplesmente … não quer admitir.

Kakashi: _ignora_

**- salura: MORRA! TESTUDA VADIA!**

Sakura: Salura, não há nenhuma Salura!

Naruto: EH … eu acho que era para você---

Sakura: CALE A BOCA!

* * *

**Uchiha ka-chan**

****

**- Sakura arranjei o par perfeito pra você, o Deidara , ele e lindo, enigmatico, vingativo como o Sasuke , e se malhar um cadinho fica com o corpo do Itachi, deixa de ser boba e fica com ele.  
Já pensou nessa teoria?**

Sakura: E está morto graças ao Sasuke.

Kisame: E parece uma menina.

Deidara: _vem do inferno _Ah, cale a boca, peixe.

Kisame: Barbie.

Deidara: Tubarão.

Kisame: Princesinha.

Deidara: Sushi.

Itachi: … chega.

Deidara e Kisame: _mostram a língua e calam-se._

Tenten: _sorri _É para já. _Bate em Lee_

Lee: Nhaaa! Tenten-chan, porquê que você bateu?

Tenten: Hm ... anos de aclamações de juventude?

Lee: Você não pode parar as nossas aclamações pela juventude!

Neji: Isso seria como pedir ao Naruto para deixar de comer Ramen.

**  
- Lee em obvio que a Tenten não tem tanta pureza assin, vai chorar no colo do Gai vai..**

Lee: _os olhos começam a brilhar, vai deitar no colo de Sakura_

Sasuke: Nem se atreva. _Empurra Lee_

Tenten: Ow, tadin. _Bate com compaixão_

Lee: Eu aborreço-a.

Tenten: Ah, que exagero.

Lee: Eu acho que ela faz listas de supermercado mentais enquanto eu falo com ela.

**

* * *

**

**Isa belle b.a.y.h**

**  
-Sasuke, como você vai cuidar da Aya (digo trocar fraudas XD) se vc não tem contato com o mundo exterior? ****Por favor, nunca mais... DEIXE A AYA COM O NARUTO! Ò.Ó (ok, isso não foi uma pergunta u.u)**

Sasuke: _olha em volta e respira fundo _Entrar em pânico não resolve …

Naruto: Sem problema. Kagome-chan, exigimos fraldas.

**  
-Eu posso te ajudar a cuidar dela, posso? Acho ela tão fofinha e vc é o pai perfeito para ela! n.n**

Ino: _entra correndo_ Sasuke! A Aya disse a sua segunda palavra!

Sasuke: Ela estava com você?

Ino: Sim! Adivinhe qual foi?

Sasuke: Socorro?

Ino: _ignora '_Suke!

Sasuke: Uh… ótimo … outro apelido idiota.

Itachi: Você me chamava 'Tachi e acha Suke mau?

Sasuke: Cale a boca.

**  
-Quem veio primeiro para você: O ovo, a galinha ou o ramen? ô.ô (Teste de Q.I pro Naruto xD)**

Naruto: _baba _Ramen …

Sasuke: Pff … isso é bem fácil. Observe. Naruto, quem criou o mundo, Deus ou ramen?

Naruto: _baba _Ramen …

Sasuke: Quem desenvolveu a teoria da evolução das espécies, Darwin ou … uma taça de ramen?

Naruto: _baba _Ramen …

Sasuke: Quem escreveu 'Os Lusíadas'?

Naruto: _baba _Ramen …

Sasuke: Quem descobriu o átomo?

Naruto: _baba _Ramen …

Sasuke: Quem criou o primeiro telefone?

Naruto: _baba _Ramen …

Sasuke: Viu?

Naruto: _baba _Ramen …

**  
-Quando você era pequeno tomava ramen batido na mamadeira? ô,ô  
**

Naruto: Sim… eu –

Ino: COMIDA!

Todos: Você cozinhou de novo?

Ino: Não… não é cozinhado.

Chouji: Como não é cozinhado?

Ino: A partir de hoje vamos todos ser vegetarianos.

Neji: Eu não fiz o meu caminho até ao topo da cadeia alimentar para ser vegetariano.

Ino: Porque os golfinhos estão morrendo!

Shika: Nós não comemos golfinhos … comemos vacas, porcos e galinhas.

Ino: Perto o suficiente.

Sasuke: Não é um problema para mim.

**Para o Itachi:  
-Quer um maneira de se livrar do casamento? Simples! Diga que a Aya é sua filha e arranje uma amante com a desculpa de "Ela é a mãe da minha filha e vou constituir familia com ela" \o/**

Itachi: _nem pensa _A Aya é minha filha.

Sasuke: Impossível. Se você tiver alguma criança vai ser metade humana metade mal puro. A Aya é … amável.

Aya: GAH!

Itachi: Hm, eu também achava isso de você… antes de destruir todo o clã.

Sasuke: Seu grande …

Ino: Pessoas, queridos, queridos! Isto é suposto ser uma ocasião especial! Vamos ignorar assuntos e brigas superficiais sobre quem matou quem.

**  
-Por que todo mundo odeia o Sasuke que quer te matar e não odeia vc por matar todo o clã? Isso é estranho ó.ô... **

Sasuke: _começa a partir objectos_

Naruto: Haha, isso é tão engraçado! Você descarga a sua raiva partindo coisas!

Sasuke: Fique feliz Naruto, fique feliz.

**- Para Sakura e Ino:  
Colocariam silicone?**

Ino: Hm … o meu corpo é perfeito de qualquer forma.

Sakura: _olha para si mesma _Sim …

Naruto: Nha, Sakura-chan, eu gosto de você tábua como é. _Entra em coma misteriosamente_

Ino: _olha revista sobre anatomia. Salta a parte do silicone. _

Ino: SAKURA! Sabia que as pessoas perdem 21 gramas quando morrem? Era o necessário para eu ficar gostosissíma naquela saia!

Sakura: Há formas mais fáceis de fazer dieta.

Ino: Há algo mais fácil que colocar uma lâmina nos pulsos?

Sakura: Mais fácil, não. Mais doloroso, sim.

-Nem todo mundo odeia vocês! Só maioria dos fãns de Naruto n.nb

Ino: _sai fogo á volta dela, começa a ficar vermelha e com corninhos e cauda … vocês sabem! _

Naruto: _olha Ino _EXTRATERRESTRES?

Sasuke: Ow .. por favor! ¬¬

Neji: Naruto …

Naruto: Me salvem! _Começa a correr_

Sasuke: Naruto …

Neji: Eles nunca viriam, mesmo se existissem.

Naruto: AH! Mas eles podem estar buscando vida inteligente!

Sasuke: ENTÃO VOCÊ NÃO TEM RAZÃO NENHUMA PARA SE PREOCUPAR!

**- Para Neji:  
-Eu te matei na minha fic, tem problema? ó.ô**

Neji: _vai para um canto bater com a cabeça na parede _Sem … _bate … _problema … _bate_ … nenhum … _bate_

Tenten: Você está se sentindo bem?

Neji: ótimo. Só uma reação alérgica ao universo.

* * *

**Simca-chan**

**  
- Sasuke: Eu não gosto de você. Não gosto da Sakura nem do Sai(muito fraco, inútil, sem personalidade, e "tenta" se parecer com você, tem coisa pior?) Então porque num fica logo com qualquer um dos dois? Até Kishimoto-san apoia com o Sai...  
**

Autora: _ri _–scoff- Ele apoia literalmente.

Itachi: Ele tem que ficar com 'eu-sou-a-vitima-mal-amada' Se ele tiver namorada isso já não resulta.

Sasuke: Eu prefiro você silencioso.

Itachi: …

Iruka: _tenta se equilibrar _Wow …

Naruto: Não vai dizer nada Kakashi?

Kakashi: _rasga papelinhos _Vida é dor Naruto. Alguém que diga o contrário está vendendo alguma coisa, habitue-se. _Vai chorar num canto _

* * *

**Iluvtsubasa**

**- Neji: pede logo a Tenten em namoro e acaba com o meu sofrimento!! ajoelha-se e implora**

Neji: Hm … não.

Tenten: _se levanta. _Você um dia vai pagar por isso tudo HYUUGA!

Neji: Tenten, espere!

Ino: Hm, se a Tenten tem direito a namorado, nós também temos! _Arrasta Sakura e se senta no outro lado_

_30 min depois _

Sakura: Uh, podemos sair daqui?

Ino: Não! Ainda não encontrei o homem perfeito.

Sakura: Ow, ainda bem que nós estamos fechadas numa casa com um bando de ninjas incompetentes. Assim é mais fácil encontrar o cavalo branco.

* * *

**Joa-chan**

**- Naruto: Por amor de Deus a Hinata ja tentou dizer que gosta de ti desdo o inicio da intervista (É uma intervista nao é? pensativa)podes ao menos uma vez na vida deixar de ser um baka e escutar o que ela tem para te dizer?**

Naruto: _ignora tudo menos 'baka' _Eu não sou baka! Eu vou provar … sou mais inteligente que o Sasuke!

Tenten: Naruto, você não vai conseguir fazer uma pergunta e receber uma boa resposta desista.

Naruto: Uh …não. Eu sei que consigo!

Neji: Hum, boa sorte.

Naruto: HAHA! Já sei! Uma adivinha!

Sasuke: Ow Deus.

Naruto: Se eu visse um burro sendo massacrado por uma pessoa e eu parasse essa pessoa, que virtude estaria eu mostrando?

Sasuke: Amor pelo seu irmão.

Tenten: Nha, mais pró final da série.

**- Tenten: Amo o teu cabelo... o que costumas usar para o teres sempre dessa forma?**

Tenten: _olhos brilhantes _Ele é bem lisinho, por isso é só ir enrolando e depois prender … err … ou assim …

Sakura: Geralmente somos nós que fazemos por ela.

Meninas: Uhuh.

**  
- Gaara: Eu adoro-te és a coisa mais fofinha que existe na série (sem contar com o Neji claro ) Vê se arranjas alguem, mas por favor todas as raparigas menos a INO! Se nao conseguires eu tou sempre aqui para te apoiar olhar atrevido  
**

Ino: Porque não EU? EU sou linda, querida e especial. E INCRIVELMENTE INTELIGENTE.

Tenten: hm, o seu cérebro … é algo no mínimo interessante.

Sakura: É mais para onde todos os neurónios mortos do mundo fazem conferências.

**- Todos: Porque nao matam o Sai de uma vez por todas.. Ele nunca faz nada de jeito n.n'**

Sasuke: Eu me pergunto o mesmo todos os dias …

Sakura: _encolhe os ombros _Ele deve fazer alguma coisa de útil no futuro da série.

Sasuke: Aturar a Karin ou assim …


End file.
